Tu sonrisa de regaliz
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: Hinata conoció a Naruto en la primaria, y fue ahí cuando su sonrisa e impetuosidad dibujaron una filosofía de vida en todo su ser. Un día él se fue, y ella siguió con su vida, desentendiéndose de ese fuerte sentimiento que crecía dentro suyo. Pero, ahora que Naruto regresó, su corazón se encuentra extrañamente acelerado, y esa sensación, que no conocía tener dentro suyo, afloraba.
1. Capítulo I

**|I|**

Mis padres, tutores y maestros siempre aludieron a que tenía una mente maestra, porque era capaz de no estudiar y aprobar un examen, con una alta nota, por el simple hecho de comprender el contenido la primera vez que lo veía.

Mi memoria es impresionante, por eso puedo decirles con certeza que ese día -diecisiete de abril, hace diez años- caía una lluvia alucinante de pétalos de cerezo por todas las calles de la ciudad, y el olor a primavera, polen y pasto inundaba mis fosas nasales en un embriagante aroma.

En la escuela no era de destacarme; tenía notas promedio y ninguna persona que podría llamar confiadamente _mi amiga._ Pero estaba bien, era tímida, pero mis compañeros eran amables, quizás no lo suficiente como para llegar a interesarse un poco más en mí, pero, al yo no acercarme tampoco, lo tomaba con una extraña relación recíproca, se estaba bien por parte de ambos lados.

No es que no me interesara la idea de compartir con alguien gustos, anécdotas, chistes y situaciones especiales…pero tampoco era de las personas que se esforzaban mucho por lo que deseaban; simplemente, lo tomaba como que si no llegaba no era para mí, ya aparecería.

Mientras no tuviera malas notas en mi boletín de finales de semestre papá estaría conforme; mientras fuera capaz de integrarme al grupo, cuando mis maestros lo precisaran, ellos estarían conformes; mientras fuera femenina, ordenada y educada mamá estaría conforme, y si pasaba los fines de semana en el patio trasero jugando con mi pequeña hermana podría ver su enorme sonrisa siempre.

Todo funcionaba, y no esperaba más de nada.

Y así, precisamente, suponía que sería aquel nuevo año de cuarto grado, y fue cuando todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados…

—¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo!

El chico se presentó a gran voz delante de todos. Parpadee varias veces al contemplarlo, era extraño ver a un chico así, al menos para mí y para mi curso completo.

Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo, tres marcas como bigotes de gato en cada mejilla y la energía de veinticinco cachorros _Golden Retriever_ cuando era hora de comer; tenía cierta tendencia a ser escandaloso para todo lo que hacía.

Casi siempre, cuando el salón se sumía en esos silencios serenos de estudio y pequeños murmullos, me gustaba cerrar los ojos y distraerme en mis pensamientos o, simplemente, garabatear cosas en las ultimas hojas de mi cuaderno. Aquellos pequeños momentos de paz, que tanto solía disfrutar, terminaron siendo interrumpidos siempre por algún ensordecedor grito del rubio, haciéndome rebotar de mi asiento y provocando que yo, y todos los ojos habidos en mi salón, se dirigieran al moreno en una mirada no muy amable.

Y así era siempre; Naruto era alborotado y el salón le dedicaba esa mirada reprobatoria que no lograba para nada acallarlo. Me sorprendía lo ausente que parecía a su juicio, él sonreía siempre, como si no se diera cuenta de su alrededor y viviera en su propia burbuja de escandalosidad.

No era una persona grosera, de hecho, era bastante amable; no dudaba en ofrecer su ayuda a algún compañero que, viera, la necesitara. Varias veces me levantó uno que otro lápiz que se me había caído del pupitre, o cuando le pedían algún favor él no le decía que no a nada, en eso los demás le estaban agradecidos.

Y luego de un accidentado inicio de año llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso donde nos pudimos acostumbrar a Naruto, el salón volvió a su extraña armonía y yo podía volver a mis desvaríos relajantes, ahora, ya siendo inmune a cualquier ocurrencia del rubio. El grupo entero aprendió a tolerarlo y llegó a tomarle una especie de lazo afectivo, no muy relevante, pero ya no lo despreciaban, era equilibrado.

Sí, Naruto se adaptó al grupo, aunque no se llevaba muy bien con los profesores, ni con el estudio en general. Se habían vuelto rutinarias las discusiones con los maestros por intentar que prestara atención y éste alegando que no entendía nada porque era aburrido.

Pero, como si de un efecto dominó se tratase, uno a uno, como nosotros, los profesores aprendieron a lidiar con las arrancadas del chico haciendo uso de toda su paciencia como educadores.

El Uzumaki parecía doblegar a todos con su anclada sonrisa y testaruda actitud…a todos, menos a la profesora de ciencias.

Senju Tsunade, la más estricta y aterradora profesora de todos los tiempos; nadie se atrevía a respirar en su presencia. Contaba la leyenda que si te atrevías a contestarle usaría tu cuerpo como el experimento de disección de los de sexto. Otros, decían que era capaz de golpearte tan fuerte que tu cara se deformaría irreparablemente, y las más alocadas aseguraban que ella había sido una torturadora que cumplió su condena en prisión y ahora se dedica a enseñar…

Fuera cual fuera la verdadera, nadie se atrevía a descubrirla. Por eso, por más injusta, dictatorial y mal llevada que podía ser, se hacía con el respeto todos…de todos menos, claro, de Naruto.

—¡No puede ponerme una mala nota por no estarla mirando-ttebayo!

—Estabas distraído y eso es una completa insurrección para mí —mientras ella escribía con parsimonia la nota en el cuaderno del rubio los nervios de Naruto crispaban a modo de tic en su pie derecho, estaba alterado, muy alterado.

—¡Sólo me distraje un segundo!

—No acepto distraídos en mi clase. Ahora, ¡fuera del salón!

—¿Qué! ¡esto es injusto! ¡Ni crea que le haré caso, vieja!

En ese segundo todo mundo perdió la respiración. Si se sabía algo sobre Tsunade Senju es que irremediablemente, nunca, ¡jamás! Puedes tocar con ella el tema de su edad…

—¿Cómo…hablaste, niño insolente? —la profesora giró su rostro lentamente hasta clavar una densa mirada castaña en los desafiantes zafiros del suicida rubio. La tensión era latente, tanto que podía cortarse con un delgado alfiler.

—Vi-e-ja.

Lo último que recuerdo es a un Naruto siendo arrastrado de las orejas fuera del salón a los gritos por la maestra. Nunca supimos que pasó con él; ella volvió a los quince minutos y el temor de que lo haya asesinado, o enviado por paquete a una reserva de leones hambrientos de niños maleducados en África, se hizo latente en nuestros corazones. Pudimos respirar aliviados cuando vimos aparecer a Naruto tres días después por la puerta del salón con la misma radiante sonrisa. Y aunque nunca nos quiso decir que pasó, sí nos explicó que ahora estaba obligado a tratarla con respeto o _"esta vez no tendría compasión"._

Los meses siguieron pasando y el otoño se hizo presente con la blanca escarcha del cielo que no llegaba a pintar el suelo, pero sí hacia que las hojas de los árboles se apresuraran a desprenderse de sus ramas y caer muertas a tierra.

Era un día martes como cualquier otro y me tocaba la limpieza del salón, por lo que todos mis compañeros ya se habían ido y yo era la única que quedaba ordenando.

Me gustaban los días que me tocaba limpiar; tenía un momento de tranquilidad en el cual podía meditar mientras hacía algo que todos necesitaban, era perfecto.

Cuando hube terminado con todas las tareas comencé con el laborioso trabajo de abrigarme antes de salir; una bufanda amarilla, un tapado lila y guantes bordó. Caminé tranquilamente hacia la salida por los pasillos casi desolados de la escuela, las clases habían terminado hace una media hora y, ciertamente, daba algo de miedo estar allí en ese momento.

Tenía en mis manos un vaso de agua sucia que alguien olvidó botar luego de la clase de arte. Caminaba bastante distraída cuando, de la nada, una puerta se abrió frente a mi obligándome, sin querer, a derramar el líquido que tenía sobre la persona que abrió la puerta.

—¿¡Pero qué haces, niña tonta?! —el chico se veía mucho más grande que yo, y estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si lo mojé por entero.

—L-lo, lo siento, no fue mi intensión, y-yo…—ya de por sí no era buena para manejar mi habla, y en una situación así todavía peor.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito? —él gritaba, y yo solía inhibirme ante aquellas situaciones, por lo que me era muy difícil reaccionar.

—¡N-no, claro que no! Es, es que no te vi…

—¿Qué no me viste! —él se calló al parecer percatarse de algo, frunció sus cejas para, lentamente, formar una bellaca sonrisa en su rostro—. Oh, claro, pero si eres una niña ciega.

—Y-yo no…

—¡Con razón tus ojos son tan feos!

Quería llorar de impotencia y rabia. Si algo detesté toda mi vida fueron las constantes burlas y comentarios hacía mis particulares ojos blancos. Papá decía que debía sentirme orgullosa, que eran nuestra marca distintiva que nos hacía resaltar como los Hyuga que somos, únicos. Pero a mí no me lo parecía, sí resaltaba, pero no como él me lo coloreaba.

—¡Mis ojos no tienen nada que…!

—¡Mírame, estoy aquí! ¿Acaso no me ves, niña ciega? —él se movía de un lado a otro mientras su descarada risa taladraba mis oídos.

—¡Eres un…! —levante mi mano como mero gesto impulsivo, pero él se percató y fue más rápido a lo que fuera que yo iba a hacer; tomó mi muñeca y la apretó con fuerza, sus ojos ya no mostraban diversión, sino mucho enojo. El miedo me invadió en ese momento y ya las lágrimas de asomaban por mis parpados.

Él acercó su rostro al mío y sólo pude cerrar mis ojos ante lo impotente que me sentía en esa situación, no era capaz de ya nada más y en esos momentos es cuando me daba cuenta que el conformarme no era suficiente para mí…

—¡Oye grandulón, suéltala-ttebayo! —esa inconfundible voz hizo que abriera mis ojos con rapidez justo a tiempo para ver como el rostro que estaba a unos centímetros del mío era alejado bruscamente por un empujón. Al percatarme de la situación sólo fui consciente de la espalda de Naruto delante de mí.

—¡¿Y tú quién eres, enano?!

El rubio colocó un brazo protectoramente delante de mí mientras que con el otro se señalaba con el dedo pulgar y su típica media sonrisa confianzuda.

—¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!

—¡Pues no te metas donde no te llaman, Narutonto!

—¡Ja! Pareces un bebote de mamá con esos insultos.

—Retira tus palabras enano —en una larga zancada se acercó hasta el Uzumaki para chocar sus frentes intentando intimidarlo con su evidente diferencia de alturas, mas el rubio no se amedrentaba ni un ápice.

—Yo, nunca retrocedo a mis palabras.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta; Naruto se abalanzó sobre ese chico y con mucho enojo comenzó a lanzarle golpes que el otro sujeto le devolvía. Yo sólo podía permanecer parada allí, torpe e incapaz de hacer algo. Suspiré aliviada cuando un profesor apareció, por fin, y los separó. Luego de un infructuoso pequeño interrogatorio sobre que ocurrió los llevó a ambos hacía la oficina del director. Lo último que pude ver fue la misma espalda de Naruto perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Al día siguiente Naruto no apareció por el colegio, y al siguiente tampoco, y no fue sino hasta el tercer día donde me pude acercar a él para agradecerle por lo que hizo y disculparme por causarle tantos problemas, odiaba sentirme una carga. Él sólo me sonrió en respuesta con un alegre _"no te preocupes"._

Podría decir que aquel fue mi primer acercamiento con el rubio. Luego de eso no sucedió nada más interesante. El festival de otoño ya había pasado y no encontrábamos en pleno invierno.

Ese lluvioso día la profesora Tsunade estaba más estricta de lo normal y ya cinco chicos se llevaban una nota en su cuaderno por cualquier tontería absurda que deliraba la maestra en su contra. Era totalmente injusto, pero no podíamos hacer nada.

Naruto estaba al borde de una catarsis nerviosa, y todos sabíamos el porqué; Era obvio adivinar que la profesora estaba provocándolo:

 _«Naruto, pasa al frente»._

 _«Naruto, no muerdas el lápiz»._

 _«Naruto, siéntate derecho»._

 _«Lee el capítulo dos»._

 _«Respuesta incorrecta»._

 _«Habla más fuerte»._

Todo eso resultaba un cumulo insufrible para la poca paciencia del chico. Tenía estrictamente prohibido reaccionar; según el dictado en su sanción no podía ocasionar más "descontroles" que afecten la armonía de sus compañeros y la clase en general. Lo que significaba que un arrebato más de su parte y podían hasta llegar a expulsarlo, y eso era lo que motivaba tanto a la rubia.

Por unos segundos, la clase se sumió en un silencio bastante pesado, Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su escritorio recargando sobre él sus codos y con sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus labios. Mientras cada uno estaba concentrado en su cuaderno, terminando los ejercicios del día, ella observaba minuciosamente con ojos mordaces y ninguno se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Justo cuando ese silencioso momento se estaba volviendo algo digerible, Tsunade arrastró su silla hacía atrás y se paró delante del pizarrón, lo que, como respuesta, provocó que todos dejáramos nuestros lápices y le prestáramos total atención.

—Como tarea para la próxima semana, deberán leer el capítulo tres, cuatro y cinco del libro, y responder todas y cada una de las preguntas, me las entregarán en la primera instancia de la clase…—se pausó unos segundos pasando su mirada por todos nosotros, deleitándose con nuestras innegables expresiones de desacuerdo e indignación—. Y más les vale entregar algo formidable, porque de este trabajo dependerá el sesenta por ciento de su calificación anual —mientras una aguda sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios todo el curso abrió los ojos desorbitantes ante tales palabras, de manera sutil nos dedicamos miradas de asombro entre nosotros, ¡era totalmente injusto! Y cuando pensamos que no podía ser ya más perversa, todos fuimos testigos de cómo sus ojos se clavaron en el rubio—. Y Naruto, tú, aparte, deberás escribir un ensayo y exponerlo delante de todos, porque es claro que necesitarás toda la ayuda posible para aprobar el año, sí es que puedes…

El Uzumaki dejó caer ligeramente su mandíbula mientras apretaba los puños en un gesto total de impotencia. Notaba como toda la rabia y el odio que sentía hacía esa maliciosa mujer brotaban de sus ojos como chispas centellantes, indicio de un abrasador fuego capas de consumirlo todo. Temí por ello, si Naruto hacía algo Tsunade cumpliría su cometido; un castigo más y podía ser su fin.

Ella lo presionaba con la mirada; retadora, desdeñosa y muy persuasiva. Él, sólo respiraba fuerte, viendo, desde mi lugar, como su pecho subía y bajaba alterado. En el momento en que clavó sus enormes ojos azules en los castaños suyos el tiempo se detuvo para todos; Naruto, podía hacer algo…

Para alivió de todos, la maestra giró sobre sus talones justo a tiempo y fue a pararse frente al pizarrón para limpiarlo. El momento tenso había terminado y podíamos respirar tranquilos…o al menos eso creíamos, hasta el instante en que una esfera de papel arrugado golpeó la ventana, rebotando en la pizarra mientras se escuchaba el ruido de sillas corriéndose bruscamente.

Tsunade giró ceñuda, todo sucedió en un segundo que le podía costar el alma a cualquiera, y ese cualquiera tenia marcas de gato y su última vida en juego. No sabíamos que hacer, teníamos nuestras miradas clavadas en ella porque si las enfocábamos en él claramente lo delataríamos. Aunque claro, no era necesaria tal hazaña al saber de antemano que la mujer lo culparía a como dé lugar, era lo que estaba esperando y, como todos, sabía que había sido su culpa.

Naruto tenía expresión de pánico con sus ojos bien abiertos, como de alguien que sabe que ha cometido el más grande error de su vida sólo por un impulso. En realidad, pudo haber sido peor: el rubio, de la rabia –justificada, pero, en fin-, arrugó su hoja descargándose con ella, creo que no fue realmente consciente cuando enfocó a la maestra y le apuntó con ella, de no haber sido por uno de nuestros compañeros que estaba junto a él, el cual se paró pronto y alcanzó a manotear su brazo para desviar el tiro, la cosa hubiese estado peor…

Tsunade entrecerró más sus ojos y Naruto tragó duro.

—¿Quién arrojó eso? —pronunció pausado, sin perder esa parsimonia que la caracterizaba. Por un minuto completo nadie se animó a contestar, no seríamos capaces de delatarlo—. Volveré a preguntar, ¿quién fue? —pasó su vista por todos quienes, como respuesta, sólo le rehuíamos inclinando nuestros rostros. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en su único objetivo—. Naruto —sus hombros se tensaron al oír su nombre y levantó el rostro totalmente atemorizado—, ¿me vas a decir que no fuiste tú? ¿En verdad crees que soy tan ingenua? —imitamos el gesto del rubio al abrir los ojos de forma exagerada, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y él volvió a apretar sus puños; era esto lo que ella buscaba.

—Y-yo…

El Uzumaki balbuceaba, algo extremadamente raro en él. Se notaba que estaba conteniéndose, lo más probable es que, si abría la boca, era capaz de insultarla en todos los colores posibles, por eso no se atrevía a hacer ninguna estupidez…otra más.

—Anda, si fuiste tú, se valiente y admítelo. ¿Quieres que castigue a alguien más por tu culpa?

Naruto soltó un jadeo, algo que él jamás permitiría sería que otra persona sufra consecuencias por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Y todos lo sabíamos; él era buen compañero, era un buen amigo. Cuando alguno de nosotros tuvo problemas el rubio aparecía en el momento intentando ayudar, y sí, quizás era molesto, ruidoso e inoportuno; pero era agradable y también gracioso. Desde que llegó cambió el sobrio ambiente del grupo por uno más alegre; chicos que jamás se miraron desde el primer grado ahora se saludaba en las mañanas, risas en conjunto, sonrisas cómplices, ayuda con la tarea…si dejábamos que se fuera, si no lo ayudábamos en este momento en que él nos necesitaba todos sus logros con nosotros no habría servido para nada, y nosotros nos convertiríamos en irremediables traidores. Naruto nos cambió, él una vez me salvó y ahora era mi turno de ser como él y defender lo que creo.

Con un resignado suspiro el Uzumaki aflojó sus puños derrotado, y levantó una firme mirada para admitir su culpabilidad con ese orgullo que lo caracterizaba, pero no iba a permitir eso, al menos no yo.

—Yo…

—¡Fui yo profesora! —Me levanté de mi lugar estrepitosamente y alcé la voz. Sentí como todos los ojos en la habitación se posaron en mí sorprendidos, y era entendible, viniendo de mi…pero no me amedrentaría, no renunciaría a mi palabra—. Yo, fui quien arrojó esa bola de papel…

Intentaba ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte, si me permitía flaquear todo se derrumbaría. Nunca había mentido, mucho menos a un profesor, nunca había desafiado la autoridad, y nunca, jamás había levantado la voz en público…me sentía extrañamente bien.

—Hyuga… ¿Tú? —Tsunade levantó una ceja en mi dirección, no había considerado el hecho de que, claramente, no me creería ni una palabra. Pero ya estaba aquí y no podía echarme para atrás. La mirada de Naruto estaba muy clavada en mí y no distaba de la sorpresa que acarreaban también las demás expresiones de mis compañeros.

—Sí, yo. Por eso, le pido que no culpe a Naruto, aceptaré mi castigo correspondiente.

—Hinata…—oí apenas susurrar a Naruto y algunos otros compañeros que comenzaban a intercambiar miradas. Un murmullo comenzó a llenar el lugar y la profesora no lo soportó mucho.

—¡Silencio! —Elevó su voz más alto de lo que alguna vez la escuché, dirigió sus ojos a mí y en ese momento todo mi interior tembló—. Hinata, sí sabes las consecuencias de tus hechos, ¿no? —comprendí su mensaje, entendía que ella sabía que lo estaba encubriendo, pero también tenía que entender que no me rendiría tan fácilmente, ya no.

—Sí.

—Entonces…

Estaba preparada para sus palabras, para su castigo para el regaño de mi padre, lo que viniera lo afrontaría. Pero en ese momento vi como Naruto abría la boca y dejé de respirar. ¡No debía decir nada! De seguro no podía soportar el hecho de que yo recibiera la sanción, pero era algo que yo había decidido, era mi propia elección.

—¡Yo lo hice profesora!

Giré bruscamente mi mirada a la persona que ahora estaba igual de parada que yo y con una mirada igual de determinada, no era Naruto, era otra compañera.

—¡No, fui yo!

—¡Mentira, fue mi culpa!

—¡Yo arrojé el papel!

Uno a uno cada miembro del salón se levantó para inculparse. Las miradas de Naruto, Tsunade y mía viajaban a cada chico que se levantaba a lo largo del lugar alzando la voz, tomando la responsabilidad del acto.

Mi corazón dio un brinco irreconocible, en ese momento no me sentí sola y estoy segura de que Naruto tampoco, sabía que sus sentimientos y acciones había llegado a cada corazón de nuestros compañeros como al mío, por eso, no lo abandonaríamos ahora que él nos necesitaba.

Tsunade hervía en rabia, debía ser la primera vez en todos sus años de educadora que todo un salón se le revelabs, un golpe duro para su orgullo.

—¡Sí profesora, fui yo! Mire —Uno de nuestros compañeros arrojó una bola de papel en un intento por respaldar sus palabras, lo que contagió al resto.

—¡No, mire: fui yo!

—¡No, así lo hice yo!

De un segundo a otro el salón se había convertido en un campo de guerra de bolas de papel, hasta yo me había unido, y jamás reímos tanto como aquella vez mientras Tsunade intentaba, inútilmente, detener ese caos.

Ese día nos castigaron a todos, pero fue curioso porque, desde entonces, nos unimos más. Naruto me agradeció por lo que hice y nos volvimos buenos amigos, así como también con más chicos del salón.

Esos últimos meses de cuarto grado mis días en la escuela fueron los mejores, todo era agradable, todo era perfecto, y aún más cuando Naruto alegraba nuestros días. Era divertido tener su compañía, y la disfruté todo lo que restaba del año.

Descubrí una parte de mí que no creía que tenía: podía reír, podía hablar abiertamente con otra persona o con varias, no tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba y siempre buscaba más y más; ya el conformarme no era suficiente.

El último día de clases nos tomamos una foto grupal, la cual atesoro con mucho aprecio.

Al año siguiente, lamentablemente, Naruto se había cambiado de escuela. Nos pusimos bastante tristes, pero procuramos en mantenernos tan unidos como él nos había enseñado a ser.

Desde entonces no vi al rubio por mucho tiempo, y así pasaron los años y yo seguí practicando lo que él me había enseñado; sin darme cuenta tomé su filosofía de vida como mía propia y llegué a la preparatoria siendo una Hinata totalmente diferente a la que comenzó esta historia.

Como dije, no volví a ver a Naruto, por lo que, sin querer realmente, con el tiempo me olvidé de él; para mí ya sólo era un bonito recuerdo de la infancia.

Pero como les mencioné, el destino no tenía eso pensado para mí, y ese año; con la edad de dieciséis y ya en mi primero de preparatoria, ¿quién pensaría que me volvería a encorar con mi rubio favorito?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Holas!**

 **¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Espero que bien xD**

 **¡Bueeeeno! ¡Por fin empieza esta historia!**

 **¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los que la leyeron y decidieron darle una oportunidad! A los que la agregaron a sus favoritos y la siguen y la NegroRosado que comentó! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Ok! Creo que no tengo mucho que decir así que me retiraré por ahora.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y no vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡bye, bye!**


	2. Capítulo II

**|II|**

—¿Te fijaste allí? Hay un signo que no está bien.

Mi hermanita puntualizó su mirada en la parte del ejercicio que le señalé con el lápiz, lo analizó intensamente, lo rehízo en su mente y, sólo así, pudo comprender su error.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Por eso no me dio el mismo resultado.

Sonreí ante su comprensión. Amaba poder ayudar a Hanabi con las matemáticas, sabía que se le daban bien, pero ante cualquier duda ella solía consultarme y me encantaba ser de utilidad para mi adorada hermana menor.

—Bueno, creo que con ese último ya están todos terminados —me levanté de mi lugar en la mesa de la cocina y tomé mi bolso, que estaba colgada en la silla, mientras veía a mi hermana terminar su tarea y, seguidamente, ponerse a guardar sus cosas—. Recuerda decirme luego que te dijo la maestra.

—Sí —asintió risueña.

Esperé a que Hanabi terminara su vaso de jugo de naranja y ambas salimos rumbo a la escuela. Como todas las mañanas, acompañé a mi hermana hasta la suya, adorábamos ese momento para ambas, era especial, un tiempo sólo de hermanas. Allí Hanabi hablaba y hablaba de todas sus graciosas anécdotas y yo también le platicaba de las mías.

—Recuerda esperarme aquí, pasaré por ti luego de la practica con el club.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo cada día que tienes práctica —como típico gesto suyo puso sus ojos en blanco y yo sonreí con algo de sorna ante su comentario.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Porque recuerdo una vez que llegué y cierta señorita se había ya ido con un chico que…

—¡So-sólo lo acompañé a buscar su bicicleta, pero tú entendiste todo mal, hermana!

Reí ante su bochorno. Aunque tuviera once años y una mente bastante despierta, Hanabi podía ser hasta tan tímida como yo.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Sólo espero que hoy tampoco haya perdido la llave de su candado o estarás en problemas, jovencita —infló sus mejillas, ahora sonrojadas, y sólo le contesté con una sonrisa y un beso en su frente que borró ese mohín—. Adiós, te veo más tarde.

La primaria de Hanabi estaba sólo a tres calles de mi preparatoria; eso lo había bien calculado mi padre cuando tuvo que inscribirme a mí, considerando ya estas situaciones.

Sí, mi padre era muy organizado y activo; de esos que se levantan a las seis de la mañana para aprovechar todo el tiempo del día posible y hacer cosas. Y aunque mi madre se levante sólo media hora después de él, para poder prepararnos el desayuno, sé que es de las que les cuesta más separarse de la suave almohada. Supongo que Hanabi es más como ella en ese sentido al tener que despertarla varias veces en las mañanas. Y yo…supongo que soy un poco de ambos; no me cuesta madrugar, pero si pudiera dormir más tiempo tampoco me quejaría.

 **…**

—¿Te puso un llamado de atención? Ino, apenas es la primer semana…

—En mi defensa, fue demasiado dramático. Sólo le hice un comentario por su cabello, es todo —Mi amiga se encogió de hombros con su tenedor en mano y Tenten puso los ojos en blanco antes de contradecirla. Me recordó a Hanabi…

—Decirle que su "peluquín" no lo ayudaba como pensaba y que conocías un método para la calvicie me suena bastante ofensivo —Ino arrugó el entrecejo y abrió la boca en un gesto exagerado de indignación.

—Ugh, no es mi culpa que no sepa valorar un buen consejo estético. Te lo digo, sólo estoy para ayudar.

Tenten volvió a rodar los ojos y yo sonreí mientras bebía de mi caja de jugo. Ino estaba convencida en que ir por el mundo dando consejos de belleza era una causa noble para la raza humana.

Mi rubia amiga se sirvió otra porción de ensalada antes de continuar hablando:

—¡De todos modos! ¡Eso no era lo que les quería comentar!

—¿Y entonces? —Tenten la miró cansada y yo asentí inquisidora aun sorbiendo.

—Hoy llegó un chico nuevo. No es muy común ya que las clases ya comenzaron, pero tampoco es del todo extraño. ¡Tienen que verlo! ¡Es rubio y tiene ojos azules!

—Ino, tú eres rubia y tienes los ojos azules —observó la castaña mientras la señalaba como algo obvio.

—No, no. Él es aún más rubio y tiene los ojos mucho más azules que los míos. ¡Pero es de lo más divertido y agradable! ¡Tienen que conocerlo! Todo el salón ya lo adora y apenas pasaron las dos primeras horas de clase.

—Me suena a payaso de la clase, no sé si me agradará…

—¡Ay, Tenten! Tú siempre eres desconfiada —Ino elevó las manos en un gesto exasperado y luego me miró a mí—. ¿Y tú Hina? ¿Qué opinas?

—Supongo que no será malo conocerlo, no parece un mal chico —me encogí de hombros.

—¡Así se habla, Hinata!

—Ay, pero Hinata es buena hasta con los ebrios que te paran en las esquinas y te piden dinero para alcohol con una mentira barata de que no tienen para comer.

—Sí, bueno, es cierto —Ino asintió ante el comentario de Tenten.

—¡Y-yo no…!

—¡Hinata! —giré mi rostro ante la voz que llamaba interrumpiéndome y pude identificar a dos chicas de la junta estudiantil.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué sucede?

—Hinata, no te queremos molestar de nuevo, pero te queríamos pedir si podrías reunirte con nosotros después de clases. ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!

—Ah, no me molestaría, pero tengo práctica con el equipo de porristas... —les esbocé una mirada apenada e inmediatamente ellas me la devolvieron una igual, por lo que decidí formular una solución en el momento—. Pero…podríamos reunirnos en la hora libre, ¿qué les parece?

Los rostros de ambas chicas se iluminaron.

—¡Sí, muchísimas gracias! —pronunciaron antes de marcharse.

—La buena Hinata ataca de nuevo —miré a mi amiga castaña con una sonrisa ceñuda—. Apenas estamos a media semana y varios clubes ya te están demandando. Deberías pensar un poco en ti, amiga.

"La buena Hinata" Así me apodaban ellas, y es que desde que me conocen tengo la manía de poder ayudar siempre a quien pueda, de tratar siempre de ver el lado bueno de todo y de todos y de defender las injusticas…bueno, las que yo considero como tales.

Ni yo lo entiendo, sólo sé que desde que estoy en primaria -no recuerdo específicamente cuando- desarrollé esta fórmula de vida y es que jamás retrocedo a mi palabra.

—Yo soy feliz si puedo ayudarlos —aclaré volviendo mi atención a mi almuerzo…oh, ya se terminó.

—Pues sí, pero…

—¡Miren! ¡Miren allá! ¡Ese es Naruto, el chico nuevo que les conté! —Ino se levantó efusivamente de su lugar señalando al mencionado. Obviamente giramos a verlo. ¡Wow, Ino tenía razón! Ese chico era aún más rubio que ella, increíble —. ¡Hey, Naruto!

—¡I-Ino! —Tenten se abochornó ante la llamada poco disimula… ¿para qué mentir? totalmente escandalosa de nuestra amiga. Quiso encogerse en su lugar, pero a ese rubio pareció no afectarle y se acercó hasta nuestro lugar con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Eh! Ino. ¿verdad?

—Así es. Quería que mis amigas te conocieran, ya que les hablé de lo buena persona que eres —ella sonrió altiva y Naruto se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, apenado. Algo bastante tierno en mi opinión. Pero, ahora que lo miro de cerca, su rostro me da una extraña sensación de nostalgia—. Chicas, él es Naruto, nuestro nuevo compañero —nos lo señaló con la mano como si lo fuéramos a confundir y luego hizo lo mismo con nosotras—. Naruto, ellas son mis amigas: Tenten y Hinata, ambas están en un salón diferente.

—Hola.

—Mucho gusto.

—¡Encantado chicas! —Ambas sonreímos casi por inercia, el aura alegre que irradiaba ese chico era demasiado cálida y agradable —. Espera, ¿tú eres Hinata?

—¿Eh? Este, sí —sorpresivamente se dirigió a mí, por lo que le respondí algo atolondrada.

De una manera que me pareció extraña, el chico inclinó su mirada y entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección. Inmediatamente la vergonzosa Hinata que aún habita en mí se puso de los pelos, esa mirada no me causó más que desesperación, fue muy extraño.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir con su análisis sobre mi persona el timbre sonó estruendosamente y con otra sonrisa, y un saludo con su mano elevada, se alejó velozmente de nosotras.

Fue raro.

Tuve una sensación extraña merodeando por mi pecho durante las siguientes dos horas de clase, pero luego entró el profesor Orochimaru con su temible biología y se me pasó casi instintivamente. Era la única materia que tenía ese efecto en, literalmente, todos los alumnos.

A la salida, cuando todos los estudiantes iban en estampida hacia la puerta principal, yo iban a contracorriente arriesgando mi propia integridad física para llegar a los vestidores e ir a mi practica de porristas. Una inmensa osadía cabe destacar.

—¡Auch! —Sentí el duro contacto de mi trasero con el frío suelo y tuve que cerrar los ojos, por lo que, lamentablemente, no pude mirar el rostro de mi agresor en medio de esa manada de cebras histéricas.

Yo no soy de desearle el mal a nadie, pero espero que se le haya caído su dinero por dejarme abandonada en el piso. Insensibles.

—¿Te ayudo?

Abrí mis ojos y vi como una mano se extendía justo frente a mi rostro. Cuando alcé aún más mi vista vi unos deslumbrantes faros azules, cuando pude enfocar bien comprendí que se trataba de Naruto. Wow, sus ojos aún me impresionan de lo intensos que son, sólo conocía el azul en los ojos gracias a Ino, y ni aún ellos se le comparaban, era todo un espectáculo.

Me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamientos y él seguía extendiéndome su mano. Algo abochornada, y con las mejillas sutilmente coloreadas por habérmele quedado mirándolo, la tomé aceptando su impulso para así levantarme.

—Gracias, fue una caída dura —expresé cerciorándome de que mi trasero se encuentre en condiciones.

—Eso noté —rio ligeramente—. Parece que será costumbre entre nosotros salvarnos —No entendí que quiso decir.

—¿A qué te refie…?

—¡Hinata! —Ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada al grito que una de mis compañeras de entrenamiento había dado unos cuantos metros detrás de Naruto —. ¡Apresúrate, no podemos llegar arde! ¡La profesora Anko ya llegó!

—¡¿Q-qué, tan pronto?! —Mi cara de horror no tenía comparación, y es que la entrenadora Anko, sino se le obedecía al pie de la letra, podía causar terror, mucho terror—. ¡Y-ya voy! —Me dispuse a avanzar, pero inmediatamente recordé con quien estaba, así que, de manera torpe, giré sobre mis talones para volver a él—. Hasta mañana Naruto-kun. De nuevo, ¡gracias! —Y salí corriendo.

Él me regaló una sonrisa divertida, seguramente por mi ridículo comportamiento, ¡qué vergüenza!

En fin, por ahora mi única preocupación era sobrevivir a mi maestra…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Kiba! ¡No hables con la boca llena, así pareces más un perro que de costumbre!

—¡No quieras venirme con tus consejos de estética, rubia!

—¡A ti primero hay que enseñarte modales!

Una discusión entre Ino y Kiba era casi de ley cada que todos nos juntábamos. En ese momento compartíamos el almuerzo del viernes.

—Que problemáticos son…—sonreí divertida mientras veía como Shikamaru se quejaba con un gesto de limpiar su oído con su meñique. Él era el que más detestaba la interrupción a la calma que generaban mis dos estéricos amigos.

—¿Ya se han unido a algún club? —solté al aire, intentando desleír la situación.

El cabeza de piña -así lo llamaba Kiba- bufó y cerró sus ojos para recostarse sobre sus brazos en la mesa, mascullando algo sobre que eso era muy problemático.

—El periódico escolar accedió a darme mi propia columna con tips para chicas—exclamó Ino sonriente—. Es lo más cercano a fundar mi propia revista de moda —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Siempre me alegraba escuchar lo resuelta y animada que estaba Ino con su sueño. Involuntariamente provocaba que una determinación similar me invada a mí con mi sueño de estudiar pediatría y crear mi propia fundación para ayudar a niños en todo el mundo…aunque primero empezaría con los de mi propia ciudad.

—Cuando me enteré que había un equipo de luchas femenino no dudé ni un instante en unirme —Tenten alzó la mirada con su mano empuñada—. Juro que patearé muchos traseros.

—No esperamos menos —la animó sonriente el castaño de dientes afilados —. Algo que no entiendo…Hina —se dirigió a mí y yo le presté mi total atención—, ¿cómo es que tú ya estás practicando con el equipo de porristas? Me parece sorprendentemente rápido.

—Ah… —me metí a la boca el último trozo de mi sándwich y lo hice esperar mientras lo degustaba como lo que era: la última porción. Luego de tragar y beber lo que quedaba de mi jugo me digné a contestarle —. Es que como estoy en el equipo desde la secundaria varias de las que ya formábamos parte nos reunimos desde el primer día con la entrenadora. Así también podíamos evaluar a la recién llegadas. Aunque claro, todas las que deciden unirse son muy buenas —concluí sonriente.

Cualquiera que me viera jamás se imaginaría que estuviera en un club como ese, no aparento para nada fortaleza física. Hasta yo aún me sorprendo de mi misma, pero si no fuera por un arranque de valentía en la secundaria no estaría aquí. Embriagada por la filosofía que traía de la primaria decidí arriesgarme y, extrañamente, resultó que no soy tan mala, al menos puedo defenderme.

—¿Y tú, Kiba? —Tenten me quitó la pregunta de la boca.

—Pasé la prueba para el equipo de futbol, ya soy un miembro oficial —se golpeó el pecho en un gesto de orgullo—. Ah, y ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? El rubio escandaloso.

—¿Naruto?

—Sí, ese. También está en el equipo.

—Vaya, será divertido verlos jugar juntos. Sin duda será algo explosivo —todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la observación de Tenten.

Aunque, para mí, escuchar el nombre de ese rubio volvió a dejarme invadida por esa extraña sensación que no terminaba de entender.

Es algo extrañamente nostálgico, ¿será que ya he visto a Naruto con anterioridad en mi vida? Él también tiene una actitud algo misteriosa con sus extraños comentarios que no logro de entender.

En fin, no es como si hayamos tenido muchas oportunidades para charlar, considerando que apenas lo conocí ayer. ¿Acaso algo me asegura que volveré a hablarle? La escuela es muy grande, y no por conocer a una persona significa que se convertirá en tu amiga.

En ese momento todos giramos nuestros rostros detrás de Ino cuando escuchamos el ruido estrepitoso de, lo que parecía, varias cosas caerse.

La imagen que se presentaba era la de un chico aparentemente albino por sus cabellos blancos junto a otro que tenía un ridículo corte "tazón", y, en medio de ellos, una bandeja desparramada por todo el piso.

Por la sonrisa del de pelo blanco no parecía un accidente…

—Ups, problemas.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kiba? —Inquirí siendo la única que volteo a verlo.

—El de sonrisa de tiburón se llama Suigetsu, va un año arriba nuestro y está en el equipo de futbol —mientras me respondía no me miraba, y yo iba intercalando mi visión entre él y la situación que llamó la atención de todo el comedor—. No es un tipo muy agradable, se quiere comportar superior con todos los novatos que entramos ayer, y ese que está junto a él es uno de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿ese chico está en nuestro año?

—Está en mi curso, se llama Rock Lee —Shikamaru tenía una mirada algo seria que desemejanza mucho de su común de aburrimiento.

—Estuvo bastante bien ayer en las pruebas, no me sorprendería que Suigetsu quiera intentar intimidarlo un poco. Es un idiota —ladró Kiba apretando sus colmillos.

Ese chico Lee, no parecía asustado, pero se ve que no quería ser parte de ningún problema. Luego de dirigirle unas palabras a un Suigetsu con sonrisa socarrona, se inclinó sobre la bandeja derramada en el sueño para levantarla.

Y lo que vi, no me agradó para nada.

El altanero de cabello blanco se inclinó sobre su mesa y tomando una bebida derramó el líquido que quedaba en ella sobre la cabeza de ese chico. Yo no soy de enfadarme, pero no pude evitar apretar los puños con fuerza ante tal acto de cobardía e injusticia frente a mí.

Era claro adivinar que para el ego de Suigetsu, el que Lee no haya hecho caso de su broma lo haya orillado a cometer un acto tan patético y grosero como ese.

El ladrido de Kiba no se hizo esperar, acompañado de los insultos de Tenten y las quejas de Ino. Un murmullo se oyó en todo el comedor, un par de idiotas se reían de la escena, pero la mayoría la observaban con miradas serías y susurros entre ellos. Para los mayores, al parecer, era un acto bastante común de ver.

Suigetsu sólo reía y Lee se paró lentamente ahora si con una mirada indignada a su abusador. Apretó los puños, mas no hizo nada. Es un chico bastante noble, lo admiro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te defenderás? ¿Y así piensas unirte al equipo? Que patético —el chico elevó su voz logrando que los que estábamos más lejos podamos escucharlos.

Lee apretaba los dientes, todos podíamos ver los indignado e impotente que se debía sentir, estaba segura de que, de ser por él, ya le habría cerrado la boca a ese abusivo, pero su nobleza no se lo permitía.

Y todo mientras él se burlaba.

Mi lado justiciero ya no aguantaba más. Hice un ademán de pararme y detener esta ridiculez, pero la mano de Kiba en mi hombro y su mirada de advertencia me pausó.

Estaba a punto de replicar, de quejarme, de abogar todos mis recursos para que me permitiera ir en ayuda de ese joven; pero una exclamación grupal de asombro de parte de todo el comedor nos hizo desistir de nuestra lucha de miradas y ambos giramos la vista ante la nueva escena que se presentaba frente nosotros.

Naruto, el nuevo, estaba detrás de Suigetsu sosteniendo sobre su cabeza lo que parecía un vaso de refresco vacío que, al parecer, ahora chorreaba por el cabello del peliblanco.

Abrí mis ojos con asombro como, supongo, hicieron todos los demás alumnos. Jamás pensé que Naruto sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—Te gusta ridiculizar, ¿eh? —la mirada fría que le dedicó Naruto no se comparaba en nada a la cálida con la que lo había conocido. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente—. Pues te hace ver tan idiota como te ves ahora.

—¡Imbécil! —rugió Suigetsu encarándolo—. Sólo eres otro mocoso de primero, ¡te arrepentirás de ponerme las manos encima! —levantó sus puños como amenaza.

—No me amedrento frente a niños cara de pescado como tú —El rubio se arremangó sin quitar su mirada fulminante de ese chico.

El aire en la cafetería era sumamente denso, difícil de respirar. Lo cual no preocupaba porque estoy segura de que, aparte de mí, más de uno estaba conteniendo la respiración en ese momento.

—¡Retira tus palabras enano, porque no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarte a causa de tu arrogante actitud!

—Yo, nunca retrocedo a mis palabras…

Algo pasó.

Mi mente me mareó en una especie de _dejà vu,_ pero la sorpresa de oír esas palabras, que se me hacía tan familiares, no me dejó cerrar los ojos.

Sólo cuando un extraño, sofocante y veloz viaje por mis recuerdos se hizo visible en el valle de mis pensamientos tuve que forzar mis parpados a cerrarse, apretando el tabique de mi nariz con mis dedos.

Y como un destello que mi mente usaba a modo de aviso que encontró lo que estaba buscando, el recuerdo de un sonriente niño rubio apareció frente a mí.

Fueron sólo milésimas de segundo, pero yo la padecí cada una, como si ese recuerdo hubiese estado oculto en lo más profundo de mi memoria, y de la manera más abrupta había sido sacado a flote.

Volví a abrir mis ojos ahora con aún más impresión, mientras los fugaces recuerdos de ese chico pasaban como flashes frente a mi vista.

Claro él… ¡era ese chico!

Antes de que pudiera seguir meditando en el mar de emociones que me invadía en ese momento, un sonido seco me hizo espabilar, y pude notar con horror como Naruto y ese tal Suigetsu había comenzado una lluvia de puñetazos el uno con el otro.

—¡Kiba, haz algo! —la voz alarmada de Ino no logró distraer mi visión de ese rubio que esquivaba y lanzaba puños con desenvoltura.

—Pero yo…

—¡Sólo hazlo!

Cuando Kiba decidió, algo dubitativo, levantarse a parar esa pelea, el grito de un profesor alertó a todos, inclusive a los chicos que se había convertido en las estrellas del espectáculo de esa cafetería.

Se acercó a ellos con una mirada severa y ofreciéndoles una buena reprimenda, pero ninguno de los dos les prestaba atención, sólo se dedicaban miradas furibundas entre ellos.

A los pocos segundos decidió llevárselos con él, supongo que, a la oficina del director, no sin antes vociferarnos un grito a todos los mirones.

La mirada culpable y sorprendida de Lee mientras seguía el camino de Naruto tras ese profesor, hizo que mi mente trajera a memoria otro recuerdo…

No lo podía creer.

Ese niño…Naruto… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lamento demasiaado la demora, es que me fui de vacaciones con mi familia y no me llevé la compu, despues no sabía bien como seguir y por último me costó encontrar tiempo para sentarme a escribir...**

 **Jeje sorry...**

 **Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado...al menos algo.**

 **¿Qué esperan que pase ahora que Hinata recordó a Naruto?**

 **No planeo que sea un fic muy largo, de hecho, quiero que sea corto, así queee trataré de esforzarme por no atrasarme demasiado en traerles los capítulos.**

 **De todos modos, tengo una trama para un fic Naruhina que no puedo esperar por empezar! xD**

 **Y ademas varios oneshot y otras tantas tramas que asaltan mi cabeza de vez en cuando...Sólo espero poder escribir todas...**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **¡Un saludo inmenso!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	3. Capítulo III

**|III|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recapitulemos. Cuando estaba en primaria recuerdo haber sido muy tímida y al mismo tiempo cerrada. No me importaba pasar desapercibida y no hacia ningún esfuerzo por que me notaran. Estaba bien en mi pequeña burbuja.

Mi vida era así. No me esforzaba realmente, si algo sucedía, sucedía y si no, no. Iba a la escuela porque tenía que hacerlo, estudiaba porque así lo quería papá, pero sólo lo justo y necesario.

No había una motivación en mi vida…

Hasta que él apareció.

Su rostro infantil me es más visible ahora. Claro que lo recuerdo, él es la razón de lo que yo soy ahora. ¡Le debo todo mi mundo a ese chico!

Si no fuese por él jamás me hubiese dado cuenta que la vida era más de las obligaciones que tenía que cumplir como ser humano, y que era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que me propusiese. Que podía cambiar la injusticia y que podía sacarle una sonrisa a un rostro triste.

Naruto era la razón de mi ideología, lo que tanto había olvidado, pero agradecía encarecidamente.

Nunca olvidaré lo que él hizo por mí.

—¡Tierra llamando a Hinata! ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? —sentí los nudillos de Shion golpear mi frente como si de una puerta se tratara, sacándome de manera brusca de mis –últimamente comunes- divagues mentales.

—¡Auch! ¡Shion, sabes que odio que hagas eso!

—¡concéntrate en la práctica! ¿Dónde tienes tu cabeza ahora? ¿Será que por fin Hinata Hyuga se enamoró?

Me abochorné ante su insinuante comentario, y pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban por la realidad irónica de que sí estaba pensando en un chico, pero no de la forma en que ella cree.

—Que tontería…—farfullé dándome vuelta para terminar ahí la conversación.

No es que fuera de esas chicas que no creen en el amor ni están interesadas en buscar pareja. Qué tontería. Sólo que imaginar ese motivo y unirlo con Naruto, se me hacía muy raro, además de apresurado, apenas podía procesar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente con respecto a él. ¡Y apenas lo conocía hace una semana!

Como era de esperarse, a Naruto y Suigetsu los suspendieron por unos días, casi toda la siguiente semana. Cuando Kiba me lo contó sentí una especie de deja vu –otra vez- y recordé a cantidad de veces que Naruto se ausentaba en la primaria por estar castigado.

La vez que me defendió sólo estuvo fuera por unos dos o tres días. Ahora que recuerdo, me reprocho no haberle hecho algún presente en forma de agradecimiento, más que sólo palabras.

Pero ahora que la vida me había dado la oportunidad de volvérmelo a encontrar podía reivindicar eso, podría darle el agradecimiento que se merece…

Pero, ¿qué le daba?

No lo conocía nada como para saber que podría gustarle recibir… ¿quizás alguna comida? A los hombres les gusta comer, y a mí no se me da mal cocinar…supongo que es lo más seguro.

Me dirigía fuera del colegio enfundada de nuevo en mi uniforme después de la práctica aún con ese pensamiento, ahora la duda estaba en que podía cocinarle…

—¡Hina!

Voltee atolondrada hacia la persona que gritó mi nombre y veo la sonriente mirada perruna de Kiba dirigiéndose hacia mí. Me terminé de girar y le sonreí en respuesta antes de contestar.

—Hola Kiba. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acabo de salir de mi practica con el equipo de futbol.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kiba me había dicho que el lunes comenzaron los entrenamientos. Es curioso que después de cuatro días, y saliendo al mismo horario, recién nos encontráramos por primera vez hoy.

—¿Vas a tu casa?

—No, iré a lo de Ino para ser su conejillo de indias con unos peinados que quiere probar en mi pobre cabello—acaricié sutilmente mis hebras azabaches y Kiba se rio.

—Sólo no dejes que te lo corte, lo tienes muy largo.

Y era cierto, cuando conocí a Ino y Kiba en primero de secundaria aún tenía mi cabello corto por encima de mi nuca. Y gracias a un comentario halagador y motivador de la rubia sobre mi belleza, decidí dejármelo crecer.

Con el tiempo me fue gustando, y hasta mi padre decía que me hacía ver igual a mi madre, lo cual me alegró mucho y me motivó aún más. Ahora lo tengo por la cintura y en serio me encanta.

—Dudo que se atreva a hacer eso...pero me defenderé ante cualquier circunstancia.

Kiba rio de nuevo y se alejó despidiéndose de mí con una mano alzada.

Hoy Hanabi también iba a ir a la casa de una amiga, así que no tengo que pasar por ella.

Me fui por el camino de la puerta principal y, justo cuando volteé en la última esquina del pasillo que quedaba para llegar a ella, me encontré con Naruto hablando con ese chico de la otra vez en la cafetería: Rock Lee. Ambos en medio de la puerta.

Se veía que estaban en una conversación muy amena, era bueno saber que Naruto y él pudieron formar una buena relación luego de lo sucedido la semana pasada. Naruto era nuevo así que no le vendría mal tener nuevos amigos.

Cuando me di cuenta, de nuevo su intensa mirada azul estaba sobre mí, y volví a enrojecer de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué con él siempre me siento tan torpe?

Me sonrió, y al ver esa expresión en su rostro el chico Lee también se giró hacia mí.

—Hinata. Hola —habló suave y acentuando su sonrisa que hacía remarcar esas rayas en sus mejillas.

Me acerqué vacilante más por cortesía que por otra cosa, si de mí dependiera hubiese salido de allí corriendo. Ni siquiera tenía un motivo, pero era eso lo que mi mente demandaba. Que cobarde eres Hinata.

—Hola —me obligué a no tartamudear, y afortunadamente salió bien. Aunque sentía que era lo único valiente que podría hacer mi voz por mí en ese momento—. Mucho gusto, soy Hinata —me dirigí cortésmente al muchacho junto a él, que en realidad no conocía, sólo por palabras de Kiba y Shikamaru.

—¡Hola Hinata! ¡Encantado de conocerte, soy Rock Lee! —este chico era muy efusivo. tomó mi mano sin darme cuenta y la agitó con ambas suyas. Casi siento que me sacaba el brazo.

—E-encantada —apenas pude articular y vi de reojo como la sonrisa de Naruto cambiaba a una divertida. Genial—. No sabía que ya habías regresado Naruto-kun. Me alegro —comenté cuando finalmente me soltó, dirigiendo mi mirada al rubio con cara inocente.

—Así es, hoy. Aunque el otro sujeto no tuvo tanta suerte y no regresará hasta el lunes.

—Pues se lo tiene bien merecido. ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar de esa forma? Es un completo idiota.

Fruncí el ceño totalmente indignada, y es que ya me había embalado. En verdad no soporto esos actos tan injustos, y yo no soy de las que se quejan por todo, pero tengo mis límites ante tales situaciones.

Elevé de nuevo mi vista a Naruto y vi que me miraba con una ceja enarcada y la comisura izquierda de sus labios levemente alzada. Y entonces caí en mi comportamiento, ¡de nuevo se estaba riendo de mí!

 _«Pero es que tú Hinata, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a moderarte frente a desconocidos? ¡Eres una dama, compórtate!»_

—Entiendo tu indignación, Hinata-san. Pero la violencia nunca resolverá nuestros problemas, al final de todo se hará justicia —Lee hablaba como todo un motivador profesional y yo sólo podía asentir con las mejillas teñidas de carmín —. Eso fue lo que le estaba diciendo a Naruto-kun, pero de todas formas agradezco su ayuda y lo aprecio —el de cejas pobladas miró a Naruto con admiración y este le devolvió la misma mirada determinada.

—Ni hablar, cejotas, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Cuando sonrió de forma tan abierta al afirmar esas palabras de nuevo la imagen del Naruto de nueve años volvía a mí. Tan radiante, tan resuelto, era el estandarte de todo lo que yo creía.

Lee se despidió de nosotros y no sé de qué manera terminé caminando junto a Naruto-kun algunas calles. Íbamos en silencio, el cual para mí era bastante incómodo, pero a él parecía no molestarle.

Un par de veces dirigí sutilmente mi mirada hacía su perfil, buscando la manera en la que podría iniciar la conversación que tanto quería tener con él.

Él... ¿se acordaría de mí?

—¿No quieres uno?

—¿eh?

—Un churro, si quieres uno.

Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de que él señalaba un carro de churros a mitad de cuadra, y que podía sentirse hasta aquí el delicioso olor a frito.

Mi estómago rugió descaradamente y me lo sostuve con ambas manos en un vago intento por calmarlo.

Lo miré apenada, pero él pareció no haberse percatado de aquello.

—No tengo dinero —y era cierto, porque lo estaba guardando para, con Hanabi, comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a mamá. Sabía que esa decisión me iba a limitar en casos como estos, pero quería tomarla, era por mamá.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo te pago —se giró y se encaminó al carro de churros no dándole importancia a mi pobreza. Sinceramente mi estómago se lo agradeció, porque de verdad quería una de esas dulzuras.

Naruto compró media docena y nos comimos tres cada uno. Eran de los mejores churros que había probado en mi vida. Tomé nota mental del lugar para volver alguna vez.

Las calles siguientes que nos quedaban ya no estaba ese incómodo silencio. Hablamos de un sin fin de cosas sin importancia, pero que en ese momento la tenían toda. Descubrí que su comida favorita era el ramen y que no recordaba la última vez que había probado un churro. Tenía que admitir que yo hace tiempo tampoco comía uno.

Me hizo reír muchas veces, y me puso feliz saber que aún conservaba esa característica efusividad que tenía de niño.

Tan absorta estaba que no me percaté del momento en que llegamos a la esquina que dividía nuestros caminos.

Cuando él se detuvo, se colocó frente a mí y me extendió su mano. Yo lo miré un segundo y sonreí cuando lo comprendí.

Se la estreche y una sonrisa entre ambos bastó para ese momento.

—Nos veremos mañana, Hinata.

—Adiós, Naruto-kun.

Cuando se marchó me quedé mirándolo mientras caminaba en reversa un par de metros con sus manos elevadas aun despidiéndose de mí.

Seguí su caminar unos minutos más, perdiendo en mis pupilas su silueta por el horizonte.

Hasta que me percaté de algo…

—¡Olvidé preguntarle si me recordaba!

Hinata…

Eres tan torpe…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Buenas noches/ mañanas / tardes!**

 **Aquí con un nuevo capítulo que decidí comenzar a escribir hoy y la inspiración me ayudó para poder terminarlo xD**

 **Lamento si ven algún error, no tuve tiempo (ni ganas) de revisarlo jeje**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Díganme que les va pareciendo la historia y que esperan que suceda...**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido.**

 **¡bye, bye!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**|IV|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Básicamente; la pasaste tan bien que ni se te pasó por la cabeza, en todo ese tiempo, preguntárselo.

—No veo la razón por la que debas utilizar ese tono sugerente.

—Por favor, Hinata. Desde aquí puedo ver ese pequeño sonrojo —me miró sobre su hombro mientras metía la cabeza en un salón de clases que resultó estar vacío.

Me llevé las manos a las mejillas con sorpresa y miedo y tras oír la risilla de mi amiga hice un mohín.

—¡Ino! ¡No te burles de mí! —apresuré el paso por el pasillo para seguir a la rubia hacia las escaleras.

—Ya Hina, tranquilízate. No es tan grave. Puedes preguntárselo hoy o mañana, ¿no? —entramos en el salón de música y, tras analizar las caras curiosas que nos miraban ante la intromisión, Ino salió bufando.

—No es tan simple para mí… —farfullé por lo bajo.

Bajamos otra escalera y llegamos a los pasillos del patio. La rubia afiló la mirada y con ella recorrió lentamente toda la zona.

—Podrías esperarlo luego de su práctica otra vez, así tendrían otra cita.

—Ya te dije que no fue una cita. Además, no quiero imaginar qué pensaría de mi si hago tal cosa…

—Pensará que le gustas —Observé cómo mi amiga se escondía detrás de un arbusto y apuntaba con su cámara. Avergonzada, decidí mirar a otro lado y retroceder unos dos pasos de ella.

—Exacto, y no quiero eso. Gracias —Al ver su concentración tras el lente suspiré con cansancio—. Ino, ¿y tú en serio estás haciendo esto?

—¡Por supuesto! Esta historia será todo un éxito —me pronunció en susurros metida en su papel de espionaje.

—Si realmente tuvieras una historia…Acéptalo, no puedes comprobar que el profesor Orochimaru es en realidad mujer sólo con una fotografía.

—Pero puedo generar polémica y eso me dará tiempo para hacer mi investigación —sonrió maliciosa mientras ajustaba el lente de su cámara tras haber localizado a su objetivo en las máquinas expendedoras.

—No preguntaré en que consiste tu investigación para no verme involucrada…

—Lástima, eres la única disponible mi pequeña y eficiente Watson.

—¿Y Tenten?

—Tiene que atender la tienda de su familia.

—¿Kiba?

—Está castigado.

—¿Shikamaru?

Ino me dedicó una mirada significativa mientras enarcaba una ceja. Bufé. Estaba atrapada.

—Ah, listo. Ya tengo todo el material que necesito para este artículo —se levantó de su escondite y contempló sus fotografías dentro de la máquina—. Muchas gracias, Hina. No lo habría logrado hacer sin ti.

—Perfectamente podrías haberlo hecho sin mí —entorné mis ojos intentando penetrar su sonrisa con mi mirada.

—Lo sé, pero así es más divertido —me palmeó el hombro.

Cuando ambas retomamos el camino por los pasillos del patio hacia la cafetería un llamado detrás nuestro nos hizo voltearnos casi al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hinata, Ino!

Una muchacha peli rosa se acercó con un leve trote. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en ambas que la mirábamos expectante y, entonces, sonrió.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

—Hola frentona, ¿qué te traes?

—Hola chicas, quería que me hicieran un favor —la chica metió su mano derecha en el bolso que le colgaba del hombro izquierdo y de allí sacó dos hojas de papel—. Estoy pre-organizado las actividades del festival, y necesito saber la temática que cada salón expondrá este año, además de lo que hará cada respectivo club —explicó mientras cada una tomábamos una hoja—. Y ya que ustedes son las delegadas de sus cursos, necesito que en este papel anoten la temática que realizarán y los nombres de los miembros que estarán a cargo y si necesitan que la escuela les facilite algo. Aunque ustedes saben lo difícil que es pedir presupuesto, así que traten de ser económicas —finalizó su discurso sonriente mientras nosotras le prestábamos atención a sus hojas.

—Pero el festival es en noviembre frentona, aún faltan seis meses —Ino bajó el papel de su vista y la miró sin comprender.

—Nunca está de más ser precavida. No es lo único que el consejo estudiantil debe organizar en el año y, como este festival demanda mucho, no quiero amontonar mis tareas para el final.

—Sakura es la mejor presidenta del consejo que hemos tenido.

—¿Qué dices, Hinata? Yo sólo hago mi mejor esfuerzo —contestó modesta con una mano tras su cabeza—. Bueno, se los encargo chicas. Iré a buscar a los demás delegados. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambas volteamos agitando las manos suavemente hacia la dirección en que iba la peli rosa.

—Esta Sakura…—Ino exhaló resignada mientras observaba la figura de su amiga de la infancia alejarse—. Bueno, vayamos a la cafetería que los chicos nos están esperando. Así podremos discutir ideas para los temas de cada grupo —Me dediqué a asentir a sus palabras y ambas emprendimos camino al comedor de la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A veces -sólo a veces-, me reprimía a mí misma el ser tan solicita y servicial. No sabía decir _No_. Lo sé ese es un gran defecto y acepto que lo tengo, ¡pero es que es tan difícil el dejar de hacerlo!

En el momento no lo pienso, sólo actúo, sólo digo: _Sí_. Y no veo luego las consecuencias que me acarrean.

Por ejemplo, ahora: La ayudante de la entrenadora Anko faltó por estar enferma y yo toda ilusa e inocente me ofrecí para hacer sus tareas luego de la práctica, alegando que sería fácil. Si claro…

Tuve que lavar veintidós pompones, hacer el inventario del material, reordenar las colchonetas y llevarlas hasta el cobertizo detrás del patio de la escuela donde están todos los materiales deportivos.

Fue agotador…

No sé cómo Matsuri puede hacerlo todo ella sola siempre, ¡que admirable mujer!

Pero eso no era lo peor -aunque si tengo que admitir que mañana me dolerá todo-, sino el hecho de que Hanabi lleva veinte minutos o más esperándome en la puerta de su escuela, ¡si es que no ha decidido irse aún!

Tenía que apresurarme, ¿qué clase de hermana mayor sería si olvidara pasar a buscar a mi hermanita al colegio? Una terrible, lo sé.

Al menos ahora sólo me quedaba encontrar la forma de llevar el enorme barril de agua hasta el cobertizo…algo se me tenía que ocurrir.

Analicé su imponente figura por un minuto. Éramos él y yo. Tenía que ganar esto.

Como primer tanteo obvio intenté levantarlo, pero claramente era mucho más pesado que yo, así que esa opción estaba totalmente descartada. Recostarlo para rodarlo hacía allá tampoco parecía buena idea, sería difícil darle la dirección correcta.

Entonces parece que mi cerebro decidió darme una mano, porque una idea surgió en mi cabeza:

Si Matsuri tenía que hacer esto todos los días se supone que había una forma, y que yo sepa jamás vi a nadie levantar esto salvo a los extremistas del equipo de lucha. Así que tenía que haber una manera para poder moverlo, y dado que no tiene ruedas debía conseguir algo que sí; un carro.

Fui al cobertizo y la vi, una especie de carreta de acero con una enorme manilla y una pequeña rampa detrás. Perfecto.

La llevé junto al barril, totalmente realizada al saber que sólo me faltaba eso para poder ir con Hanabi. Pero entonces se me presentó otra dificultad que no tomé en cuenta.

El barril en serio era pesado, ni siquiera podía moverlo un centímetro para llevarlo hasta la rampa de la carreta.

Bufé molesta y me masajeé las sienes con mis dedos. No era de perder la compostura en momentos así, y hoy no sería la excepción, ningún barril se burlaría de mí.

Hice uso de todas las fuerzas habidas y por haber en los músculos de mi cuerpo y, empujando ese mastodonte, logré hacer que callera pesadamente en el pasto.

No pude evitar soltar un gritito de victoria en la cara del barril…si la tuviera.

Tomé aire para prepararme para lo que se avecinaba; intenté por todos los medios empujarlo sobre la pequeña rampa y hacerlo subir finalmente. Pero seguía tan pesado como al principio, y el haber abusado de mis fuerzas anteriormente ya me estaba dejando ver sus secuelas.

Pero no me rendí.

Seguí empujando, Hanabi me estaba esperando, no podía fallarle, pero tampoco podía dejar eso allí, Matsuri y la entrenadora también confiaban en mí, no podía decepcionarlas.

Intenté intenté e intenté, pero ese méndigo coloso no hacia seña de querer abandonar su lugar, se le veía muy cómodo al muy desgraciado.

No lo soportaba más… tenía que hacerlo. Estaba muy frustrada. Entonces no me contuve:

—¡Maldito seas, estúpido barril! ¡Te sacaré de ahí así sea lo último que haga!

Lo señalé con el dedo acusador y lo más enojada que he estado en semanas o meses.

Estuve a punto de soltar otra sarta de inútiles insultos al barril cuando un carraspeo hizo que me tensara por completo.

No quería voltear, definitivamente no voltearía. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora entendía la expresión: _¡Trágame tierra!_ Porque era eso lo que quería que pasara exactamente.

Mis mejillas se arrebolaron por completo y agaché la cabeza lo más que pude en un vago intento por ocultarme de mi espectador.

—No me gusta meterme en discusiones ajenas, pero no me puedo permitir que insultes a ese barril.

El tono burlón. _ese_ tono burlón. Rayos… ¿no podía ser cualquier otra persona? ¡La escuela estaba llena de ellas!

Podía sentir la sonrisa socarrona y burlesca de Naruto helar mi nuca y fue inevitable como el rojo de mis mejillas subía hasta mis orejas.

Me giré hacia él, y pude ver su relajada postura, con los dedos de su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo delantero del pantalón del uniforme que ya vestía, sosteniendo su bolso de entrenamiento y esbozando esa sutil sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente e, inexplicablemente, hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

—N-Naruto…—Rayos, no era una ilusión—. ¡Ho-hola! —inútilmente intenté esbozar una sonrisa para aminorar mi vergonzosa situación, pero resultó un fracaso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó aún en la misma postura y obviamente con su misma zorruna sonrisa.

—A-ah…pues bueno…yo…—las palabras se me agolpaban en la lengua y chocaban contra mis labios, estaba actuando como una tonta. Suspiré pesadamente con resignación cerrando mis ojos en el proceso—. No puedo subir ese barril… —señalé con mi dedo sin abrir mis ojos—. Mi hermana me está esperando en su escuela para que la recoja y sólo me falta terminar con esto.

Me encorvo aún más desganada al escuchar mis propias palabras y recordar mi situación. Maldición, Hanabi me matará.

Escuché de su parte una leve risa para luego sentir sus pasos acercándose. Levanté la vista y lo miré parándose frente al barril, cuando me erguí por completo él ladeó su rostro hacia mí.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Mi corazón se llenó de esperanzado anhelo.

—¿Puedes con él?

—Intentemos los dos.

Asentí sonriente y me acerqué, Naruto me indicó que lo sostuviera por un extremo y él tomó el otro, a la cuenta de tres comenzamos a rodarlo e increíblemente el mastodonte se estaba moviendo. Admito que no fue tarea sencilla subirlo por la rampilla, pero ambos pudimos hacer que llegara a la cima y posicionarlo sobre el carro.

—¡Sí! —exclamé casi jadeando cuando lo vi finalmente ahí arriba.

Naruto me ayudo también a llevarlo hasta el cobertizo ya que me di cuenta de que era también pensado moverlo.

Cuando al fin lo dejamos en su lugar caí de rodillas rendida y muerta de cansancio, pero ya muy aliviada.

—Por fin…—murmuré agotada y fui consciente de la presencia de Naruto parada junto a mi mirándome con expresión divertida. Me incorporé algo avergonzada e intenté mantenerle la mirada—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, en verdad no sé qué hubiese hecho —me incliné de manera respetuosa delante suyo. Mis padres son muy conservadores y no cabe duda de que me criaron de ese modo, lo cual no cuestiono, jamás me avergonzaré por ser una persona respetuosa.

—Ya no te preocupes, en serio —intentó restarle importancia—. Pero oye, ¿no dijiste que tu hermana te estaba...?

—¡Hanabi! —me incorporé de golpe al recordarlo—. ¡Lo siento Naruto-kun, tengo que irme sino mi hermana me…!

El sonido de mi celular hizo que me detuviera en seco. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y miré: Era un mensaje de Hanabi.

 ** _Hanabi – 18: 36_** _Hermana, olvidé avisarte. Tengo que hacer un proyecto, estoy en casa de una compañera. Papá me recogerá luego. Perdón si te hice esperar jeje_

Genial.

A veces, detesto pretender ser tan responsable con Hanabi cuando es claro que ella no tiene esas intenciones para nada.

Sigo suspirando aun cuando voy caminando con Naruto por las calles de la ciudad. Esa niña… no tengo duda de que algún día será una adolescente muy rebelde, y de sólo pensar eso ya me da dolor de cabeza.

Un carraspeo del rubio a mi lado logra hacer que salga de mis pensamientos. Cuando me doy cuenta ya hemos llegado a la parte del camino donde nos separamos.

—Bueno yo…tengo que irme, por este lado —señaló su dirección con el pulgar y se notaba algo incómodo. Seguro es por mi silencio todo el camino, pero no puedo disculparme por eso, en verdad hoy no tengo ánimos de ponerme a pensar en todo lo que él conlleva para mi torturadora mente.

—Uhm, sí… de nuevo gracias por ayudarme —le sonreí sutil, tampoco puedo ser una maleducada.

—No hay problema…—correspondió mi gesto con una de sus suaves sonrisas. Era el momento en que tenía que marcharse –o en su defecto; yo- pero hizo una expresión extraña, como si quisiera decir algo más. Se me quedó mirando, ¿quizás esperaba que yo dijese algo? Con un suspiro parece que al final desistió de lo que sea que quería que sucediera y se giró sobre sus talones—. Nos vemos mañana.

Asentí con un leve susurro correspondiendo a su mano que me saludaba vagamente en forma de despedida.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Supongo que hoy los dos andamos extraños…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Buenas gente!**

 **Lamento la tardanza para con este cap. De hecho, ya casi has tenido tiempo je. Pero entre cosas de la facu y eso no podía terminarlo. Pero hoy ya me decidí a hacerlo así que acá está.**

 **Bien, creo que para el capítulo que viene más adelante en la historia de la historia, y vamos a dejar de ir tan lento, porque no es la idea que tenía pensado así que prepárense porque la trama comienza ahora ... o al menos eso tengo planeado.**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**

 **¿Tener idea de qué sucederá?**

 **Quizás no xD**

 **Muchas gracias a kitsunaro64, PopCorn01por sus comentarios en el cap pasado x3 y a todos los que leen la historia de verdad, ¡mil gracias!**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews, follows y favs! Y si les gusta la historia pueden compartirla si quieren :3**

 **¡Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	5. Capítulo V

**|V|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miraba el mordisqueado esmalte de mis uñas sin pensar en nada en particular mientras escuchaba la voz de Ino de fondo hablándome y hablándome. Sinceramente, hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de lo que me estaba diciendo.

—¿Crees que el tul es demasiado?

Me obligué a levantar la vista hacía ella y hacer trabajar mi cerebro para responder su pregunta.

Estábamos en su casa -más específicamente en su cuarto- probándonos los disfraces que usaríamos mañana en el festival de la escuela. Sí, ha pasado algo de tiempo.

Fruncí los labios analizando el tul con corsé y medias largas con sombrero que, según Ino, era un disfraz de bruja. _«Una bruja arrebatada»_ diría mi abuela.

—Yo diría que es lo que más tela tiene de todo ese conjunto.

—Para mí pareces una quinceañera.

Me contagié de la discreta, y algo burlesca, risa de Tenten mientras Ino se dedicaba a lanzarnos una mirada furtiva.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también —Tenten se defendió al tiempo que se paraba del pequeño sillón en donde estaba y se acercaba a un bolso lleno de ropa y telas que había traído—. Mira, prueba esta falda larga, tiene el mismo tono y estoy segura de que acentuará más tu figura además de que quedará mejor con el traje.

Ino estiró su mano y la tomó algo dubitativa, luego sonrió y asintió.

—Ok.

—Hina, dime que conseguiste el perro.

La castaña se había volteado a mi como si en ese momento hubiese recordado ese detalle. Esbocé una sonrisa autosuficiente antes de meter mi mano en mi bolso y sacar de él un peluche en forma de un pequeño perro negro.

—No fue sencillo, pero aproveché que Hanabi aún no terminaba su cena para cometer el secuestro —hablé con falsa seriedad mientras ella tomaba el muñeco en sus manos.

—Oh, es un perfecto _Toto_.

—De hecho, se llama _Harry_.

—¿ _Harry_?

—Sí…mi hermana está algo obsesionada con _One Direction_ —hice una mueca y Tenten me imitó.

—Oh…pobrecilla —negó con la cabeza—. Pero bueno, al menos por lo que duré el día de mañana serás _Toto_ amiguito —le habló al perro inanimado y en seguida volvió su vista a mí de nuevo—. ¿Ya tienes tu vestido?

—Oh, sí —exclamé sacando del mismo bolso un vestido de muselina de época color azul pastel ceñido a la cintura y pechos, pero suelto en la falda larga hasta los tobillos. Las mangas eran largas hasta los codos y tenía una puntilla en la parte del pecho.

—¿Es el que te hizo tu madre? —cuestionó Ino parándose junto a la castaña. Asentí a su pregunta —¡Póntelo!

Suspiré un poco e hice lo que me pidieron. No tenía ganas, pero sabía que no podría contradecirlas. Cuando terminé de deslizar la prenda sobre mí y acomodar la falda, me miré en el espejo. En verdad, mi madre había hecho un gran trabajo.

—¡Kya! ¡Te queda precioso, Hina! Olvídate de Dorothy, eres toda una damisela con ese vestido.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pareces una princesa _Disney_ …antes de conocer al príncipe claro —Tenten se rio ante su ocurrente aclaración y yo la miré con fingida molestia.

—Pero entonces ¿qué hago con _Toto_?

—Si serás una princesa necesitas a tu mascota acompañante claro. Espera, creo que tengo una tiara por aquí.

Ino se alejó para rebuscar en los cajones de su cómoda mientras yo caminé hasta la cama y me recosté como si no hubiese descansado en semanas. Y la verdad estaba algo agotada. El festival nos había tenido ocupadas como por dos semanas; entre repartir las tareas a cada miembro del grupo hasta encargarme de la mía puntualmente y mantener organizados a todos.

Estaba agotada física y mentalmente.

Sin mencionar que acabábamos de salir de una temporada de exámenes, las prácticas con el equipo, los partidos y las constantes reuniones con el consejo a las que cada delegado debía asistir para la constante planeación del dichoso festival.

Juro que estoy empezando a odiarlo, sólo quiero que termine. Sakura ha estado algo densa con todo este tema, y aunque la entiendo -porque yo también quiero que salga bien- no puedo seguirle mucho el ritmo sinceramente.

Pero me esfuerzo, porque sé que ella también lo hace y no puedo dejarla sola, al menos los demás también han puesto de su parte. Por lo visto, todo saldrá espectacular.

—¡Aquí está! —Ino lanzó la pequeña tiara a mi vientre; era plateada y brillante—. Y tenías razón Tenten, esta falda es mucho mejor —la castaña sólo guiñó un ojo.

Las dos se me lanzaron igual de agotadas a ambos lados de la cama, apretándome en el proceso y dejando que suelte un quejido mezclado con carcajadas.

—¡Rayos! ya no entramos en esta cama. ¿Cuánto crecimos desde secundaria?

—¿No será que estás más gorda? —Ino le lanzó una almohada y yo tuve que cubrirme para evitar salir herida mientras me reía entre dientes.

Nos sumimos en un silencio relajante, y estoy segura de que nos hubiéramos quedado dormidas si no fuera porque el teléfono de Ino comenzó a sonar de manera histérica.

—mm… ¡Ino! ¿Quién demonios te escribe tan desesperadamente? —Tenten gruñó con la voz amortiguada por la almohada con la que se cubrió la cara.

Ino se incorporó en la cama para estirar el brazo y tomar su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, lo desbloqueo y, luego de unos segundos mirando la pantalla, una maliciosa sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Uh…creo que a Hina le interesará mucho saber quién me escribe —canturreó haciéndome mirarla con medida indiferencia mientras la castaña también se incorporaba a mi lado, ahora, totalmente interesada.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es?

Ino agudizó más su sonrisa y colocó el teléfono frente a su rostro para comenzar a leer el mensaje en voz alta. Yo sólo me limite a cubrirme el rostro con la almohada que había usado mi amiga hace un momento.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta para darle más dramatismo a su acto y prosiguió:

—Mensaje de…Naruto —pude sentir ese calor en mis mejillas que tan común se me había hecho ese año ante la sola mención de aquel rubio. Agradecía en ese momento tener mi rostro cubierto para que mis amigas no aprovecharan mi estado y se burlaran—: ¡Hola, Ino! ¿Estás con Hinata? ¿Le puedes preguntar si me consiguió lo que le pedí? Sino pudo dile que no se preocupe y que gracias de todas formas.

Para cuando terminó de leer el mensaje le siguieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que me saqué la almohada del rostro y hablé:

—Dile que lo conseguí, mañana se lo llevaré a la escuela —me erguí finalmente igual que ellas y sonreí para hablarle.

—Oki, oki.

—¿Qué te pidió?

—Como tanto el curso de Ino y suyo como el nuestro decidieron hacer una competencia y alquiler de disfraces me pidió si le podía dar un estetoscopio de papá, asumo que quiere disfrazarse de médico.

—¿Y por qué no te escribió a ti? ¿No tiene tu número?

Desvié la mirada con mis, ya tradicionales, mejilla arreboladas.

—¿Po-por qué debería tenerlo?

—Lo conoces desde que ingresó. No digo que son grandes amigos, pero se llevan bien.

—N-no por eso debería…

—Justamente, Tenten —la voz fingidamente seria de mi amiga de ojos azules me interrumpió—. Pero aquí hay otro factor que hace que nuestra querida amiga, aquí presente, actué como lo hace con él.

Levantó sus cejas de manera juguetona dedicándome una mirada sugerente. Fruncí el ceño e intenté asesinarla con mi mirada sólo para disminuir el bochorno que sentía en todo mi cuerpo ahora más sonrojada.

Tenten pareció no comprender al principio, nos miró a Ino y a mi consecutivamente y de repente abrió grande los ojos.

—No puede ser… ¡Te gusta Naruto!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste, Hinata?!

—¡Pero yo no…!

—Se lo tuvo bien guardado todo este tiempo.

—¡No confías en nosotras?!

—Digo lo mismo.

—¡Me siento traicionada!

—Totalmente traicionada.

—¡Ya paren! —sin aguantarme más golpee sus caras con las almohadas para que así se calmaran—. No…no me gusta Naruto-kun.

Ambas se miraron significativamente por unos segundos y volvieron a poner su atención en mí, encarnando una ceja en el proceso.

—¿Por qué lo niegas?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, Hinata —Tenten se paró de la cama y volvió al cómodo sillón que había junto a la cómoda—. Es claro que te atrae, es la primera vez que vemos que te comportas así con un chico —Hizo un gesto con sus manos como enfatizando lo que dijo. Bajé el rostro sin saber realmente que contestarle.

Ante mi silencio Ino me miró con ternura y también decidió hablar.

—No es nada malo y lo sabes —acarició mi mano con la suya—. No tengas miedo de sentir lo que sea que sientes, Hinata.

Incliné mi cabeza a sus brillantes ojos azules, como buscando la respuesta que quería oír en ellos.

¿Por qué me constaba admitir algo tan sencillo? Admitirme a mí misma que me gustaba un chico…que me gustaba Naruto.

Pero es que…Era la primera vez que me pasaba y, sinceramente, estaba algo asustada. ¿Realmente esto que siento significa que me gusta?

Aún esa noche, acostada en mi cama en las penumbras de mi habitación, ese pensamiento seguía atormentándome.

No era tarde, apenas eran las once de la noche. Pero me había acostado temprano por el agitado día que teníamos mañana y aun así no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama con la mente hecha toda una maraña.

El sonido del vibrador de mi celular me distrajo, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada al aparato sobre la mesa de noche que alumbraba toda la habitación anunciando un mensaje entrante.

Era un número que no tenía registrado. Extrañada lo abrí.

 _ **Desconocido – 23: 26**_

 _¡Hola Hinata! Soy Naruto, Ino me dio tu número. Quería preguntarte si conseguiste que tu padre te prestara el estetoscopio, porque si no ¡no te preocupes! Y lamento molestarte tan tarde jeje._

Mi corazón se detuvo un mísero segundo para luego dispararse a un alocado galope de latidos. Sentí enrojecer mis mejillas de nuevo, y sólo pude maldecir a Ino en silencio.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé y exhalé para relajarme y contestar con dedos casi tontamente temblorosos.

 **Hinata – 23: 28**

 _¡Sí, Naruto-kun! Lo conseguí. Pensé que Ino te lo había dicho jeje Y no te preocupes, no me molestas._

Suspiré cuando lo envié, sopesando porque casi puse al final de la última frase un _"nunca"._ Intenté tranquilizarme diciéndome que no le hubiera mentido, porque jamás él me pareció molesto o inoportuno.

Me asusté ante lo rápido que reaccioné al escuchar cómo me llegaba otro mensaje.

 **Desconocido – 23: 31**

 _¡Gracias Hinata! ¡Eres la mejor! Te veo mañana, que tengas dulces sueños._

Sonreí como tonta ante lo dulce que sonó lo último, y casi reí pesando que se vio cursi para ser él.

Me debatí un minuto entero si debía contestarle de nuevo…él ya se había despedido ¿no?

Pero yo no…

¡Al diablo!

¡Tenía que ser educada!

 **Hinata – 23: 33**

 _No fue nada. Buenas noches Naruto-kun._

Lo había hecho. Y no podía creerlo.

Me sentía una tonta por estarme preocupando por nimiedades como esas ¡Dios!

Cuando el celular volvió a sonar sentí como mi corazón se detuvo. Temblorosa me fijé, y ciertamente era otro mensaje del rubio.

Sentí un alivio inmenso y sonreí gigante cuando vi el sonriente _emoji_ que me había enviado junto a uno adormilado.

Suspiré con fuerza y volví a tenderme entre las sabanas y almohadas de mi enorme cama. Mirando el techo. Pensando.

¿Quién era Naruto?

Ciertamente un chico dulce y amable; Simpático, gracioso y… ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Bastante atractivo.

Pero estaba segura de que lo que sea que siento por él va aún más allá de todas esas características. Mucho más allá…a una época lejana donde él era un brillante sol que alumbró las tinieblas de mi mente y me dio un nuevo camino.

Sí, mucho más allá…

Lo admiraba, le estaba eternamente agradecida por hacerme ser quien soy ahora, se lo debía y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecérselo.

Pero, ¿Era…sólo eso?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—En serio, no sé cómo haces para siempre verte bien aún cuando estás vestida de babosa.

Reí antes su comentario y su expresión de resignada desaprobación.

—No soy una babosa, Ino. Soy una oruga —enfaticé luciéndome como una orgullosa larva, mi voz sonó amortiguada por el enorme traje que portaba.

—Ya quítate eso, prefiero verte con el vestido lindo de princesa.

Le obedecí sonriente y devolví el disfraz a uno de los muchos percheros que había en mi salón exhibiendo variados e increíbles disfraces. ¡Había de todo! Mis compañeros sí que se habían esforzado, y se notaba por la cantidad de alumnos que teníamos llevándose trajes para usar durante el festival.

—Hinata, ¿podrías llevar estos trajes a la bodega donde están las demás cajas? Es que están fallados.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí —Asentí ante el pedido de mi compañera vestida de abeja.

—Yo te acompaño, debo volver a mi salón.

Los pasillos estaban abaratados de gente y cartelería, el ambiente en si era totalmente divertido y radiante. Sin duda el festival era todo un éxito.

—¿Ya viste lo atractivo que se ve Naruto en su traje de doctor?

Me sonroje de sorpresa ante el repentino comentario de Ino.

—Emm…bueno s-si lo vi…—Y sí que lo había hecho. No pude evitarlo, tenía que entregarle el estetoscopio. Y podía decir con total certeza que Ino tenía razón al decir que se veía atractivo, aún más con esa radiante sonrisa que siempre tenía.

—¿Ah sí?... ¿Entonces admites que te gusta, aunque sea un poquito?

Sentí sus sugerentes codazos en mis costillas, esperando una respuesta que ni yo sabía aún.

Agradecí que justo llegamos a su salón y aproveché para excusarme con que tenía que seguir hasta la bodega para guardar los trajes.

Me salvé…

Los pasillos que seguían a la bodega del conserje -que en ese momento estaba repleta de la utilería de cada curso- se encontraban menos concurridos que los anteriores, sólo veía pasar algunos alumnos con cajas y más utilería.

Divagué en mis pensamientos mientras los recorría.

No era que me costaría admitir que me gustaba si ese fuera el caso –creo-, pero… la verdad no sé realmente si lo que siento por él es ese tipo de sentimiento.

Porque si me gusta significa que debo verlo como una especie de "objetivo" … ¿no?

¿Estoy mal?

Si te gusta un chico ¿no es porque quieres que sea tu pareja? Eso involucra un montón de otros sentimientos hasta donde yo sé.

¿Eso no sería egoísta?

No, creo que así funciona.

Pero creo que no es exactamente eso lo que yo siento.

Entonces, ¿no me gusta Naruto en realidad?

—¡Hinata!

Me voltee antes la conocida voz de Shion que había aparecido por otro pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede? —detuve mis pasos y esperé a que ella se me acercara.

—¿Has visto a Sakura? Surgió un inconveniente con la obra del club de teatro y necesito su autorización para hacer un cambio en el horario de las presentaciones.

—No, lo siento no la he visto —la miré con pena y ella bufó exasperada.

—Está bien. Si la vez avísale, por favor.

Y así como apareció se fue.

Retomé el camino pensando que Sakura debía estar muy atareada ese día. Seguro estaba resolviendo problemas en otro lado. Sólo espero que todo le salga bien.

Cuando estaba por doblar al final del pasillo hacia donde estaba la bodega detuve mis pasos al escuchar extraños susurros provenientes de debajo de las escaleras que se encontraban junto a aquella puerta.

De chismosa –porque sí, todos lo tenemos en diferentes medidas, lamentablemente- me asomé y casi en ese instante supe que nunca debí hacerlo.

Vi perfectamente las siluetas de Naruto y –por el color de cabello- la que parecía ser Sakura, preguntándome que estaría haciendo allí. Fruncí en ceño cuando me pregunté que, si ellos se conocían, jamás los había visto platicar.

Su cercanía me incomodaba y me ponía los pelos de punta. Mi cerebro me gritaba que saliera de ahí, que no era propio de mi estar husmeando, pero la curiosidad y un sentimiento aún más feo me obligaban a quedarme ahí, como una completa entrometida.

Inconscientemente clave mis uñas en mis palmas cuando vi la intensa, y a la vez tierna, mirada que Naruto le estaba dedicando. Le susurró algo, ella hizo lo mismo, él se acercó y en el momento en que unieron sus labios una neblina cubrió mi visión, haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y obligándome a salir de allí y encerrarme en la bodega.

Respiré agitada, tratando de calmar a mi frenético corazón y la neblina acuosa de mis ojos. No caían lágrimas, pero me ardían los párpados.

Un sentimiento pesado y punzante se instaló en mi pecho, era doloroso e inexplicable. Era como sentir que algo había sido arrancado de mi corazón.

Y sólo entonces lo entendí…

Me gustaba Naruto…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hello!**

 **Como siempre mis disculpas por tardar, la facultad, la facultad...**

 **¡Pero eso no me detiene!**

 **Últimamente mi mente me ha asaltado con muchas ideas de proyectos NaruHina que me son súper tentadores, pero para eso primero debo terminar esta hermosura(? Al menos para mi lo es :'v**

 **Ok, hablando del capítulo en sí...¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se las dejé picando? jeje Sorry**

 **En fin, ¡al fin algo de drama!**

 **Ya pensaba que los estaba aburriendo xD**

 **¿Qué piensan que hará Hinata a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo actuará?**

 **Buenop, hasta acá llego por hoy.**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus hermosos votos y comentarios!**

 **Esperaré no tardarme con el próximo cap así no los dejo con el corazón en la boca por mucho tiempo jeje.**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar me despido.**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**| VI |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hinata, no te muevas ni te asustes…—inmediatamente levanté mi vista en dirección a Kiba que me hablaba lento y con precaución. Enarqué una ceja entre confundida y algo asustada—. ¡No voltees! —Me advirtió de pronto—. Pero…hay una araña en tu hombro…

—¡¿Eh?! —Lo hice. Y cuando me giré para sacudirme el hombro con terror y brusquedad la sonora y gutural carcajada de Kiba retumbó en mis oídos. Me volví a mirarlo con profundo odio.

—¡C-Casi me da un paro cardiaco! ¡Sabes que les tengo terror, Kiba! —me llevé una mano al pecho para, inútilmente, intentar calmar los erráticos latidos de mi corazón.

—Calma…—estiró la primer _«a»_ en un intento de aminorar mi estado. Fracasó rotundamente—. Sólo quería que reaccionaras, está súper rara y distraída…más de lo normal —se encogió de hombros sin expresión—. Era mi único método. Y funcionó —finalizó sonriéndome burlón.

No le respondí de inmediato. Me le quedé mirando, meditando en sus palabras. Desvié mis ojos de su sonriente expresión. Tenía razón; he estado torpe últimamente…y por últimamente me refiero a desde el día del festival escolar hace ya dos semanas.

Aún no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi mente, y aunque me digo siempre que no debo darle tanta importancia, realmente no puedo ignorar ese pequeño dolor en el pecho que se aparece constantemente.

Sí, al final me di cuenta de que sentía algo por Naruto, algo más allá de la amistad o el simple compañerismo…aunque no sé realmente que tan "allá".

Claro que no fue de la manera más dulce y feliz, quizás es en parte mi culpa por intentar negarlo por tanto tiempo. De todos modos, ahora Naruto y Sakura eran la reciente pareja de la escuela y aún los cuchicheos no se terminaban.

Estaba bien, bueno al menos lo intentaba. Jamás había experimentado esto y la verdad no sé cómo tomarlo. Supongo que debo hacerme la fuerte e intentar olvidarlo…nada que no sepa hacer ya.

— _¡Hello!_ —la cantarina voz de Ino resuena en mi oído izquierdo cuando la siento abalanzarse sobre el lugar vacío a mi lado—. _Good morning_ Hinata, ¿cómo te trata este _wonderful day_?

No sé si reír o llorar. Ino comenzó a tomar clases particulares de inglés, según ella porque le ayudará en su carrera y la hará ver más profesional cuando tenga que ir a una entrevista de trabajo en cualquier revista –de moda, obvio-. Pero apenas lleva un mes estudiando y ya es algo…irritante.

—¡Demonios, Ino! ¡Ya te dije que se te da fatal, deja de hacer eso!

—¡No hablo contigo, perro roñoso!

No puedo evitar reír bajo, y agradezco internamente que me hayan hecho olvidar de mi –últimamente- constante dolor. Son en estos instantes en los que en verdad disfruto el tener amigos. Aunque hablen un inglés espantoso.

—¿Cuál es la riña de hoy? —Tenten se sienta junto a Kiba con una sonrisa en los labios de: _«lo de todos los días»._

—Tenten, por favor dile a Ino que deje de hablar inglés. O, en realidad, que deje de intentar hacerlo —Kiba miró a la castaña con súplica, la verdad ella era la única que podía _"bajar"_ a Ino cada que una idea loca se le subía a la cabeza.

—Por favor, ni que realmente fuera a…

—Ino, por favor, te lo ruego, ya deja de hacerlo.

—¡¿Tú también, Tenten?! —la contempló patidifusa. Era como si tu propia madre se pusiera del lado de los niños que te están molestando—. Tú si me apoyas, ¿no es cierto, Hinata?

La apenas sonrisa que intentaba evitar que se me dibujara desapareció cuando clavó sus esperanzados ojos en mí. ¡Rayos! Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Me hacía sentir como si de mí dependiera que le trasplanten el corazón.

Ya lo he dicho, a veces odiaba ser tan amable.

—E-eh…bueno, yo… —Tengo tanto las expectantes miradas de Kiba y Tenten como la de Ino sobre mí.

Me siento en una encrucijada. Me cuesta pronunciar palabra, pero cuando por fin me decido a hablar la imagen de Naruto entrando a la cafetería junto con Sakura provocan que el revoltijo en el estómago se trague todo lo que sea que estuve a punto de decir.

Simplemente entraron, se sonrieron, él besó su mejilla y después se encaminaron a mesas diferentes.

Así eran ellos; sabía que Sakura aprovechaba el almuerzo para organizar pequeñas cuestiones con los miembros del consejo, y Naruto se iba con sus amigos.

No solían tener muchas muestras de cariño en público, al parecer en eso eran bastante cautelosos. E internamente se los agradecía, no podría soportar verlos tan juntos cada que me giro a ver…Y es que sí, a veces lo hago sólo para torturarme y hacerme la idea de que efectivamente son pareja.

Ino se percató de mi enmudecimiento y giró su rostro hacia donde se dirige el mío para ver el momento exacto en el que los labios de Naruto abandonan la mejilla de Sakura para, finalmente, alejarse.

Se giró de nuevo hacia mí y posó suavemente su mano sobre la mía.

—Cariño…si quieres voy y accidentalmente dejo caer mi ensalada sobre ella —Reí suave por su sugerencia.

Sabía que era capaz de eso, tanto Tenten como Ino se habían dado cuenta de mi estado y el por qué… No necesité comentárselos, fue demasiado obvio desde el principio.

—Si quieres, para que sea más creíble, yo le pongo el pie a Ino y así ella se tropieza —La rubia la miró con gesto de indignada desaprobación, y ya ahí no pude contener mi risa.

—En serio no creo que sea necesario —apenas pude pronnunciar mientras recuperaba el habla—. De verdad estoy bien.

Ambas compartieron ese mismo gesto de siempre: Se miraron por un segundo completo para voltear la mirada hacia mí con una ceja enarcada.

—Las últimas semanas no dicen lo mismo…

—En serio, no tienes que negarlo, Hina. Al menos no a nosotras.

A veces me preguntaba si yo era demasiado transparente o es que ellas en serio me conocían muy bien. No pude evitar hacer una mueca y desviar mi mirada de las de ellas.

—Nunca…había experimentado esto…—Miraba mis manos empuñadas en mi regazo mientras apenas podía confesar aquello. Y a pesar del frio y la desolación que inundaban mi corazón, sentí sus cálidas miradas brindándome todo el apoyo que me pudiera dar.

—No te desanimes Hina, es normal —Ino puso su mano en mi hombro.

—Sí, anímate. Esta no es la Hinata que conocemos —Tenten tomó mi mano desde el otro lado de la mesa y me la estrujó. Sonreí ante su apoyo, el de ambas—. Vamos, Hina ¿Qué eres? ¿Una mujer o una morsa?

Su tono desafiante hizo que levantara mi vista a ella con una mueca entre confundida y divertida. Ino la miró igual.

—¿Qué es esa pregunta? —cuestionó arrugando la nariz.

—La leí en un libro* —se encogió de hombros—. Anda Hina, responde.

—Una mujer. Definitivamente —La tres explotamos en una carcajada que tardó mucho en apaciguarse.

—Oigan…les recuerdo que sigo aquí —La voz resentida del único chico en la mesa nos hizo espabilar un poco más rápido.

—Oh, lo siento sarnoso —Ino le habló con falsa lástima—. Si quieres puedes ser la morsa.

—¡Pues obviamente no soy una mujer!

Volvimos a estallar en carcajadas, Kiba cabreado a veces era muy divertido.

Comienzo a creer que es cierto eso que dicen de que la risa limpia el alma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Allí arriba?

Mientras con mi dedo índice señalaba el frondoso árbol junto al cobertizo me volví a mirar los asentivos rostros de algunas de mis compañeras del equipo de porristas.

—Sí, Hinata. ¡Por favor!

—¡¿Y por qué yo?!

—Porque eres la mejor del equipo... —Shion desvió ligeramente la mirada murmurándolo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera.

—Ahora sí, ¿no? …—sisee molesta al saberme que si todas me lo rogaban no sería capaz de negarme.

Y ahí estaba yo, trepando ese inmenso arbusto para subir al techo del cobertizo y recoger el bastón que una de mis compañeras perdió…Dios ¿qué tan mala puntería tenía que tener para que acabara allí?

Pero el problema no era su desafinada coordinación, el lugar donde cayó o el hecho de que estaban entrenando lejos de área de práctica. No. El problema es que ese era _«El bastón»_ Insignia trofeo de la escuela por haber ganado el torneo nacional de porristas cinco años consecutivos.

Y lo peor de todo es que la capitana, y miembro valioso de ese legendario equipo de antaño que recibió tal galardón, era nuestra querida y latosa entrenadora Anko.

Y yo aquí arriba, buscando suicidarme.

—¡¿P-por qué lo sacaron si saben que está prohibido?! —mi voz sonó ahogada cuando mi pie resbaló un poco al apoyarse sobre el dudoso y enchapado techo del cobertizo.

—¡Fue culpa de Shion!

—¡¿Qué?! —La mencionada protestó indignada—. ¡Tú fuiste la de la idea!

—¡Sí, pero tú lo tomaste!

—Eso es cierto…

—¡Tú ni hables que me insististe para que lo hiciera!

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me limitaba a, solamente, concentrarme en donde pisar para llegar al objeto que buscaba; el muy desgraciado estaba al otro extremo de mí. Avanzar por el medio no era opción, así que tuve que ir despacio bordeando la superficie. Y yo que le tengo pánico a las alturas…

Me deslicé con cuidado y casi lloro de felicidad cuando me agaché y tuve por fin el bastón en mis manos.

Ahora sólo tenía que volver tras mis pasos y bajar el árbol hasta la segura tierra…Ya pensaría como hacer eso.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?

Me tensé de inmediato, y agradecí el todavía estar agachada. La voz entrecortada de una de mis compañeras me confirmó mi temor.

—Entrenadora Anko…

—Deberían estar allá en el campo con sus demás compañeras, ¿en qué pierden el tiempo?

 _«¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!»_

Mi labio estaba a punto de romperse con la fuerza de mis dientes destrozándolo. ¡Si la entrenadora me encontraba a MI en este lugar con SU bastón era mi fin!

—Estábamos…emm…—Una de ellas comenzó a balbucear. Rayos, sé que todas les tenemos pavor a la entrenadora, pero no por eso van a delatarme… ¿verdad?

Podría ser la oportunidad perfecta: Me echarían, Shion se quedaría como líder de cuadro, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

—¡En realidad! —¡Ahí estaba! —. No teníamos ganas de entrenar así que nos escabullimos aquí. Lo sentimos entrenadora.

—¡L-lo sentimos! —corearon las otras, supuse que entendieron el plan.

Suspiré en mi mente aliviada, Shion no me traicionó, menos mal…Aunque debí suponerlo, a ella le gusta competir, pero no jugar sucio, en eso es muy noble. Y hoy me salvo la vida, supongo que estamos a mano.

—Me avergüenza esa actitud, nunca lograrán ser grandes porristas y ganar el torneo nacional si piensan de ese modo tan poco comprometido. Ahora, como castigo por querer burlarse de mí, harán cincuenta flexiones de brazos, ¿entendido señoritas? Andando.

Escuché sus pisadas alejándose y al sentirlas algo lejos levanté a penas mi cabeza para ver cómo se retiraban. En ese momento Shion se volteó rápidamente y me guiñó un ojo.

Ok, entendí; Debo seguir con mi cometido.

Sabía que los latidos de mi corazón no se iban a normalizar mientras estuviera allí arriba, así que tomé todo el aire que pude y me dispuse a deslizarme, de nuevo de manera lenta, por el borde de la cubierta hasta el árbol.

El regreso fue más sencillo, aunque de nuevo casi resbalo cuando puse un pie en la rama del árbol.

A esta parte no quería llegar… ¿Cómo demonios me bajo de aquí?

Pensé en saltar, pero lo descarté de inmediato; estaba muy alto. Podría deslizarme y apoyar mis pies en el tronco como hice para subir, pero la sola idea de voltearme y bajar un pie sin poderme agarrar de nada me hacia hiperventilar.

Joder.

¿Qué iba a hacer, qué iba a hacer?

Si las chicas no se hubiesen ido sería más sencillo, pero ahora estaba sola.

Cerré los ojos. Piensa Hinata, piensa.

O sólo…no pienses y salta.

No. Rayos, no podía.

—¿Hinata? —Mi corazón saltó de alegría y alivio cuando escuché su voz. ¡Ahí estaba él, Naruto! —. ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? Shion me dijo algo como que necesitabas que te ayude, pero no le entendí muy bien porque hablo bajo y rápido.

Sus cejas se fruncieron confundidas al mirarme. Y yo no podía estar más agradecida con Shion por tan grandiosa idea.

—Luego te explico, pero por ahora necesito bajar de aquí. ¿Me ayudas?

Inclinó la cabeza, aún confundido, pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó más al árbol para quedar justo debajo de mí.

—De acuerdo. Salta —Lo vi estirar sus brazos y mis cejas se alzaron casi hasta la raíz de mi cabello.

—¿Qué? ¡No, ni loca!

—Anda Hinata, salta. No te pasará nada, yo te atraparé.

—¡Me voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Nos vamos matar!

—No enloquezcas, ¿nunca saltaste de un trampolín?

—Sí, cuando había agua debajo.

—Bueno ahora yo estoy debajo y te atraparé.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Vamos, Hinata!

—¡No!

—Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Me miró de una manera tan profunda que mi garganta se cerró. Recordé que era Naruto, a quien de niña estaba segura de que le confiaría mi vida. Traté de que el miedo no me dominara como solía hacerlo antes de que él llegara, con su confianza, a derribarlo.

—De…de acuerdo —trague grueso y él asintió complacido.

Cerré los ojos y me deslicé. Por un ínfimo segundo me sentí caer a la nada y luego los brazos de Naruto atraparme…y luego ambos cayendo al suelo.

—¡Na-naruto! —estaba sobre él, así que mi caída había sido prácticamente segura. Pero Naruto estaba sobre el mismísimo suelo, por lo que me aterraba como se encontraba—. ¿Estás bien? —Vi como sus ojos querían abrirse y balbuceo algo que no le entendí—. ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

—¿Te…quitas de encima? Me…estás aplastando el pecho…—Apenas pronunció casis sin aire.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo siento! —bajé de él y me incliné a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

Tosió un poco y se sentó para sacudirse la ropa. Luego me miró y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¡De maravilla! ¿Ves? Te dije que no había nada que temer —Sonreí por sus palabras.

—Los dos caímos al piso.

—Detalles, detalles —le restó importancia en un gesto con la mano mientras se incorporaba y luego me la tendió para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

Me aseguré de devolver rápidamente el bastón a su lugar y suspiré porque todo al menos salió bien.

Cuando salí del cobertizo Naruto aún seguía allí afuera.

—¿Me explicarás que rayos pasó? Digo, me lo merezco; mi pobre trasero estará adolorido una semana por tu culpa.

Reí bajo por sus ocurrencias y volví a exhalar con fuerza.

—Ah… es una larga historia —intenté zafar.

—Bueno, tenemos todo el camino de regreso a casa para que me lo cuentes —sonrió zorruno y se volteó para comenzar a caminar. Yo lo miré confundida.

—¿Iremos los dos? —No pude evitar preguntar. Él volvió la cabeza y enarcó una de sus rubias cejas.

—Sí, los dos. ¿Quién más?

—No irás con…—Me mordí la lengua antes de seguir hablando. No quería sacar el tema de Sakura, no con él.

—¿Con quién? —Se volvió hacía mí y cuando alcé el rostro vi que tenía esa mirada profunda que de vez en cuando me dedicaba.

Parpadee. Estaba segura de que no quería sacar ese tema con él. Al menos no ahora, y si era posible; nunca.

—No…nada —Pasé por su lado sin mirarlo y avancé en la dirección que el antes tomó.

Lo escuché bufar y de pronto sus pasos de acoplaron a los míos para caminar junto a mí.

Lo miré con cautela y me miraba serio, pero, de pronto, me regaló otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—¿Entonces me acompañarás? —Me reí entre dientes y volvía verlo divertida.

—Nop.

Hizo un gesto de indignación con sus labios.

—Ah bien, entonces me iré sólo hasta mi casa y con mi trasero adolorido.

—Okey.

—¡Oye, Hinata! —reclamó divertido y yo no pude evitar reír de nuevo aún más fuerte.

Ese día volví a irme a casa con Naruto, y no fue el último. En lo que restó del año fueron muchos los días en que me acompañó, alegando aún que se iría sólo y yo, entre risas, no podía negarme.

Los meses pasaron y así el año escolar terminó. Segundo de preparatoria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***: Es una referencia a una adaptación NaruHina de un libro que leí en FF. La saqué de ahí porque la amé xD Muy buen libro/adaptación, se las recomiendo.**

 **¡Hello!**

 **Aquí llegando con un nuevo capítulo de esta curiosa historia xD**

 **Pude haberlo terminado antes, pero la universidad me secuestró, ya saben...**

 **Pero hoy me senté decidida a publicarlo y aquí estamos!**

 **Como verán no hay mucho NaruSaku a la vista ...**

 **Y ese Naruto siempre es tan oportuno xD**

 **¿Qué piensan? Vayan formulando teorías locas…**

 **Ok, ya pasó primero de prepa y ahora se nos viene en segundo año...estoy debatiéndome conmigo misma si hacer un capítulo de vacaciones de verano o directamente pasar al próximo año escolar, pero ya veré en que quedo Xd**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? Podría ser tipo un especial…hmm**

 **Ok espero que les haya gustado el cap, o que me digan que no lo hizo, ¡Se reciben comentarios! (?)**

 **¡Muuchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows!**

 **Un abrazo gigante a lovely-Shy girl que le tengo que contestar un MP ahora mismo Xd Es hermoso conocer gente así de loca como una(?)**

 **Y Perla gd por favor no sufras que yo sufriré contigo(?) Xd**

 **También saludos a Agustin Monetti que nunca falta tu comentario :3 A Katydg y a Kitsunaro64.**

 **Y a todos los que me leen y son fantasmones x3**

 **¡Muchas gracias chicos! Se los quiere :3**

 **¡Y antes que nada!**

 **Si son fans también de inazuma Eleven y están viendo el nuevo anime, si queiren, puede pasarse a leer un oneshotito que hice de un shipp que me gustó :P**

 **Sorry por la nota tan larga…**

 **¡Ok, hasta acá hoy!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**|VII|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disculpen cualquier error o falta de coherencia, no tuve ganas de leerlo de nuevo para revisar, je.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yo soy una friolenta empedernida, no tengo remedio. Por eso amaba en verano poder usar short, faldas, y blusas ligeras sin temer a tiritar de frío.

Pero caminar totalmente empapada por el parque, cuando estaba bajando el sol, provocaba irremediablemente que esos escalofríos invadieran mi cuerpo.

De manera inútil envolvía mi cuerpo con mis propios brazos, el frio se me calaba hasta los huesos…Aunque, quizás, exageraba un poco.

—Bueno, pudo haber sido peor —Junto a mí, Naruto caminaba con cautela, como si se quisiera disculpar con cada avance. Me miraba apenado y trataba de sonreír para hacerme sentí mejor.

Si no hubiese sido porque yo accedí a esto le echaría toda la culpa.

Pero no. Como siempre, mi incapacidad a decir «No», me hacía meterme en problemas…eso y que sea Naruto.

Todo esto comenzó, tan sólo, hace un par de horas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba tenía un perro. GIGANTE. Así, en mayúsculas. Akamaru era su nombre, y él lo amaba como si fuese su otra mitad. Literalmente; compartían su comida, se bañaban juntos y dormían juntos. El único momento del día en que no estaban pegados era durante la escuela. Y esto sólo a partir de segundo de secundaria, porque Akamaru creció y Kiba ya no podía filtrarlo entre su uniforme.

Aunque aquello no impedía que Kiba oliera a perro todo el tiempo. Ino era la primera en demostrar su aberración; tapándose la nariz y pronunciando con voz nasal:

—Apestas a perro sucio.

De ahí su insultante apodo que con el tiempo se transformó en un apelativo casi cariñoso.

La cuestión es, que este verano la mamá de Kiba ganó unas vacaciones pagas para dos personas en un resort en la costa, y, como su hijo tuvo la súper capacidad de pasar el año escolar, decidió invitarlo a él.

Y yo, como siempre, no pude evitar aceptar la petición de mi amigo por hacerme cargo de su mascota durante toda la semana que estaría fuera. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Casi me lo pidió llorando…

Aún, al recordar su taladrante voz dictaminándome todas sus pautas de cuidadora, el cerebro se me estremecía.

—Escucha Hinata —habló con voz severa—, Akamaru tiene una estricta dieta balanceada. No se trata de qué comer ni de cuánto, sino de cuándo. Así que respeta al pie de la letra los horarios que te marqué ahí —señaló apenas la hoja que tenía en mi mano derecha (porque con la otra sostenía su alimento) y yo por inercia bajé mis ojos a ella—. Además, si quieres que esté tranquilo la mayor parte del día no debes olvidar su paseo diario. Llévalo por el parque, jamás se cansa de él—Me entregó la correa que antes estaba en su mano y la enredó como pudo en la mía que sostenía sus horarios—. Hinata… —Su mirada tenía un brillo que me hizo pensar que lloraría. Me apretó la mano con fuerza—. Cuídalo, yo volveré pronto.

—Kiba…—Sonreí arqueando mis cejas, creo que estaba exagerando demasiado—. No te preocupes, podré con él —Como pude levanté uno de mis pulgares (no recuerdo cuál) y le sonreí para darle confianza. Lo cual pareció funcionar porque sonrió de nuevo en respuesta.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cuidar de ese perro?

—¡No! ¡Akamaru, no!

Era muy difícil. MUY difícil.

Estábamos "paseando" por el parque, y lo digo entre comillas porque, para el perro, yo parecía un simple saco que estaba amarrado a su cuello. Eran tan gigante que podía llegar a medir dos metros si se paraba sobre sus patas traseras, lo sé porque más de una vez se me abalanzó cuando le iba a dar de su alimento, lo cual, ahora sé, la pequeña bolsa que Kiba me había dado era sólo para su almuerzo, ese perro comía como todo un regimiento de la nabal. Adiós a mi mesada…

—¡Akamaru, para! —grité desbocada mientras, inútilmente, intentaba tirar de su correa para detenerlo—. Se buen chico, se buen chico… ¡cuidado!

Sentí el tirón en su correa que me movió a un lado evitando que ambos chocáramos con un muchacho que venía corriendo en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Exhalé aliviada y me giré apenas para gritarle un lo siento al pobre chico y volver mi atención al tren descarrilado que me iba arrastrando.

Ya, luego de unos insufribles minutos en los que me la pasé disculpándome con los transeúntes del parque y gritándole a ese endemoniado perro, él se detuvo para beber agua de la fuente y yo aproveché para intentar regularizar mi errática respiración y los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón que me producían ardor en el pecho y casi parecía salirse.

Sentí como Akamaru se paseaba alegre alrededor mío, con la lengua afuera y mirándome como si sonriera. Supongo que él se divirtió.

Le sonrío de vuelta y, antes de que pudiera pensar que una especie de lazo de compañerismo y comprensión se forjó entre nosotros, una salvaje ardilla bajó del árbol junto a la fuente provocando que Akamaru saliera disparado a corretearla y me llevara a mí por delante al haberme enredado con su correa.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Ahora tenía que ir a buscarlo, aunque, en realidad, el regresaba sólo, luego de un tiempito…supongo que eso era algo bueno.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Cuando me giré y la imagen de la persona delante de mí se hizo nítida, cerré los ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir creyendo, torpemente pero aún esperanzada, de que todo era producto de mi imaginación, una vil jugarreta de mi mente…pero no.

Parece que por su cabeza pasó lo mismo, porque exclamó:

—¿Es en serio? ¿Hinata? ¿No puede haber un encuentro entre nosotros que no involucre terminar en el suelo?

Resoplé con fuerza y fruncí mis cejas al mismo tiempo que me incorporaba del suelo. Disimuladamente evite dirigir mi mirada a la mano extendida de Naruto que me ofrecía ayuda, pero, sinceramente, no estaba de humor en ese preciso momento. Así que la ignoré y me levanté sola para sacudirme la ropa.

Cuando ya no tenía ninguna otra excusa para rehuir a su mirada suspire y finalmente pronuncie:

—Hola.

En ese momento agradecí que Akamaru llegara junto a mí y caminara a mi alrededor. Parecía aún más contento que antes con su enorme lengua afuera. Acaricié con suavidad su cabeza y tomé en mis manos su correa.

—¿Es tuyo? —cuestionó él inclinándose un poco para acariciar al perro.

—No. Es de Kiba, se lo estoy cuidando esta semana.

—Oh si, algo me comentó. Se fue de viaje, ¿cierto? —Asentí como respuesta y él se quedó acariciando a Akamaru unos segundos más—. En verdad no puedo creer que te encontrara aquí —susurró con una leve risa que me costó definir si era de burla o no.

Junté mis cejas levemente pero también sonreí. Tengo que admitir que también creía que era algo gracioso y a la vez extraño…no estaba segura de con que palabra catalogarlo.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? Digo, estuve viniendo aquí toda la semana con _Don Demoledor_ y no te había visto. Así que no me creeré el cuento de que estabas entrenando.

Él se carcajeo levemente y me miró a los ojos con un brillo de diversión. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se arrebolaran un poco. Su rostro; todo él era muy adictivo. Como si tuviera un enorme cartel que diga «Prohibido mirar» y eso provocara en mi la necesidad de hacerlo; de admirarlo, de querer acercarme aún más a él por el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Porque ese lugar, para mí, era la zona más segura del mundo.

Pero soy consciente de la lejanía de mis pensamientos cuando la imagen de Sakura aparece enceguecedora en mi mente. ¿Naruto estaría con ella ahora? ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ellos eran novios, estábamos en vacaciones, deben aprovechar y pasar todos sus días juntos de seguro.

Disimuladamente, busqué con mis ojos su figura en alguna parte del parque, pero no, ella no estaba allí.

Que extraño.

Bah.

La voz de Naruto no me dio tiempo para seguir con las maquinaciones en mi cabeza.

—En realidad —Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza—, vine aquí para buscar a mi padrino que…—Parpadeé confundida al ver que no continuó.

—¿Qué? —Insistí. Él no respondía, su cara era una seguidilla de muecas, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Y cuando iba a insistirle de nuevo, abrió aún más los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y soltó un grito.

—¡Hinata! —casi salto cuando me toma ambas manos con velocidad y se agacha para que su mirada esté a la altura de la mía. El brillo en sus ojos me causó algo de miedo—. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Y Qui-quieres que yo se las pida?!

Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios y, con una expresión nerviosa e hizo un sonido con su boca para que no gritara.

Estábamos agazapados tras unos arbustos, Akamaru estaba junto a nosotros mordiendo lo que, creo, era una piedra.

Naruto me contó que había ido allí para recuperar las llaves de su camioneta que su padrino le había robado. En ese momento me guio hasta los arbustos y, a escondidas, me señaló al hombre algo mayor de cabellos largos y blancos que se encontraba pacíficamente sentado en una banca. Tenía en sus manos un anotador y una lapicera, él me explicó entonces que era escritor y que en ese momento estaba buscando inspiración. Me pareció fascinante.

Pero cuando se lo comenté y argumenté que no deberíamos interrumpir su meditación, me lanzó una mirada fúrica y comenzó a despotricar en contra de su padrino.

—¡Es un maldito viejo pervertido que le encanta verle el trasero a las mujeres! ¡Entre otras cosas! ¡Mira lo que tiene frente a su banca!

Cuando me giré con una ceja enarcada en la dirección que me indicó pude distinguir el grupo de mujeres que hacían yoga a unos cuantos metros de él. Palidecí ante el cambio tan abrupto de pensamiento sobre ese hombre y luego recordé que Naruto había pedido mi ayuda para lograr quitarle sus llaves ¡No querrá acaso que yo…!

Y eso nos lleva de vuelta al principio.

Cuando Naruto se percató de que su padrino no oyó mi grito bajó su mirada hacia mí.

—¡No pienses tonterías! ¡Claro qué no! Jamás dejaría que ese viejo pervertido se acercara a ti —cuando terminó su elevado susurro pude respirar aliviada—. Yo lo distraeré, mientras tanto tú te acercarás por detrás y las tomarás. Así de sencillo.

Lo miré algo indecisa, pero terminé por asentir.

Caminé agazapada hasta quedar detrás de su banca. Akamaru me siguió el paso, pero gracias al cielo, cuando me detuve, se volvió a echar y continuó masticando su piedra.

Naruto se acercó a su padrino con una falsa sonrisa, y éste dio un brinco ante su repentina aparición. Comenzó a increparle el porqué estaba allí y el hombre sólo se defendía en que era parte de la investigación para su libro. Mientras tanto yo me acerque despacio hasta el costado contrario a la banca donde Naruto estaba parado, y donde reposaban las llaves sobre un libro. Contuve la respiración y estiré mi brazo lo más que pude. Cuando mis dedos estuvieron por rozarlas pude alcanzar a ver el brillo de victoria en los ojos de Naruto.

Y, justo cuando estuve a punto de sentirla entre mis dedos, una ardilla rechoncha, la misma ardilla que hace unos momentos, apareció junto a nosotros provocando que el instinto demoledor de Akamaru se despertara y saliera tras ella.

Sentí el tirón de la correa y mis pies moviéndose a una velocidad y ritmo que no podían mantener.

—¡Akamaru! ¡Ya, detente!

En un momento sentí como él dobló, pero fue muy tarde cuando pude entender el porqué y no tuve la misma suerte que con el corredor del principio. Por la misma inercia con la que era llevada caí por completo en el estanque que, milisegundos antes, el perro había evitado.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza para respirar entrecortadamente, la figura de Naruto se acercaba corriendo hacia mí con una mirada bañada en preocupación.

Y eso nos lleva al inició de este relato.

Volví a mirar en la dirección de Naruto, y sus ojos me suplicaban que lo perdonara. Me reí por dentro. En realidad, él no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasó, supongo que, tarde o temprano, Akamaru me hubiera derribado en el estanque de cualquier forma.

Suspiré sonoramente y decidí terminar con su tortura.

Giré mi torso hacia él y le sonreí, mientras sentía como las gotas que aún caían por mi flequillo dibujaban un camino por mis mejillas y mandíbula.

Él me miró, y por varios segundos no parpadeó o hubo algún tipo de reacción en él, la culpa en su rostro había desaparecido y, en cambio, había adoptado una cara sin expresión alguna.

Contuve la respiración, totalmente pasmada y extrañada, cuando llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro y con el dorso de su dedo índice hizo el camino contrario de las gotas de agua que descendían por mi mandíbula.

Lo miré. Me miró. Y, antes de que pudiera parpadear o pronunciar algo siquiera, sonrió. Sus labios se fueron ensanchando poco a poco hasta que los hoyuelos en su rostro se marcaron haciendo casi imperceptible las marcas en sus mejillas y, finalmente, no pudo contener la carcajada que se estaba guardando.

Parpadeé ante su reacción y lo miré divertida, hasta que no pude evitar contagiarme de él y su perfecta y jovial risa.

—¡Pareces una sopa caminando! —me apuntó risueño y yo fruncí mis cejas sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Q-qué maleducado! Después de lo que hice por ti.

—¡No hiciste nada! Las llaves aún las tiene mi padrino.

—¡Pero qué desagradecido!

Naruto, para fastidiarme, revolvió mi cabello con su mano haciéndome bufar.

Cuando su mirada volvió a fijarse en la mía supe inmediatamente que si me llegara a perder en la profundidad de sus ojos azules no me importaría ser rescatada. Ese lugar para mí…desde pequeña me percaté de su calidez, su comodidad, su seguridad…Era, mi lugar favorito en el mundo, estar junto a él.

El retumbar de mi corazón acelerado en mi pecho llegó hasta mis oídos, y escucharlo tan alocado me asustó.

Pero antes de poder conjeturar algo el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar. Al mismo tiempo Akamaru comenzó a ladrarles a unas aves que volaban hacia un árbol, intenté calmarlo, mas, no pude evitar oír la risueña voz de Naruto que hablaba un poco más alejado.

—¡Sakura! Estaba pensando en llamarte, ¿cómo está la playa?

Esos frenéticos latidos de corazón se detuvieron casi al instante, paralizándolo por completo. Sentí, en su lugar, como las fisuras que ya tenía desde el festival iban creciendo hasta volverse enormes grietas.

Rayos. Esto es horrible.

Ya sabía yo que darle lugar a mis sentimientos sólo iba a lastimarme. ¿Por qué insistir? ¿Acaso soy masoquista?

Suspiré pesadamente e intenté distraerme con los ladridos de Akamaru y su jaloneo con la correa.

Él comenzó a caminar y, como siempre, su fuerza supera a la mía con creces obligándome a seguir su voluntad.

No le di importancia al hecho de que nos estuviéramos alejando de Naruto y su celular, supongo que eso era lo que realmente quería.

Por un segundo Akamaru giró su cara hacía mi y sentí como si, con su lengua salivante hacia afuera y su agitada respiración, me estuviera sonriendo y dándome ánimos. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? ¿Los perros tendrán un séptimo sentido para comprender situaciones incómodas?

Le sonreí de vuelta. No estaba segura si entendía lo que había hecho o no, pero en verdad le estaba agradecida por salvarme.

—¿Tienes hambre, amigo? Te daré una porción extra cuando lleguemos, te la mereces.

Al final, no voltee atrás. La tentación me picó varías veces pero me esforcé por no ceder.

Naruto no es mal chico.

No es una mala persona.

Sus ojos son cálidos y seguros.

Su sonrisa es atrayente y divertida.

Y su compañía es como un bálsamo para una herida que escuece…

Pero me hace daño…Yo me hago daño a mí misma.

Él tiene novia, yo soy su amiga. Necesito comprender eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no haya vuelta atrás para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Lamento muucho la tardanza con el cap. Para ser sincera, tenía flojera para escribir xD**

 **Pero ya me despiojé de ella y les traigo lo prometido! No sé cuantos caps tendrá este fic, mejor ya ni lo pienso jaja**

 **Tengo que aclarar que el capítulo pasado hice una menció a una frase de un libro que tomé de una adaptación NaruHina de aquí ¡Y nunca dije el nombre! xD ¡Perdón! Se me pasó :P**

 **El nombre que la autora le dio a la adaptación es: "Hundida en la profundidad" y ella (la autora de la adaptación) es: vraiment fou.**

 **El libro original se llama: "Te acuerdas de mi" de la autora: Sophie Kinsella.**

 **Amé demasiado leer esa adaptación ¡Muy genial libro! Recomiendo ambas :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y follows! x3**

 **Gracias Katydg por comentar! Al final el especial se convirtió en parte de la trama pero tu opinión sirvió igual jaja (igual, eso se dio mientras escribía :P)**

 **Perla gd: Esa es la idea jaja Bah, Hina sufre, pero ella no quiere enfocarse en ello...veremos que sucede, y creo que aquí te hice odiar más el NaruSaku jejejeeee No te preocuuuupes ¡El NaruHina siempre triunfa! xD ¡Gracias por comentar! Y me halaga que te guste como escribo :3**

 **Nova por siempre: Me suuuper alegró leer tu comentario la verdad, o sea, saber que me leías...me sentí cais especial xD Espero que hayas podido leer el resto y que pronto vuelvas con tu hermosisma hisotira, se te extraña :3 ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

 **bixsalem95: Ahí ya está la info del libro xD sorry por pasármela antes jeje espero difrutes su lectura como yo y gracias por pasarte por aquí! n.n**

 **Lovely-Shy girl: jajaja El propósito de Naruto en esta historia es confundir al lector la verdad xD Así que es bueno saber que está cumpliendo con su papel jaja Hina se la tendrá dificil para pasar página, aunque todos sabemos que es lo mejor pero no lo más fácil...Aunque no te preocupes...te tomé la palabra y creo que es tiempo de mover nuevas fichas en el tablero 7u7 Amé escribir la escena de los amigos en la cafetería xD Si...son demasiado dulces xD ¡Qué tonta! jajaja ahora no me puedo sacar esa imagen de Aladín con cara de Naruto diceindo eso Xd Mis reviews jamás tienen orden ni sentido a veces asi que te entiendo jaja ¡gracias por comentar! Sabes que los adoro x3 ¡Saludos! Y espero tu reacción de este cap xD**

 **Buenop, sin más reviews que contestar les mando un besote chicos y espero poder leer sus comentarios de lo que les pareció el cap x3**

 **¡Saludos!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**| VIII |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las vacaciones de verano cada año son más cortas, o al menos eso lo parecen. Sin que me diera cuenta estábamos de nuevo en septiembre y era lunes de la primer semana de clases.

—Todavía hace mucho calor, ¿no podrían esperar a empezar las clases hasta que el calor termine? Es molesto estar allí con este clima.

Escuchaba las quejas de Hanabi enfrente de mí, estaba terminando de arreglar una pequeña trenza que me había hecho a un costado.

—Tú nunca te quejas, hermana —Hanabi jugaba con su cereal, quitando las pasas de uva del plato y dejándolas a un costado en la mesa—. Pareces una lechuga sin sentimientos. No, peor, un brócoli, porque ellos son aburridos.

Entorné mis ojos en su dirección cuando acabé con mi peinado y tomé el vaso de jugo que aún no terminaba.

—No te quejes, Hanabi, sino te volverás como una de esas pasas de uva —señalé su acto delictivo—, rechazada y toda arrugada por tu mal humor.

Me sacó la lengua de una manera muy infantil para su edad y yo sonreí detrás de mí vaso.

—¿Me haces una trenza igual a la tuya?

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa que llegaremos tarde. Ven aquí.

Hanabi me hizo acompañarla sólo hasta la esquina anterior a su escuela, alegando que ya estaba mayor para que la vieran llegar conmigo. Puse los ojos en blanco, es increíble que a sus once años ya se avergüence de mí, al menos yo no soy como mamá que insiste en tomarte de la mano y asegurarse bien que has entrado a la escuela.

—¡Recuerda que vendré por ti! ¡No te vayas a ningún lado! —se volteó a toda velocidad lanzándome una mirada ardiente de vergüenza, le sonreí en respuesta y me giré sobre mis talones para seguir mi camino.

Cuando ya caminaba por los pasillos de mi edificio sentí como unos brazos se colgaban de mi cuello por detrás de manera brusca.

—¡Hinata, te extrañé!

—Pe-pero, Ino, nos vimos la semana pasada —como olvidarlo, Ino había aparecido en mi casa con la idea en la cabeza de que el sujeto dueño de la tienda de artefactos electrónicos al lado de la florería de su familia, era un gánster.

—¡Te lo digo, Hina! Recibe mercadería extraña y habla mucho por teléfono…

—Ino, tiene una tienda…

Intentar razonar con ella y su inspiración periodística era como hablar con una roca, una roca súper testaruda.

Me obligó a escabullirme en el local mientras ella "recolectaba información". Al final, terminó resultando que Ino se había equivocado —Qué raro— y yo terminé comprando una tostadora con cuatro entradas… ¿Quién come tantas tostadas?

Soltó su agarre permitiéndome respirar y me miró ceñuda con ambas manos en sus caderas.

— _Ashh_ , le quitas lo emotivo al primer día.

Sólo negué con la cabeza y me limité a darle mi sonrisa de buenos días. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos directamente al punto en común en el que todos los estudiantes se reunían el primer día de clases: La pizarra de anuncios, lugar donde se encuentras nuestros nombres escritos en los respectivos salones.

Era lo más emocionante de comenzar las clases, saber con quién te tocará este año, cual será tu salón y el de tus amigos.

—¡Hinata, Ino!

—¡Ah, Tenten!

El año pasado Ino tuvo la mala suerte de quedar separada de nosotras, pero nos las arreglamos para que no lo sintiese tanto. Además, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, Kiba estaba con ella, y sé que eso le ayudó a sobrellevarlo de alguna forma.

Sólo espero que este año podamos estar juntas. Fue uno de mis deseos de año nuevo.

—¡Al fin llegan! —Kiba gruñó mientras empujaba con sus hombros el tumulto de alumnos a nuestro alrededor.

—Lo sentimos. ¿Ya se fijaron?

—Todavía no, las estábamos esperando.

—Pues la espera terminó, ¡veamos esas planillas!

Los cuatro nos pusimos en campaña para abrirnos paso entre la vorágine de alumnos, la teníamos difícil. Kiba era el más complicado ya que, por su tamaño, intentar hacerse espacio para pasar era mucho más complicado, yo, en cambio, use mi tamaño como una ventaja y, agachándome un poco, fui avanzando entre los estudiantes tratando de mantener mi cuerpo firme ante los empujones e intentando de que mi sentido de la orientación no falle.

En el momento en el que levanté mi cabeza me asusté al casi dar mi rostro contra el tablero. Cuando apenas pude girarme vi a Ino y Tenten a mitad de camino, Tenten posó sus ojos en mí y con un movimiento de labios me envió un mensaje: «revisa tú»

Asentí y me giré en el reducido espacio que ocupaba mi cuerpo frente al tablero, apoyé mi dedo índice en la primera planilla y lo deslicé por los nombres, buscando el de alguna de las tres.

El primero que vi fue el de Tenten —Ama— así que continué bajando mi dedo lentamente, rogando por también encontrarnos allí. Cuando llegué a la letra «H» y vi mi apellido comencé a emocionarme, pero no me lo permití hasta vernos a las tres allí.

La lista estaba por terminarse, y procuré ir lenta y cuidadosamente. Y, finalmente, solté un grito de emoción cuando leí «Yamanaka Ino» casi a lo último de la lista.

—¡Estamos juntas! —jadee emocionada. Me giré para poder decírselos, pero el tumulto de estudiantes había aumentado de una manera en que ya no podía verlas. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve buscando nuestros nombres?

Avancé entre muchos empujones e intento de corteses «permiso» pero aún seguía sin poder divisar el final del gentío a mí alrededor. Comenzaba a marearme, tener esta altura también tiene sus desventajas, ¿cómo es que quedé así? Incluso Hanabi es más alta que yo a su edad. Seguramente me pasará cuando crezca y me quedaré como la más enana de mi pequeña familia. Genial.

—¡Ay! —creo que por fin estaba viendo la luz del final cuando sentí un empujón en mi espalda, trastabillé unos centímetros, intentando mantenerme en equilibrio, pero eso no se vería bien para mi acostumbrada torpeza, _«dignidad, Hinata_ _»_ _._ Tras mi último esfuerzo mi cuerpo dejó de responderme y sólo pude mover mis manos de manera frenética intentado sostenerme de algo. Sentí como una bondadosa mano me tomaba por el codo y me ponía derecha al mismo tiempo que salía del acervo de alumnos.

Al fin pude suspirar con alivio y la tranquilidad inundó mi ser. Aunque eso sólo me duró unos cuantos segundos.

—¡Hey, Hinata! Esta vez no te caíste, nuestros encuentros van mejorando —miré la socarrona sonrisa de Naruto resplandecer ante mí, e inmediatamente un vigoroso nudo se plantó en la boca de mi estómago, obligándome a fruncir los labios, tratando de apaciguar toda la vorágine de sentimientos y pensamientos que se despertaban en alerta roja en mi mente y corazón, cada uno con su respectiva orden.

—S-sí emm…gracias…

Iba a decir algo, lo sé porque siempre abre bien grande la boca, tomando una buena bocanada de aire, antes de hablar. Pero la salvadora voz de Tenten no se lo permitió.

—¡Hinata! —Cuando llegaron a mi lado me gire completamente a ellas, tratando de ignorar a Naruto. Espero entienda la indirecta—. ¿Te fijaste? ¿Dónde quedamos?

Inmediatamente la felicidad y la emoción volvieron a invadirme. ¡Es cierto, habíamos quedado juntas!

Por una milésima de segundo me debatí en cómo iba a darles la noticia; ¿debía fingir tristeza para luego decírselos y ver sus caras? ¿O, simplemente, decírselos con mi más grande sonrisa?

Cuando me percaté de la enorme mueca que se estaba formando en mis labios supe que la segunda opción era la ganadora.

—¡Estamos juntas! ¡Las tres!

Ambas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente hasta que, luego de unos segundos, soltaron al unísono un chillido ensordecedor para, acto seguido, abrazarme.

Comenzamos a saltar emocionadas aún en brazos de las otras y riendo como locas.

—¿En qué clase? —cuestionó agitada Tenten tras separarnos.

—Segundo «C» —respondí y ambas asintieron sonrientes.

—Felicidades chicas —la voz de Naruto detrás de mí indicaba que todavía seguía allí, ¿qué no tiene una novia con la que ir a habar?

No, no, tranquila Hinata, no pienses de esa manera, tú no eres así.

—Hey, Naruto, ¿tú en que clase estás? —Ino me rodeó y se paró junto a él.

—En la «A» —mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y contestaba con desinterés, yo suspiré aliviada. Sabía que no le había tocado con nosotras —fue de las cosas importantes que también me fijé cuando revisé la lista—, pero aun así me calma escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—Ah, Kiba. ¿En qué clase quedaste? —todos volteamos para ver llegar al castaño con mirada desganada, como la de un perro que no recibió su premio.

—En la «A»… —su boca liberó una exhalación profunda y luego volvió a levantar la mirada, con una clara y conocida mueca de fastidio—. Me tocó con el idiota este.

Naruto sonreía zorruno y con un aire de simpleza y relax emanando de toda su ser. Era tan distinto al hiperactivo chico que conocí en tercer grado, el Naruto de ahora parece haber madurado con los años, pero a una escala considerablemente alta. Me pregunto si fue el sólo hecho de crecer lo que lo convirtió en lo que es hoy frente a mí o fueron ciertas circunstancias en su vida.

Y tras ese pensamiento, como si de un resplandor de epifanía se tratase, como sí algo en mi mente por fin haya hecho conexión, me percato de lo obvio: No conozco a este Naruto, no lo conozco para nada.

Puedo decir que fue mi amigo cuando éramos niños, y puedo decir que somos amigos ahora, pero las dos situaciones se dieron por cosas totalmente diferentes. Lo que haya pasado en el periodo en que Naruto se fue hasta que decidió regresar es como un inmenso lago de oscuridad y neblina, uno que no estoy segura si estoy dispuesta a cruzar. Sé que quise acercarme a él en el primer momento en que lo reconocí, y quise que él me reconociera. Pero las cosas no se dieron así, y ahora tengo toda esta maraña de sentimientos que lo único que hacen es complicarme las cosas, aunque me quiera acercar a él estas sensaciones sólo provocarán que aquello me lastime, que Naruto me lastime, y no quiero salir lastimada, no correré ese riesgo.

Supongo que todavía sigo siendo esa pequeña niña asustadiza que no se anima a los cambios en su vida, y sé que no podré evitarlos, pero si existe una minúscula oportunidad en la medida de lo posible de hacerlo, la tomaré con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando el sonido del timbre retumbó en nuestros oídos y nos dispusimos a dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos salones, una última sonrisa jovial de Naruto fue lo que pude ver.

Y eso fue lo último que necesité para tomar mi corazón y obligarme a encerrarlo bajo llave.

Comenzaría ese año con un propósito muy claro: Alejar mi corazón de Naruto, y si para eso debía alejarme yo misma que así sea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hellow! ¿Cómo han estado todo este tiempo? je**

 **Me demoré bastante (aunque tampoco fue un mes...) y eso se debe a que me puse en campaña de otra historia NaruHina que me llegó inspiración y avancé suficientes capítulos en una semana xD Prontamente la verán en acción...¡Es taaan dulce! 3 Si aman el fluff, como yo, la amarán x3**

 **Y ahora, yendo a lo que nos compete que es el capítulo de hoy...**

 **Fue cortito lo sé, pero quería algo ligero para el primer día de segundo año. Desde ya les digo que el desenlace de la historia y las partes más "importantes" por así decir, se desarrollarán en el periodo de tercer año, peeero en segundo también ocurrirán algunas cosas relevantes, así que paciencia paciencia xD**

 **Ustedes díganme si se les está haciendo tediosa la trama y Virgi ipso facto se dedicará a adelantar las situaciones xD**

 **Agradezco mucho sus follow lecturas y reviews x33**

 **Y aunque esta historia no sea muy popular el que me lea tiene un lugar especial en mi corazoncito :3**

 **Katydg: Qué lindo que el capítulo pudo generarte algo! xD Ese Naruto confunde a todos, y hasta a mi me hace confundir jaja En serio...Pero sip, eso de que te guste alguien y sabes bien que vos no le gustas es horrible, y Hina va a hacer lo que cualquiera en esa situación haría: Tratar de ignorar sus sentimientos y a esa persona, lo mejor posible :/ Veremos como sigue la relación de Naruto y Sakura este año...¡Sí, esa histpria es estupenda! Que bueno que pudiste entender la referencia :D ¡Un besote y muuuchas gracias por siempre estar!**

 **bixsaelm95: jajaja Tenés razón, esa escurridiza rabiosa tiene toda la culpa xD ¡¿No te gustó?! ¡¿Por qué?! D: Yo lo amé 3 Hay muuchas adaptaciones de libros al NaruHina...hmm...sinceramente ando sin ganas pero pasate por mis favorito que estoy muy segura de que ahí encontrarás varios xD ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl: ¡No sé como te confundes! ¡Las dos son muy distintas! xD No se me pasó por la cabeza el que se conocieran jeje ¡pero lo tomaré en cuenta! Si...creo que esa escena me quedó justo como quise jejeje...es que ese sentimiento es horrible, pero no te preocupes, nuestro rubio lo verá...¿o ya lo ve?...oye no lo sé 7u7 xD Lamento dejarte con ese final pero te prometo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes xD Al final amé a Akamaru en todo el cap xD ¡Espero te haya gustado el cap! Sé que no fue la gran cosa, pero era tipo una introducción, ahora se tiene que venir lo bueno de segundo año xD Y ahora que yo ya actualicé, espero la tuya, mujer -_-...**

 **¡Eso es todo muchachos! Se vienen cosas interesantes así que manténganse bien atentos xD Y, si quieren que algo suceda en la historia aganmelo saber que, dependiendo que sea, consdieraré el hacerlo xD**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**|IX|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Diclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino abrió con dilación sus enormes ojos, esos que parecían ventanas con vista a un cielo completamente despejado de lo azules que eran. Parpadeó una vez y luego otra, hasta que sus rubias cejas se fruncieron lentamente comprendiendo esas palabras, y luego se dispararon a las raíces de sus cabellos sobre su frente cuando pareció darse cuenta de algo. Al final, exclamó:

—¿Nos estás dejando? ¡Nos estás dejando! —giró su rostro hacia Tenten y yo—. ¡Nos está dejando!

—Nos estás dejando —asintió Tenten.

—¡No las estoy dejando! —El gruñido de Kiba le hizo escupir una diminuta cantidad de saliva que tuvo el desagrado de caer en mi mejilla—. Joder, sólo iré a almorzar con los chicos a otra mesa, ¡no es para tanto!

—¿No lo es Kiba? ¿No lo es? —el dramático comportamiento de Ino hacia crispar los nervios de nuestro amigo. Apretaba los dientes tanto que sus marcados colmillos en verdad parecían tomar la forma de incisivos de animal salvaje—. Más de tres años de compañerismo y amistad, ¿y así lo agradeces?

—Deja tus estupideces, Ino —sólo movió sus labios mientras sus dientes chirriaban al pronunciar palabra—. Saben que me agrada estar con ustedes, pero deben entender mis necesidades, ¡necesito más amigos hombres! Estoy cansado de no entender ni mitad de lo que dicen.

—Eso duele, Kiba —Ino se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto dolido—, te lo dimos todo, ¡todo!

Rodé los ojos al mismo tiempo que Kiba ante tal ridícula escena y Tenten negó con la cabeza divertida. Ino, aparte del periodismo, tenía una alta afición por la actuación, especialmente al drama.

—Anda, vete con ellos. No te necesitamos, ¿verdad, chicas? —asentimos sonrientes y Kiba nos dedicó una mirada estupefacta.

—¿Tú también, Hinata? De Tenten lo espero, ¡¿pero tú?!

—No digas más, Kiba, te entendemos, ya no somos tu número uno —Ino se volvió y nos hizo girarnos, empujándonos suavemente para irnos a nuestro lugar y dejando a Kiba con la cabeza a punto de explotar en el medio de la cafetería.

Pobre. Le guardaré una de mis salchichas para después.

 **.**

—¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que Kiba ya no se sentaría con nosotras en el almuerzo? —Tenten movía la mano que sujetaba su sándwich de jamón y huevo enfatizando sus palabras—. Es tan raro, estamos juntos desde primero de secundaria.

—Qué haga lo que quiera, perro malagradecido —Ino abría con brusquedad la envoltura de su barra de cereal. Sabía que no estaba realmente tan molesta, pero siempre prefirió despotricar contra Kiba que otra cosa, era como un deporte para ella.

—¿Con quién se sienta?

—Con Naruto —mi expresión ausente se crispó un poco, obligándome a tragar duro el rollo de canela que aún no había mordisqueado bien luego de preguntar. Me obligué a tranquilizarme y a decirme que eso era más que obvio. Naruto y Kiba ahora eran compañeros de clase, ya desde el año pasado, pero ahora tenían mayor unidad y eso pareció provocar que prefiriera juntarse con Naruto y sus amigos un poco más que con nosotras, y la verdad sí que puedo comprenderlo.

—Al participar del equipo de fútbol desde el año pasado Naruto hizo varios amigos, y ni hablar de en la clase, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, era muy querido.

Sonreí inconscientemente al sentir como un cálido recuerdo del Naruto amigable de ocho años emergió de mi corazón.

—¿Ubicas a alguno? —Tenten miró a Ino y está tocó su barbilla con el dedo indicé frunciendo sus cejas ligeramente en un gesto pensativo.

—Conozco a Shikamaru y Chouji, estaban en la misma clase que nosotros. También está un chico de grandes cejas y peinado anticuado.

—¡Rock Lee! —pronuncié entusiasta al recordar al chico que Naruto había ayudado el primer día que llegó.

—¡Sí, ese! —me señaló asintiendo—. Y creo que un par más, pero no los conozco bien…

—No te preocupes. Buen trabajo recolectando información, puedes descansar —Ino asintió con un saludo militar a Tenten mientras masticaba su barra.

Comenzaron a hablar de algo que tenía que ver con la compra de unos zapatos por internet a mitad de precio y, aunque se oía interesante, porque en verdad necesitaba unas botas nuevas —Hanabi había arruinado mis favoritas—, no podía evitar distraerme con el pensamiento de que, quizás, ahora que Naruto estaba más ocupado con sus amigos podría ser más fácil evitarlo. Esperaba que sí, y aunque eso ciertamente me relajaba, al mismo tiempo estrujaba mi corazón. Era una sensación tan insoportable, y odiaba no poder controlarla, sólo esperaba que se fuera pronto…

 **.**

—¡Bien, chicas, descansen! —el agudo pitido del silbato de la entrenadora sonó aturdidor para mis tímpanos, pero en cierta forma me relajaba al saber que podría descansar unos minutos antes de practicar la siguiente rutina.

Me desplomé sin ninguna gracia en una de las bancas de la gradas del campo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Hoy el entrenamiento había sido devastador, y podía comprobarlo por todas mis compañeras que se encontraban igual que yo. Las de primer año, y más aún las novatas, estaban peor.

Tomé mi botella lila y bebí de ella para, después, recostar mi cabeza sobre mí bolso en la grada de atrás y descansar esos minutos antes de la siguiente práctica.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿no? —una sombra opacó la luz del sol que me llegaba y arrugué la frente al reconocer la voz de Shion sobre mí.

—¿Qué cosa? —abrí un ojo para encontrarme con su cara inclinada sobre la mía, estaba sentada detrás de mí.

—Hay una parte en la rutina que está descoordinada, en el último salto —Me enderecé y asentí seriamente.

—Sí, lo noté. No estamos a tiempo, el salto es muy largo y no nos deja llegar bien —ella asintió de igual manera y ambas nos quedamos pensativas un momento.

—¿Qué se te ocurre? —inquirió, sabedora de que había meditado en una solución.

—Pensaba que podríamos alargar el giro anterior y terminarlo con un salto _toe touch,_ es casi lo mismo pero nos dará tiempo para retomar el ritmo —ella volvió a asentir en acuerdo—. Pero no sé, también creo que puede ser algo exigente para las novatas.

—No pienses así, Hinata, deben esforzarse si queremos ganar el campeonato este año.

—¿Por qué no participamos el año pasado? —se unió a lo lejos a la conversación otra compañera.

—Porque habían demasiadas novatas y la entrenadora no se quiso arriesgar —bufó otra arriba nuestro.

—Eso es una tontería, todos los años hay novatas.

—Pero el año pasado eran demasiadas. Este año ya todas tienen bastante entrenamiento, por lo que seguramente concursaremos.

—Y para eso tenemos que esforzarnos —vociferó Shion a todo el equipo que se había hecho parte de la conversación—. Varias se graduarán este año, tenemos que ganar y demostrar lo que valemos.

Todas asentimos sonrientes ante sus palabras y pude ver el brillo de determinación aún, incluso, en las novatas. Sin duda el espíritu competitivo de Shion despertaba esa chispa en cada una. Por eso era la sub capitana, por eso éramos esa dupla extraña: ella el espíritu y la determinación, yo el ingenio y la imaginación. Me gire a verla con esa sonrisa llena de voluntad que ella también me devolvió, pero el momento emotivo en equipo fue opacado por los gritos de algunas.

—¡Los del equipo de fútbol!

Todas las chicas comenzaron a susurrar y mandar miradas poco disimuladas hacia el grupo de chicos en pechera que ingresaban al campo.

Bufé aún más fuerte cuando divisé a Naruto. Genial, mi plan de mantenerme alejada de él había muerto incluso antes de comenzar.

—¡Chicas! —todas giramos el rostro hacia la entrenadora que venía en nuestra dirección, con sus particulares calzas deportivas con estampados floreados y camisetas de acetato aún hicieran grados bajo cero—. Hora de continuar con la práctica, esta vez vamos a practicar los saltos _front,_ indispensables en la rutina. Recuerden estirar bien antes, así que adelante ¡quiero verlas estirar!

Cuando oímos el silbato inmediatamente nos acomodamos en hileras con la intención de preparar bien nuestros músculos, aunque, por mi parte, me estaba costando horrores concentrarme si lo que tenía, prácticamente, en frente eran Naruto y todo su equipo haciendo pases con el balón.

—¿Por qué el equipo de futbol está aquí? ¿No tienen su propia cancha para entrenar? —oí el murmullo detrás de mí, en una clásica conversación grupal de entrenamiento. Sólo hacía falta que una levantara la voz para que comience.

—Creo que oí en la mañana que se olvidaron de apagar los aspersores por ser día de entrenamiento.

—¿O sea que su campo está todo mojado?

—Eso parece.

—¡Qué emoción, los podremos ver entrenar!

—Esto no ayudará mucho en la concentración —me murmuró Shion, y no pude estar más de acuerdo.

Durante todo el resto de la práctica mis ojos se esforzaban por traicionarme desviándose directo al rubio que corría a unos cuantos metro de distancia, hacía todo lo que podía para poder concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer, pero ni siquiera mi mente estaba de mi lado al llevar cada uno de mis pensamientos hacia él, convirtiéndolos en su atractivo rostro y esa sonrisa rebosante que… ¡Ya Hinata!

—¡Hinata! —cuando me volteé los rosados labios de Shion se fruncían junto con sus rubias cejas en mi dirección. Creo que me distraje un poco—. Te estoy hablando, muéstranos tu idea para corregir el paso de la coreografía.

Miré a un lado y todo el grupo tenía su atención puesta en mí, incluida la entrenadora.

—¡Ah, s-sí! —Qué patética que soy, no puedo creer que en serio esté perdiendo la cabeza por ese chico. Necesito hacerlo a un lado y concentrarme en las cosas realmente importantes; como el equipo en este momento.

Me paré en frente de todas y les di la misma explicación que a Shion varios minutos atrás. Tuve que hacer la demostración varias veces para que pudieran entenderme, primero como lo veníamos haciendo y luego el cambio que había pensado realizar.

Aunque realizar un salto _toe touch_ requiere más tiempo que un salto ordinario el cambio quedó estupendamente con la coreografía y el ritmo se retomaba con facilidad. Cuando concluí mi demostración explicativa pude ver la pequeña sonrisa asentiva en el rostro de la entrenadora Anko y varias compañeras conformes. Miré a Shion y asintió de igual manera.

 **.**

—Hyuga —estaba con mi bolso en mano a punto de marcharme cuando la voz de la entrenadora detuvo mi paso y me obligó a dirigirme hacia ella.

—¿Sí, entrenadora Anko?

—Buen trabajo hoy con el cambio en la coreografía, Hyuga. Tienes mucho talento —mi mirada se iluminó e hice un enorme esfuerzo por retener la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que hubiese borrado toda mi intento de fachada de seriedad profesional—. Estaba pensando, este año estamos más que preparadas para participar en el torneo interescolar, ¿quieres hacerte cargo de las coreografías?

—¿Yo, entrenadora? —incrédula, me señalé el pecho con el dedo índice y no pude contener a mis pestañas cuando se abrieron como capullos ante la sorpresa.

—¡Claro que tú, Hyuga! ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? —negué con avidez y el rostro de la entrenadora se relajó—. Bien, el torneo comenzará noviembre, les informaré de todos los detalles en la próxima práctica. Eso era todo, Hyuga.

Apenas si escuchó mi diminuto «gracias» cuando ya había emprendido su retirada. No pude evitar darme cuenta que no me pidió que le respondiera a la pregunta, supongo que, después de todo, era más una orden.

Ahora si no pude retener la enorme sonrisa que se formó en mis labios, me sentía gratamente honrada de poder estar a cargo de las coreografías. Cuando me metí en esto en secundaria nunca imaginé lo mucho que me gustaría y lo genial que se me daría. Si se lo contara a la Hinata aún miedosa de trece años me miraría con tal incredulidad que retrocedería de miedo.

Ahora que recuerdo, ese año el espíritu de Naruto estaba aún muy vibrante en mí, eso fue lo que impulsó a mi corazón a cometer tal osadía. Ya tenía decidido lo que quería ser de grande, y aún lo mantengo, pero también tenía esa vigorosa necesidad de probar hacer algo en lo que jamás me hubiese imaginado estar.

El pensar que, de alguna forma muy profunda, Naruto tenía que ver en esto me hizo suspirar. Supongo que sacarlo de mi corazón no sería tan sencillo como lo pensé, y eso me asustaba, ¿hasta qué punto mi corazón estaría implicado con él?

Sacudí la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos, en ese momento no dejaría que los divagues de mi mente me hagan olvidar mi reciente felicidad.

Con los ánimos renovados y la inspiración latente en ese momento, me puse a pensar que tipo de coreografía podría ser la ganadora de un torneo interescolar. Debía idear cada una con minuciosidad, y estudiar bien la música y los pasos.

Me puse en posición, junté mis manos en un apretado aplauso y me impulsé para realizar un salto _front_ , los habíamos practicado hoy y tenía que perfeccionarlo. Sé que son de los comunes en competencia, pero con una buena coreografía puede lucirse e incrementar su nivel competitivo. Le pediré ayuda a Shion, ella seguramente tendrá buenas ideas…

—¡Eh, Hyuga!

Me gire con el corazón en la mano, había olvidado completamente que no estaba en un lugar privado, y cuando distinguí la sonriente figura de Naruto dirigiéndose hacia mí, sólo pude cerrar mis ojos y soltar un leve gemido de frustración.

—Ho-hola —mi giré con la sonrisa más tensa que pude haberle regalado. Iniciaba la operación «alejarme lo más rápido posible de Naruto»—, qué sorpresa que estés aquí.

—Sí, nuestro campo de futbol está todo inundando, olvidaron apagar los aspersores —al parecer tengo una buena fuente de información—, así que acabamos de terminar nuestro entrenamiento aquí —señaló con su pulgar detrás de él y estiré mi cuello para ver como un chico aún calentaba con la pelota en los pies esquivando unos conos; estaba segura de que ese era Lee.

—Pero todavía hay uno…

—Déjalo, Cejotas adora entrenar.

—oh…

Pensé que un silenció nos invadiría y podría aprovecharme de él para emprender mi huida. Pero, como siempre, Naruto no me lo dejó tan fácil.

—Oye, ¿qué son esos saltos de hace un momento? Te vi hacerlos frente a las demás durante la práctica.

Mi traicionero corazón se hinchó ante la idea de que Naruto me hubiese estado observando, traté de apartarla pero era muy persistente.

—Son parte de la coreografía de un porrista; esos que hice se llaman _Fornt_ y _Toe Touch._

—¡Se ven geniales! ¿Me los enseñas?

—N-no creo que…

—Por favor, Hinata —juntó sus manos a modo de ruego e hizo el peor puchero que hubiese visto jamás. Un niño de tres años estaría indignado.

La sonrisa se escapó sola de mis labios, y no pude evitar la calidez que me generaba estar con él. Respiré intentando alejar todo eso.

—De acuerdo…—me posicioné resignada y él sonrió de la manera arrogante que sabía, como un zorro.

Me posicioné apretando mis manos en un aplauso fuerte y me incliné para impulsar mi salto y estirar mi pierna derecha hacia adelante mientras mis manos se abrían al mismo tiempo y mi pierna izquierda se estiraba hacia atrás sólo que con la rodilla más flexionada. Procuré aterrizar con firmeza y gracia, de todos modos, eso me servía para practicar.

—Ese es el salto _front_ —Naruto me miraba radiante, como si acabara de ver la cosa más brillante y espectacular del mundo.

—¡Genial! ¿Y el otro? —Negué divertida ante su entusiasmo; por un segundo el rostro del Naruto de ocho años se reflejó en esa sonrisa y la calidez volvió a aflorar en mi pecho.

Me concentré en el salto para poder dispersar esos sentimientos y respiré.

Volví a tomar mi postura y cerré mis manos entre ellas, me impulsé con las piernas y las estiré a mis costados para inclinarme con mis manos ya separadas hacia adelante. Aterrice y exhalé el aire que contuve para volverlo a tomar.

—¡Eres increíble, Hinata!  
—Cualquier porrista puede hacerlo.

—No es cierto, te vi en tu equipo, eres la mejor que tienen —su relajada sonrisa me hizo perderme en su rostro. Aquellos profundos ojos azules que me miraban como una enorme laguna que a veces no comprendo que es lo que me provocan, ni porque es tan fuerte.

No podía seguir así, tenía que alejarlo, tenía que hacérselo entender a mi corazón.

—¿Cómo está Sakura, Naruto? —en el momento en que las palabras terminaron de salir por mis labios me di cuenta que las había pronunciado sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

No sé cómo lo dije, pero lo dije. Tenía que escucharlo de sus propios labios, de la manera más cruda y cruel posible, para que mi corazón y todos los sentimientos que me provocaban se dieran cuenta, por fin, de la realidad.

—¿Eh? —Su rostro se desfiguró, pasó de la sonrisa risueña y arrogante que tenía a mirarme con sorpresa y parpadeante, como si le hubiese lanzado un balde con agua helada—. Bien…ella está bien.

Su momento de letargo me dio tiempo para tomar airé y agarrar mi bolso que yacía a unos metros de mí en el suelo.

—Qué bueno. Es una gran chica, seguramente ahora te está esperando —enarcó débilmente una ceja y sus ojos tomaron una profundidad comparable a las infinidades de océano. No hizo ningún gesto que delatase que iba a pronunciar alguna palabra, pareciera que se hubiese perdido en una meditación intensa— Yo me tengo que ir, así que supongo que nos veremos mañana. Adiós.

Mis pies emprendieron una marcha apresurada, mientras más lejos estuviera de él más segura me sentiría. El leve susurro de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios no me detuvo, sólo lo ignoré y seguí caminando.

Aún con la cabeza en alto sentía sus ojos taladrando la parte trasera de mi cuello. Mordí mi labio con desesperación, jamás pensé que me animaría a esto, pero supongo que es un paso que debía dar para poder superarlo. Una pizca de orgullo mezclado con el dolor que sentía se hizo presente; la valentía que, irónicamente, él había sembrado en mi aún no me abandonaba.

Entendí que no iba a poder superar a Naruto tratando de evitarlo todo tiempo, la única manera en que iba a poder superar estos insensatos sentimientos era de la forma en que él me enseñó: Siendo valiente y afrontando mis temores.

Ese es mi camino, el que me trajo aquí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hellow!**

 **Sentí que lo dejé con muchas ganas de más en el último capítulo y hasta yo me había quedado con las ganas xD Así que la inspiración no faltó para poder traerles este capítulo :3**

 **La mente de Hina es toda una maraña indescifrable xD y Naruto no ayuda en nada...**

 **Amé demasiado escribir la parte de Kiba y las chicas, es que le agarré un cariño muy grande a esa amistad jaja**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta tuve que ponerme a investigar sobre el deporte de la animación o cheerleading, no tenía idea de que llegaría a ese punto pero me entretuve conociendo ese mundo, una partecita al menos xD No sé hasta dónde llegue pero fue interesante.**

 **Intentaré actualizar más seguido, en parte porque estoy ansiosa por los capítulos que se vienen, segundo año no será muy largo pero tiene sus puntos fuertes 7u7 ya verán...**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo tanto como yo el escribirlo. Cuéntenme todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que les causó, a ver si coincidimos xD**

 **Agualuna: ¡Qué emoción que me leas! xD cofcof okok me calmo, es que amo tus historias :3 Y sipp, sin drama no se vive, no se puede evitar jaja aunque por eso tengo por la mitad un fic Naruhina de puro fluff, se necesita de vez en cuando xD Tu paciencia dio frutos, mujer, tuviste el cap antes de la semana ja! Ya veremos que pasa con Narutin…mientras tanto me alegra demasiado que te guste la historias! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero hayas disfrutado este ¡un beso!**

 **Xrst: jajaja ¡Siiii amo demasiado a esos cuatro juntos! Me divierto mucho escribiendo de ellos xD Me hace muuuy feliz que disfrutes de la historias, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Espero hayas disfrutado este cap también :3 ¡Saludos!**

 **Katydg: ¡Es horrible! ¿Quén nunca vivió eso? ****El que no es un suertudo la verdad…pero bueno, es parte de la vida, y Hina está tratando de afrontarlo como todos en su momento, aunque Naruto no se la pone fácil jaja Naruto parece confundido pero también confunde jaja ¿qué ocultará? Sí es raro…je ¡Gracias por sieeempre comentar! Espero en serio hayas disfrutado el cap, ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl: Okey, Gaby…vamos con esto xD ¡ÑO! La trama irá como tiene que ir xD O seaaa, justo los dos últimos caps fueron meeedios de relleno, pero ahora empieza la posta, lo bueno, asi que prepárate, mujer, porque se vienen caps super itneresantes xD Hasta yo me emociono con lo que se viene jaja Pero NO te daré spoilers, ni loca, así me escrcibis estos review-testamento jaja Lamento dejarte un mal trago en tu almuerzo, eso sí xD La verdad si debería hacer aparecer a Sakura, pero es para dar esa misma sensación que tiene Hina, como que Naruto está con ella pero ni lo parece xD ¿Y ahora cuanto odias o amas a Naruto? Jajaj seguro lo odias más xD Narutin está ahí para joderle el corazón a Hina, pobre, pero salió lo esto y necesario para ese mini cap jaja Kiba no está SOLO sólo que ya no estará taaaanto con las chicas, tampoco es que dejará de verlas, su amistad sigue igual, tranqui…Y sí le tengo pareja a Kiba, sólo trata de tirar suerte a ver si acertas jaja Ya veré si lo hago al final xD ¡No meteré a Sai de manera forzada! Ya veré, primero debo hacer que la situación "se de" Voy a terminar esta respuesta de la misma manera: Volví a actualizar, ¿vos para cuando? Jaja También me siento la beta de una ficker escurridiza que hace oído sordo cuando le digo que tiene que ponerse a escribir ¡ni que tus capítulos fueran tan largos, vaga! xD Este año se pondrá interesaaaante, y tercero es el boom! (? xD Ya verás…7u7 no te daré ningún spoiler :v xD Espero hayas disfrutado el cap, ¡dime tooodas tus reacciones! xD Lo esperaré con ansias. ¡Saludos! **

**Y hasta aquí hoy, nos veremos lo más pronto posible para el nuevo cap :D**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	10. Capítulo X

**| X |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Qué te parece este?

Ino se giró y me enseñó el libro que tenía en sus manos: _El valle del terror de_ Arthur Conan Doyle.

—Ino, ¿si quiera has leído el anterior?... ¿O el primero?

—Leí unas páginas en una feria de libros usados —lo abrió sonriente y comenzó a ojearlo—. Aunque, no recuerdo de cual.

Suspiré agotada. Buscar con Ino libros clásicos para hacer una reseña para la clase de literatura era un total calvario. Al menos Tenten estaba ahí para ayudarme a calmarla…aunque no la veía desde que pasamos por la sección de Deportes.

—Ino, no puedes hacer la reseña de la última novela de _Sherlock Holmes_ si no has leído las anteriores.

—¡Pero es un detective, Hina! Algo parecido a un periodista.

—¡N-no tienen nada de parecido!

Ambas nos cohibimos cuando, detrás nuestra, escuchamos el _"Shh"_ de la bibliotecaria, que nos dedicaba una mirada desaprobatoria. Curvé ambas cejas a modo de disculpa y me volví a Ino que continuaba ojeando entusiasmada la novela.

—Los detectives resuelven casos, los periodistas sólo cuentan lo que pasó.

—Los periodistas tienen el deber de descubrir la verdad —frunció sus cejas junto con sus labios y extendió el libro en mi dirección, tocándome la punta de la nariz con él.

—No pretendo desmerecer el trabajo de los periodistas, pero no crees que estaría mejor si elijes un libro más… ¿Sencillo?

—¿Cómo cuál? —bufó exasperada girándose para continuar caminando por los pasillos de aquella enorme biblioteca pública.

—No lo sé, cómo…—con un dedo en mi barbilla ojeé las muchas hileras de libros delante de mí. Varios los había leído, sería sencillo tomar uno de ellos y usarlo para el trabajo, incluso tenía copias en casa, no habría sido necesario siquiera ir allí, pero Ino insistió mucho para que la ayude a buscar el suyo.

Mi dedo indicé, que se paseaba por los lomos de todos los volúmenes allí habidos, se detuvo ante uno de mis favoritos, un clásico de la primaria que me robó una sonrisa. Lo tomé y miré la portada con añoranza. Ino estiró su cuello y la ojeó sobre mi hombro.

— _El principito_ _…_ —leyó casi en un susurro—. ¿No es para niños?

—Es una obra de arte —repuse abriéndolo para que pudiera ver las ilustraciones en su interior—. Lo leí en tercer grado, fue el primero que leí, y me gustó tanto que cada noche leía un fragmento y dormía abrazada a él para que, al despertar, pudiera leer otro —pasé con delicadeza las yemas de mis dedos por una de las ilustraciones.

—Es un cliché —gire mi rostro para mirarla con una ceja enarcada—. Todo el mundo leyó _El principito_ , todo el mundo lo ama.

—Pues mi amor es real —repuse con un mohín de indignación abrazando el libro a mi pecho—, no simple moda. Es más, usaré este para mi reseña.

Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó su búsqueda.

Estuvimos en la biblioteca casi por dos horas ya que ambas eran demasiado indecisas. Logré hacer que Tenten no eligiera la biografía de algún luchador famoso que me nombró y en lugar de eso la hice llevarse _Grandes esperanzas_ de Charles Dickens y a Ino la novela periodística de Truman Capote: _A sangre fría_. Estuve a punto de cambiar mi elección, considerando que ellas llevaban grandes relatos, pero al último instante me resistí, considerando que podía sacar conclusiones muy profundas y sin final de esa obra. Y eso era lo más entretenido.

En el tiempo en que estuvimos allí pudimos ver a varios chicos de nuestra escuela, ya sean compañeros de salón o de otros _segundos._ Al parecer, el profesor Kakashi no se molestó en asignarnos trabajos diferentes.

Ino quiso coquetear con el chico de la mesa de entrada pero fracasó rotundamente porque, al parecer, el chico o no entendió su mensaje o la ignoró demasiado bien, sólo se decido a sonreírle con amabilidad y responder de manera corta. Con Tenten estábamos intentando aguantarnos la risa detrás de ella y casi se me escapa una carcajada cuando, mirando hacia la puerta, veo a Naruto ingresar junto con Sakura.

No pude evitar no apartar mi mirada de ellos. Se veían tan casuales, tan bien juntos, como si el que fuesen pareja sea lo más lógico del mundo.

Cuando los ojos de Naruto se toparon con los míos me sentí cohibida al darme cuenta de que me descubrió mirándolos, pero no aparté mi mirada. No creo que fuera por valentía, ya que me moría de los nervios, pero si me giraba sería aún más humillante.

Le sostuve la mirada todo el tiempo que él lo hizo con la mía, sus expresivos ojos azules extrañamente no me decían nada; no sonrió, no hizo una mueca ni ningún gesto. Fue una milésima de segundo, pero la sentí eterna.

Cuando arrancó su mirada de la mía pasó de manera despreocupada un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura. Ella ni se inmutó, como si fuera lo más malditamente natural de la vida.

Continuaron caminando de manera tranquila hacia el interior de la biblioteca, para ese punto ya no me atrevía a mirarlos.

¿Estaría enfadado conmigo?

* * *

—Hina, deberíamos conseguirte una cita —Ino pasó dos papas fritas por el kétchup y luego las volvió a pasar por la mayonesa antes de llevárselas a la boca.

Enarqué una ceja en su dirección al mismo tiempo que tragaba de mi hamburguesa doble con queso y cebolla.

—¿Para qué?

Luego de la biblioteca pasamos por el _McDonald_ más cercano inmediatamente después de ver la promoción de la oferta del día en un cartel. Tengo que admitir que me sentí usada y víctima de los medios publicitarios que utilizan las empresas monopolistas para vender sus productos. Me reprendía a mí misma con cada mordida de mi deliciosa hamburguesa al cincuenta por ciento de descuento.

—¿Cómo qué para qué? ¡Necesitas un novio! —repitió el mismo proceso con otras dos papas fritas y volvió a hablar—. No puedes estar llorando por Naruto toda la vida.

Me atraganté con mi soda al escuchar sus palabras y me golpeé el pecho al mismo tiempo que Tenten palmeaba mi espalda mientras tosía.

—¡Ino! —reprendimos ambas al mismo tiempo.

—¡No me mires así! —Me amenazó con una papa, creo que aún ni ha tocado su hamburguesa—. Te vi en la biblioteca, nos quieres hacer creer que ya lo superaste, pero es claro que no es así.

Fruncí mis labios. Tenía que aprender a dejar de ser tan expresiva, así mis mentiras no se delatarían tan fácilmente.

—¿Naruto estaba en la biblioteca?

—¿No lo viste, Tenten? —ella negó con la cabeza e Ino prosiguió a acomodarse mejor en su lugar, como si estuviera preparándose para decir algo muy importante—. Naruto entró, como con toda la presencia que él impone, junto con Sakura —Tenten abrió su boca en un óvalo perfecto de incredulidad y eso encendió aún más su llama _periodística_ –como le dice ella; chismosa como le digo yo-, mientras yo intentaba distraerme con las pocas papas que aún me quedaban—, ¡sí, con Sakura! Cuando entró apenas nos miró y abrazó a Sakura instantáneamente. No lo sé, Hina, para mi actúa raro.

Me llevé una mano a la cara e intenté pensar de la forma más racional posible. De lo que menos tenía ganas ahora era de hablar de Naruto.

—No pasa nada con Naruto —aclaré en un suspiro—. Sólo fue a la biblioteca con su novia para hacer un trabajo.

—Aunque sí es raro verlos juntos —Tenten enarcó una de sus cejas—, casi nunca se los ve así en la escuela.

—Es verdad —asintió ferviente Ino— ¿Crees que tengan problemas?

—Podemos…dejar de inmiscuir en la vida sentimental de Naruto, por favor —Mis nervios se estaban despuntando, si Naruto seguía colándose a mi mente cada que quisiera acabaría por tener una crisis. Ya demasiado me generó su extraña actitud de hoy. ¿Estaría molesto conmigo? ¿Actué de manera muy brusca con él la última vez? ¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? Tenía que dejarlo expuesto ante mi corazón, no podía seguir así. Aunque sé que él no tiene la culpa y es ajeno a todo este lío que yo misma permito que se genere en mi cabeza.

Naruto y Sakura eran la pareja perfecta, se nota que se quieren y el grado de cercanía entre ellos es algo que no me debe importar en lo más mínimo.

Rayos, no sé porque los adolescente tenemos esta vena tan dramática…

Ambas parecieron percatarse de la lucha interna que me acongojaba porque de manera fugaz sus expresiones se ablandaron y volvieron a mostrar gestos risueños. Amaba que pudieran ser capaces de entenderme y dejar a un lado temas que no tenía intenciones de tocar.

—¡Pero volviendo al tema principal, Hina! Necesitas un novio.

O, quizás, no son tan capaces como me gustaría.

* * *

—¿Entonces no puedes?

Acomodé mi mochila en mis hombros y miré a Matsuri –una miembro del comité de deportes del centro estudiantil- con una sonrisa triste.

—No, lo siento. Debo ir a buscar a mi hermana a su escuela y luego de eso saldremos de compras. Estoy segura de que no me desocuparé hasta tarde.

—Oh, está bien no te preocupes. Pero, ¿aún sigue en pie tu participación en la reunión el próximo viernes?

—Por supuesto, ahí estaré. ¿Alguien más debe venir conmigo?

—Si quieres otra miembro del equipo de porristas.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos allí. Adiós.

Apenas salí del salón mi celular vibró y puse los ojos en blanco al ver el nombre de Hanabi en el remitente. Preguntaba cuánto me faltaba, y ya me la imaginaba parada frente a la entrada de su escuela, con una sola correa de su mochila colgada, los brazos cruzados y sacudiendo la pierna de manera ansiosa mientras sus castañas cejas se fruncían hasta casi juntarse.

Rápidamente le conteste que estaba saliendo.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de mamá, y decidimos esta vez comprar un regalo entre las dos. Más bien, fue su idea. Se gastó todo su dinero en una nueva funda para su teléfono, de esas que tenían agua de colores atrás y figuras. En mi opinión, un completo desperdicio, sobre todo por la cantidad de dinero que tuvo que invertir.

Yo siempre fui buena para ahorrar: aparto una parte del dinero que me dan todos los meses y lo guardo en una cajita de madera que me regalaron cuando cumplí diez para guardar mis cosas; era blanca y estaba llena de florecillas de porcelana fría de un color rosa bebé. Está guardada en la gaveta con llave de la mesa de noche junto a mi cama desde que Hanabi me la descubrió y comenzó a faltarme dinero.

Entre las dos habíamos pensado comprarle algún collar de plata o, sino, una caja musical con montones de pequeñas gavetas, forrada con papeles crepe de distintos diseños florales, con una mariposa en una flor dentro, bailando al compás de la música y rodeada de un terciopelo color uva. La vi en una tienda de antigüedades en el centro y me enamoré por completo, sólo espero que a Hanabi también le guste.

Estaba por llegar al final del pasillo que me llevaba a la puerta de salida cuando otro mensaje de Hanabi me llegó, diciéndome que me apresure.

Mientras tomaba mi celular con las dos manos para contestarle, el sonido de unas voces llegó a mis oídos. En su mayoría sonaban como susurros pero por instantes se intensificaban, apenas tuve tiempo para prestarle mayor atención cuando giré por el pasillo hacia la entrada al mismo tiempo que terminaba de enviarle el mensaje a Hanabi y levanté mi rostro de la pantalla; La extraña imagen de Naruto y Sakura enfrentados en lo que parecía ser, extrañamente, una discusión, me abordó justo frente a la puerta.

No pude evitar mi expresión de sorpresa y, cuando se percataron de mi presencia, inmediatamente se detuvieron con una mirada incómoda, al menos hasta donde pude alcanzar a ver, porque, de la manera más veloz que pude, incliné mi rostro y continué mi camino hasta la salida, que solamente se había visto interrumpido por medio segundo.

Mientras caminaba veloz por las calles, alejándome del edificio, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo usual de lo incomoda e inoportuna que fue la situación.

¿Por qué estarían discutiendo?

Me di un golpe mental, ¡eso no debía importarme! Eran sus problemas, no debo entrometerme entre ellos. Ya me estoy pareciendo cada vez más a Ino.

Pero, ¿tal vez ella tendría razón y sí tienen problemas?

Agradecí no sentirme alegre ante la idea de que ese fuera el caso, más allá de los sentimientos que tenga por Naruto el que ambos estén pasando por esa situación debe ser muy difícil y dolorosa.

Sólo espero que, sea lo que sea, puedan solucionarlo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chan, chan, ¡chaaan!  
Capítulo corto, medio vago y con un intento de darle intensidad al final :v ¡Pero siempre son necesarios! xD**

 **El que viene será aún más interesante, o al menos esa es la idea…je.**

 **A segundo año le quedan dos caps, y de ahí se viene el tan esperado tercero… ¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Muchiisimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran mucho y me motivan :3 Espero y también hayan disfrutado aunque sea alguito de este cap xD Espero sus comentarios ya sean de amor como amenazas(?**

 **Katydg** **: Yo me morí de risa escribiendo de ellos xD Ino es tan intensa en todo jaja Naruto es raro en vaaarios sentidos…pero sí que le atinaste a lo de que tenía problemas, ¡bien ahí! xD ¿A qué más le atinarás?...jaja ¡Gracias por tu siempre hermoso comentario! Siento que el capítulo de hoy no cumple muchas expectativas, pero no podía ser de otra forma, sorry ****¡Espero poder recompensárselos con el siguiente! ¡Saludos!**

 **hinata-sama198** **: Si sentiste que ese era corto este será como un suspiro xD la verdad, a veces es complicado definir el largo de los caps…es como que depende demasiado de que queiras que pase en él…como me pasó en este jeje Sorry no había de otra. Pero trataré de ahcer más larguito el próximo…en la medida de lo que se pueda xD ¡Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Espero que puedas seguir leyéndola ¡saludos!**

 **Agualuna** **: ¡Cómo no leerte, mujer! xD Las sigo hace raaato, pero las leo más que nada en Wattpad porque ahí te conocí xD Y ahí también te dejo mis reviews :3 Mi usuario es el mismo que acá. Naruto es vida, Naruto es amor x3 pero también tienes sus rayes Xd Y Hiiinaa…Hasta yo me estoy cansando de todas las vueltas que le da, pero es tan duro que te guste alguien pero tiene novia y sabes que nunca se dará xD ¡Tu corazón quiere una cosa y tu mente dice otra! Estoy tratando de no tardarme en actualizar, aunque eso no tenga que ver con la longitud del cap, je es que quedó así, ya el próximo espero traerles más intensidad…Y espero hayas cumplido con lo de escribir xD ¡Necesito saber que va a pasar con Agente *inserte numero largo*! Y necesito la ternura de ****Faceless Writer** **y el misterio que Hina oculta :o Ya veremos si se te da tu deseo xD Mientras tanto espero que puedas seguir leyendo a pesar de los caps simples y cortos que suba como este :D ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl** **: Jajaja ¿Un fic de ellos? Sería divertido pero no podría, ¡necesito mi romance! xD Esa era la escena que estaba escribiendo cuando te comentaba que amaba la amistad que tienen en este fic x3** **Naruto no puede irse tan fácil de la cabezita de Hinata…¡Es qué es muy difícil! Cuando te gusta alguien pero tratas de olvidarlo porque es imposible o tiene pareja... No contaban con mi astucia 7u7 jaja Exaaacto, quería que tuvieran la misma sensación que Hina, que Sakura, para ser novia de Naruto, ni lo parecía :/ Y así ese momento era más choqueante xD Naruto es vida Naruto es amor, no podes enojarte con el Saku :3 Aunque sea este el de mi historia y no el de la tuya jaja ¿Veees? Insultas a Sakura hasta por culpa de Naruto y en tu historia ni la tocas... Aunque con esto no digo que quiera que la tortures, pobre xD Veere si le hago pareja a Kiba al final…y si le hago será con la que tengo pensado** **Nadie quiere a Sai, ok no, lo amamos xd veremos si has podido ver el guiño oculto en este cap…¡Casi me haces morír del susto! Ya me estaba replanteando todo el fic xD ok no, pero ya te dije como manejo los caps, je y sip, la idea de ese cap era algo diveetido y relajado para soltar la bomba al final!(? Hina se infunde valentía y tiene bien en claro que es lo que tiene que hacer, huír de Naruto ya esta claro que no…pero no hay que olvidar también su actitud xD Ya veremos qué pasa con Naruto después de esto…Buenop, aplaudamos al milagro de que esta respuesta no la concluyo con un pedido para que actualices xD ¡Se te quiere, Gabyy!**

 **¡Eso es todo por hoy amiguitos! xD**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	11. Capítulo XI

**|XI|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera semana de primavera tenía a todos alborotados, porque significaba muchas cosas: Significaba el inicio de la última etapa del periodo de clases; significaba el baile de primavera para unos y el partido final del torneo interescolar, al que nuestro equipo había conseguido llegar, para otros; significaba una semana propia de estudiantes apoderándose de la semana de disfraces y, lo que en este momento me tenía ocupada, la limpieza anual del casillero.

Miré con asco una liga para el cabello llena de pelusa y un chicle enredados alrededor, junto a una maraña de pelos… Dios, mi casillero era un asco. La dejé caer a la bolsa de residuos en el piso junto a mí como si fuera una papa radioactiva.

Sentadas en el piso, a mi otro lado, Tenten e Ino discutían sobre el partido del domingo. Era increíble escuchar como dos chicas que sólo veían un balón en la clase de gimnasia estuvieran tan emocionadas de ver a nuestro equipo patearle el trasero a los de Suna. La semana de primavera también era conocida por ser la semana del espíritu escolar; los colores naranja y blanco vibraban en todos los pasillos y se podían ver varios carteles en apoyo a nuestro equipo y estudiantes con gorras y camisetas con el escudo de la escuela. Era contagioso.

—¿Dónde está tu espíritu, Tenten!

—Sólo digo que los de Suna han llegado invictos hasta aquí —Tenten rehuyó su mirada de los acusadores océanos de Ino sobre ella, sostuvo con más fuerza las rodillas contra su pecho—, será difícil derrotarlos.

Ino soltó un sonido de indignación desde las paredes de su garganta y, entornando los ojos, se dirigió a mí.

—¿Tú que crees, Hina?

Soplé el polvo de una vieja revista con recetas de galletas que estuve buscando durante meses, arrugué mi nariz y casi estornudé cuando partículas de polvo se colaron por mis orificios nasales. Miré a Ino y entorné los ojos de la misma manera.

—Naruto y los chicos le patearan el trasero a los de Suna.

Ambas me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaces de creer que esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca.

—¡Así se habla, Hina! —Ino aplaudió orgullosa y Tenten sólo negó ligeramente.

—Es increíble lo que hace la semana de primavera…

—Hace que nuestra dulce Hinata actué rudo, eso me gusta.

—Está bien —Tenten suspiró—, tendré que comprarme una gorra y empaparme con el espíritu de competitivo que se comió a toda la escuela.

Ino le guiño un ojo levantando su pulgar en aprobación.

—Además, no será una fiesta divertida luego del partido si perdemos —Ino onduló los pechones de su coleta entre sus dedos y ambas tuvimos que asentir ante su certero comentario.

—Es verdad, sería una fiesta deprimente.

—Aunque, conociendo a Lee, de seguro se las ingeniará para intentar animar a todos.

—Qué tenga suerte con eso.

Cuando finalmente desnudé por completo mi casillero, tomé un trapo húmedo y comencé a deslizarlo por todas las superficies, quitando la mugre. Luego lo aromatizaría con un perfume de lavandas que venía en uno de esos aparatos que se adhiere a las paredes, así lo tendría perfumado lo que restaba del año.

—Uh, uh.

—¿Qué sucede?

La pregunta de Tenten ante el sonido de Ino me hizo girar a verlas con intriga, justo en el momento preciso en que la rubia hacía un gesto con su barbilla señalando algo en esa dirección.

Miré y sólo pude distinguir la silueta de Sakura pasando frente a nosotras, sus enormes ojos verdes como el jade se percataron de nuestras miradas y con una sutil sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos, inclinó su rostro en un saludo. Las tres le devolvimos el gesto y nuestros ojos acompañaron sus pasos hasta que se perdió al subir las escaleras.

—Hmm…

—¿Qué pasó? —ambas nos giramos a una Ino con mirada calculadora. Negó lentamente y nos miró.

—No voy a decir nada hasta que mis suposiciones sean correctas, necesito encontrar más pruebas para mi material de investigación.

—Ino, esto no es una historia para el articulo de un diario…

—¡Lo siento! Pero de mi boca sólo puede salir la verdad, que es lo único que se merece este mundo, y si nosotros, los periodista, no estamos ahí para defenderla ¿quién lo hará?

Sólo pude arquear mis cejas antes el dramatismo de Ino mientras Tenten pasaba sus dedos por la línea de la suyas en un gesto exasperado.

—En resumen, ¿nos dirás o…?

Una sonrisa maliciosa y deductiva surcó lentamente los labios de Ino.

—De acuerdo, vengan —Se inclinó hacia nosotras y ambas pusimos los ojos en blanco antes de inclinarnos de igual forma hacia ella, formando un hermético triangulo de cuchicheos—. Acabo de ver como Sakura pasó frente a Naruto y ambos se ignoraron totalmente.

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —Ino asintió y Tenten silbó, yo sólo pude parpadear anonadada, esto era…extraño, sorprendente y extraño.

Recordé la discusión de la que, lastimosamente, fui casi testigo el viernes, y en ese momento pude percatarme de que no estaban pasando una situación agradable como pareja. Pero las parejas siempre se pelean, ¿no? Eso no significa que…

—Para mí que no duran mucho.

—¡Ino!

—¿Qué? Es mi opinión —hizo un mohín con sus labios y ciño sus manos en sus caderas—. Pero es cierto, desde hace tiempo vienen así, no es normal.

Me guardé mi cometario. Ino tenía razón, y eso que no les conté sobre lo que vi el viernes, no me pareció algo que me correspondiera, no soy de meterme en la vida de las demás personas, estoy segura que, si no fuera por Ino, pasaría de esta escuela viviendo en mi propia burbuja.

Para cuando tocó la hora del almuerzo Ino se retrasó en el baño y llegamos tarde para ver como Naruto y Sakura llegaban y se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, según Ino era decisivo para deducir en qué situación se encontraba su relación. Odiaba ser tan metiche, sobre toda en una situación tan delicada; yo no era así, pero tenía que admitir que sí despertaba cierta curiosidad en mí, curiosidad de la que no estaba para nada orgullosa.

El fin de semana llegó luego de una extenuante semana de entrenamiento con el equipo de porrista para animar al equipo en el partido, todas las chicas tenían la misma contagiosa actitud optimista que despertaba el espíritu deportivo de la semana de primavera; aun así mi cuerpo tenía sus límites y el viernes terminé agotada.

El sábado me pasé toda la tarde haciendo panqueques con mi hermana; quiere aprender a cocinar y con mucha emoción y orgullo la comencé a preparar en sus primeras armas en la cocina.

Mamá también estaba orgullosa, aunque casi se muerde la lengua al ver el desastre que dejamos en la cocina. Culpa de Hanabi, yo no suelo ser tan desordenada.

El domingo en el partido toda esa adrenalina y pasión que se respiró entre los alumnos en toda la semana se volcó en un montón de almas abarrotadas, llenas de emoción. Se respiraba el frenesí como una densa niebla, los corazones vibraban como el zumbido de las alas de las abejas y ningún cuerpo podía permanecer realmente quieto.

Los vítores vibrantes de la multitud retumbaban por todas las esquina de la cancha, revotando en los corazones de los jugadores y perdiéndose en el cielo que ahora era cubierto por un manto galáctico de millares de estrellas resplandecientes.

Me gustaría decir que los colores naranja y blanco de nuestro equipo sobresalían del rojo de los de Suna, pero eso no era cierto; la disputa, tanto en el campo como en las gradas, era férrea y tenaz, la pasión movía los corazones.

Terminé de hacer un salto _front_ en el momento en que los dos _nidos_ de porrista detrás de mí recibían a sus respectivas _voladoras_. Todas volvimos a tomar nuestros pompones y agitamos nuestras manos al aire gritando a todo pulmón, el público se contagió y exclamó de igual manera. Ese era el trabajo de la porrista, no sólo dar ánimos a los jugadores sino, también, avivar al público para que ellos apoyen de igual forma al equipo. Al final no sólo serán once de nuestro equipo en la cancha, sino un único y enorme corazón naranja y blanco de Konoha.

El partido estaba cero a cero y muy reñido. Naruto junto con Kiba, como los delanteros, habían tenido varias oportunidades de convertir, pero la defensa de Suna era abrasadora y su arquero una muralla que parecía impenetrable. Al menos nuestra defensa, con Shino a la cabeza como libero, se mantenía igual de imperturbable con Chouji en el arco, y en el medio campo Shikamaru armaba las jugadas más meticulosamente estratégicas que su dichosa mente podía formular.

Pero Suna no se quedaba atrás, su capitán y número ocho Sabaku no Gaara armaba jugadas tan inteligentes como las de nuestro capitán mediocampista. Era un partido de estrategia que sería definido cuando un gol sea el detonante de la jugada perfecta, parecían, más que jugadores, piezas de ajedrez moviéndose sobre un tablero que cambiaba sus tácticas constantemente, y el que hiciera el jaque ganaba el juego.

Un tironeo de una camiseta, un jugador derribado y el pitido del árbitro marcando la falta. Los corazones de todos se paralizaron y pude escuchar los gritos de Ino en las gradas, despotricando contra el referee.

Un tiro libre a cinco metros del área de penales, no era una buena situación. Faltaban escasos ocho minutos para que el tiempo reglamentario del partido culmine, si el empate se mantenía se irían al tiempo suplementario y, si continuaba igual, a penales. No creo que nuestros jugadores puedan soportar treinta minutos más de juego ni nosotros los agonizantes penales, teníamos que meter un gol ya…y la situación no estaba a nuestro favor.

Vi como varios jugadores de los nuestros discutían inútilmente con el árbitro por la falta, pero ya todo estaba dicho. Antes de ir a la barrera pude ver como Shikamaru le hizo un gesto a Naruto y este asintió. Mi corazón se desbocó cuando en sus zafiros brilló ese único resplandor de seguridad y determinación en el que podría hundirme con confianza y nada jamás me haría daño.

Cuando los jugadores se hubieron acomodado sólo pude apretar mis manos contra mi pecho y mirar a Naruto que se encontraba a las espaldas de todos los jugadores metidos en ese tiro libre, yo sabía que él haría algo.

El silbato sonó y el balón voló directo al área chica, todos los jugadores se agruparon para cabecear, ya sea para un despeje o el movimiento de victoria. Pero, entre toda la vorágine de tirones y saltos, Chouji salió directo al esférico rechazándolo con los puños, generando un ligero alivio en nuestros pechos. Pero la jugada no terminó ahí, y todos lo notaron cuando el balón cayó a los pies de Shikamaru junto al área grande quien no tardó una milésima de segundo en despejarlo hacia la media cancha, donde un destello dorado brillante se apoderó de él y como si sus piernas estuvieran propulsionadas por algún cohete corrió con la pelota a sus pies, directo al arco contrario.

Los alaridos de los espectadores aumentaron su intensidad ante la repentina y afortunada jugada de contrataque que se había armado, todos los labios pronunciaron el nombre del chico que dejaba su último aliento ante la carrera de toda la temporada, su rostro resplandecía y, contrario a toda lógica, sus pies se hacían más rápidos. Ante la intercepción del arquero un amague con la pierna, una breve pausa, un giro sobre sí mismo y cuando ese último defensor ya no era un obstáculo la parte interna de su pie golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas incrustándolo en las redes de la portería haciéndolas vibrar con agitación.

El corazón se me cayó a los pies y el estruendo de todos en la inmensidad del estadio resonó a una cuando el sueño se hizo realidad.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, siendo colosalmente acaparada por los bramidos de todos a mí alrededor, sentí como las cuerdas de mi garganta se estremecían por el esfuerzo, pero no me importó. Shion me sorprendió saltando a mi cuello en un abrazo eufórico y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta todo el equipo se había unido. Cuando nos desprendimos tomamos nuestros lugares para animar al equipo y pude ver el final de eufórico abrazo grupal que todos los jugadores estrecharon con un entusiasmado Naruto. Una sonrisa de orgullo se estiró en mis labios y los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron erráticos.

 _Felicidades, Naruto._

En la casa de Lee la algarabía de la victoria no había disminuido ni un ápice; celebrar una fiesta era divertido pero celebrar una fiesta luego de la victoria del campeonato era tres mil veces mejor.

Ino volvió con tres vasos rojos de ponche, una sonrisa enorme surcaba su rostro y el de todos los que se encontraban en los doscientos cincuenta metros cuadrados que ocupaba la edificación.

La música de un celular conectado a unos enormes parlantes sonaba fuerte, pero no por eso era imposible hablar, por lo que, distribuidos por todas las habitaciones y el patio, numerosos grupos de adolescentes conversaban animosamente.

—¡Hay que brindar por esta victoria! —Ino levantó su vaso y con todo el grupo a nuestro alrededor la imitamos—. ¡Por los campeones!

—¡Por los campeones!

—Ten cuidado con eso, le pusieron alcohol —el susurro de Kiba en mi oído me advirtió justo a tiempo. No es que odiara el alcohol, ni siquiera lo había probado aún, pero apenas tengo dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, y papá me lo tiene terminantemente prohibido hasta los dieciocho. Sé que puede sonar muy santurrón pero aprecio mucho mi cómoda vida adolescente con mis pequeñas libertades como para que mi padre se entere y me encierre hasta los cuarenta. Y sé que puede ser capaz.

Me giré con mis cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa de alivió.

—Gracias —me guiñó un ojo y se llevó el vaso a sus labios para que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta directo a su estómago.

Pasé una vaga mirada por las personas a mi alrededor: Ino hablaba felizmente con Shikamaru y Chouji, se notaba desde mi lugar la euforia con la que, seguramente, estaba recordando el partido y los abatidos rostros de los jugadores de Suna. Pobrecillos.

Lee hacía, lo que parecía, una demostración de sus habilidades con el balón pero utilizando un vaso de plástico, salpicando todo el piso en su intento. Las miradas de Tenten y Shino era de completa resignación pero supongo que al ser su casa lo dejarían seguir con lo que sea que querría hacer.

Más allá del hombro de Tenten vi a Sakura que estaba en un sofá charlando con unas chicas, y mi ceja se enarcó ante el hecho del que, extrañamente, no me había percatado antes.

—¿Kiba? —él seguía a mi lado, charlando con un par de sus amigos, pero se giró a verme en cuanto lo llamé—. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Sus hombros se encogieron.

—No tengo idea, estaba aquí cuando llegamos, pero desapareció. Debe estar por ahí, alardeando de su gran hazaña —usó un tono sarcástico para lo último y sólo pude sonreírle en respuesta.

Mi vista volvió a perderse alrededor y consideré ir junto a Ino, pero en el momento en que me percaté de que, inconscientemente, estaba llevándome el vaso de nuevo a los labios, decidí que primero tenía que deshacerme de eso y, quizás, conseguir otra bebida.

Le pregunté a Kiba por la cocina y me señaló una escabullida habitación doblando el pasillo central. Me topé con algunas personas durante el trascurso del corredor pero al llegar a la habitación esta estaba vacía. Me dio escalofríos estar sola allí, considerando sus muebles de madera y las enormes cortinas azules que colgaban desde muy alto hasta el piso de una pared detrás de la barra de la isla. Me apresuré a tirar el líquido envenenado por el fregadero y me dirigí al refrigerador junto al muro de cortina, pero cuando me incliné sobre la puerta una luz blanca se filtró por la tela a mi lado, y al girarme me percate, por una rendija, del enorme ventanal del otro lado que daba a una pequeña terraza. Era hermosa, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y rebotaba en los azulejos del piso y en las mesadas, dando un efecto hipnótico. Afuera, una mesa con un par de sillas y una parrilla se exhibían bajo una pérgola de madera añejada.

Era un hecho, le propondría a papá tirar una de las paredes de la cocina para hacer una de estas, no puede ser tan difícil.

Antes de volver a mi cometido inicial con la búsqueda de una bebida desalcoholizada, mis ojos fueron conscientes de una figura moviéndose afuera, me estremecí en un principio pero cuando las sombras de la figura tomaron forma de la silueta de una persona mi curiosidad se elevó y, en un movimiento, al ser capaz de vislumbrar su perfil, la imagen de Naruto me asaltó con violencia.

¿Qué hacía, solo, en la terraza?

Antes de que mi cabeza fuera más rápida y me planteara un debate mental sobre si tendría que ir con él o no, mis manos estaban deslizando la ventana corrediza con sumo cuidado. A pesar de mi enorme esfuerzo por ser lo más sigilosa posible apenas pude dar dos pasos sobre la madera cuando su rostro se giró casi con brusquedad hacia mí y sentí como mi respiración se frenaba de manera abrupta al sentirme _in fraganti._ A pesar de toda la valentía que me llevó a ese acto me quedé parada allí, boqueando como un pez, y sólo cuando fui consciente de mi estupidez fue que las palabras se dignaron a salir por mis labios.

—Hola…

—Hola.

Me quedé allí, siendo consciente de su mirada analítica que me inspeccionaba con curiosidad, y lo entendía, porque ni yo sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—Yo…em sólo…te vi aquí y…—sentía como la lengua se me pegaba al paladar y las palabras se deslizaban sin gracia por mis labios. Intenté morder el escurridizo músculo antes de seguir diciendo cualquier otra estupidez, pero un último vómito verbal se escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo—. Lo siento, seguro quieres estar sólo, no quería molestarte. Me iré enseguida, tengo que cambiar el veneno…

—No, está bien. En realidad, no quiero estar sólo.

Su mirada volvió a concentrarse en el manto de estrellas sobre nosotros mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos cruzado sobre la baranda de madera que separaba el jardín de la terraza.

No muy segura, me acerqué con sigilo a su lado y mis ojos curiosos se elevaron a la galaxia que él admiraba con tanta intensidad. Mis largas pestañas tocaron la piel bajo mis cejas ante el maravilloso espectáculo de luceros nebulosos centellantes que se extendían en un manto galáctico. Entendí por qué no quería despegar su vista de allí. El enorme satélite brillaba lleno y soberbio entre los millares de astros. Incapaz de mantenerme a mí misma, apoye un lado de mi cabeza contra el poste de madera a mi izquierda y mis manos se deslizaron alrededor.

Un silencio que, extrañamente, no fue nada incómodo nos abordó, y se mantuvo por varios minutos en los que, creí, permaneceríamos, pero el sonido de la suave risa ahogada de Naruto me hizo mirarlo.

—¿Cambiar el veneno?

Lo miré confundida y me sonrojé al comprender sus palabras. Claro, el vómito verbal.

—A-ah, me refería al alcohol. Pusieron en el ponche y no soy de beberlo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta o tus padres te matarían?

Cuando asentí a lo último volvió a reírse entre dientes y su mirada brilló como un cristal al volver a posarse en los destellos en el cielo.

No quería arruinar la comodidad en la que parecía estar, pero sí quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, porque algo dentro de mí me aseguraba que el encontrarlo allí no era una coincidencia y que no salió sólo porque creyera que la noche se veía fantástica. Mi lengua fue más rápida para hablar que mis dientes para morderla:

—¿Qué haces…aquí?

Los músculos de sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente bajo su camiseta y me hundí en mi lugar sabiendo que toqué un tema del que trataba huir.

—Es una bonita noche —se limitó a pronunciar siendo los músculos de su boca los únicos en moverse.

—Sí…pero adentro todos están celebrando el triunfo —me ponía nerviosa que no me mirara, su rostro se movió ligeramente a los lados.

—No tengo muchos ánimos de festejar.

Fruncí ligeramente mi cejas ¿no tenía ánimos de festejar? Ok, ahí verdaderamente pasaba algo raro.

—No quieres disfrutar regodeándote de Kiba por tu hazaña y ver como muere de rabia por los celos —me burlé estirando mi mano y picándolo en el brazo, sonreí con regocijo llenando mi corazón cuando se rio, un sonido suave y gutural nació de su garganta mientras sus dientes se exponían en una curva suave.

—No hice nada de lo que mis compañeros no hayan sido parte. Sin ellos esa _hazaña_ no hubiese existido —deslizó la mirada hacia mí por unos segundos y mi vientre hormigueó al ver como sus faroles azules se cristalizaban cuando se fusionaban con el resplandor lunar. El sentimiento de admiración que tenía por él se intensificó, y es que Naruto nunca llegaba a ser tan orgulloso.

Una pronunciada sonrisa se delineó lentamente en mis labios, provocando que él elevara una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —alzó la comisura derecha de su boca.

—Felicidades por el partido de hoy, Naruto.

Quería decírselo desde el momento en que el referee dio el silbatazo final, pero no estaba segura de si iba a poder hacerlo, me llenaba el pecho haberlo conseguido.

La sorpresa invadió ligeramente su expresión, inclinó el rostro y llevó su mano hasta sus rubios cabellos, desarreglándolos aún más.

—Gracias —sonrió con tanta naturalidad y cariño que pareció que, al hacerlo, todas las tensiones de su cuerpo se liberaron. Ante el afecto en sus palabras volví a apoyarme contra el poste para que no viera el intenso sonrojo que teñía mis mejillas.

Permanecimos en una apacible calma durante varios minutos, el tenue sonido de nuestras respiraciones vibraba en mis oídos como una suave armonía y me permití cerrar los ojos un momento para disfrutarla.

—Sakura y yo terminamos.

Sin quererlo, mis cejas se dispararon y me obligué a mantener la boca bien cerrada para que no se dibujara en ella ninguna expresión de sorpresa. Lo miré y sus pestañas hacían una leve sobra en su parpado inferior mientras se concentraba en los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí afuera? —pregunté con suavidad, él meneó la cabeza he hizo una mueca.

—Más o menos.

No sabía cómo sentirme. Mi traicionero corazón se agitó dentro de mi pecho y lo reprendí internamente, no era momento para sus payasadas.

—Lo siento.

Volvió a negar.

—Está bien —suspiró—, no funcionó y no iba a hacerlo de todos modos, ninguno de los dos llegó a querer lo suficiente al otro, pero nos costó aceptarlo hasta que nos dimos cuenta que sólo nos estábamos haciendo daño.

—Oh…—hice un esfuerzo para tragar el nudo que tenía atorado en mi garganta. Era mucha información de un momento a otro—. Lo siento…no soy muy buena en esto de consolar personas, nunca se me ocurre algo bueno que decir.

Quise golpear mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Yo y mi torpe vómito verbal. Naruto inclinó su rostro escondiéndolo entre sus brazos y su espalda vibro ante el sonido grave de su risa. Al menos lo había hecho reír, aunque sea a mi costa. Cuando levantó su vista de nuevo hacia mí un destello extraño, que no supe identificar, brilló en sus ojos.

—A mí se me ocurren un par de cosas que me gustarían oír.

Incliné mi rostro mientras mí cejas se curvaban y mi gesto se torcía.

—¿Cuáles?

El resplandor en sus ojos se intensificó y su mirada se tornó más suave, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron al cielo en una sonrisa galante y divertida, la mantuvo mientras negaba con un sonido que salió desde las paredes de su garganta.

—No te las diré.

Sus cejas se alzaron en un gesto sugestivo y arrogante. Entorné mis ojos y empujé ligeramente su hombro sin ser capaz de guardar la sonrisa que se escapó de mis labios. El sonido de su risa volvió a inundar mis oídos y me permití respirar profundamente, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que el momento generaba en mi pecho.

Extrañaba estar así con Naruto.

—Discúlpame si te he tratado mal —su voz sonó rasposa, me giré hacia él con brusquedad enfocándome en su rostro en el cual se había borrado todo rastro de alegría. Se frotó las manos en un gesto de, lo que me pareció, incomodidad—. Las cosas andaban mal con Sakura y yo…bueno…tengo la mala costumbre de desquitar mi frustración con cualquier pobre alma que se encuentre en mi camino.

Una amarga risa le prosiguió a sus palabras y me dediqué a analizar esa mirada que reflejaba el verdadero arrepentimiento que parecía haber en su corazón.

Aunque sus palabras me confundían. Sí actuó extraño conmigo, pero no llegó a tratarme mal en, lo que parecía, un arrebato de frustración por su relación. Cuando sentía que Naruto me ignoraba era porque daba la idea que él se aseguraba de estar lo más pegado a Sakura como le fuera posible, como si quisiera demostrarme algo con esa actitud o intentara ignorarme por medio de ella…De cualquier forma, sólo son locas suposiciones mías, y si Naruto estaba en ese momento delante de mi diciéndome las razones de su actuar y disculpándose, lo único que debía hacer era creerle y perdonarlo.

—¿Eres de los que patean cachorros cuando estás mal?

Una armoniosa risa volvió a hormiguear en la piel de mi oído y me alegré al ver como la sonrisa volvió a reflejársele en toda la cara.

—Afortunadamente ningún cachorro ha tenido la mala suerte de toparse conmigo.

Reí y una alegre conversación surgió bajo la luz de las estrellas que sólo fue interrumpida cuando el aire fresco comenzaba a tornarse molesto y decidimos regresar con los demás a festejar el triunfo del equipo.

Mientras veía a Naruto reír y disfrutar con sus amigos y compañeros sonreí ante el simple hecho de verlo así y de saber que, a pesar de todo lo dicho, lo no dicho, el tiempo y nuestros actos, seguía siendo un buen amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tranquilízate corazón, no es momento para que te enloquezcas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero la semana pasada tuve la entrega de un trabajo en la universidad y me llevó bastante tiempo. Ya sabía que no iba a poder dedicarme al fic pero olvidé por completo avisarles jeje**

 **¡Pero! Al menos este cap fue más largo de lo normal y tuvimos lindos momentos de Naruto y Hinata :3**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará de aquí en adelante?**

 **¡A segundo año le queda sólo un capítulo, hagan sus apuestas! xD**

 **Hinata-sama198** **: ¡El cap no era relleno! xD la trama es así y escribo así lo sieeento, siempre dejo lo importante para el final jeje Bueno, al menos este cap quedó más largo, eh xD ¡Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Katydg** **: Espero compensar el cap corto con este un poco más largo jeje Naruto es todo un misterio…No sé si este cap fue muuuy revelador pero al menos, en lo que respecta a la relación de Naruto y Hinata, hubo un buen avance, en algún momento todo se revelará, pero amo leer tus teorías x3 Aunque sí es verdad que parecía querer darle celos xD o quien sabe…Lo de Naruto y Sakura finalmente no funcionó, aunque no dio los detalles concretos parece que siempre estuvo medio en la cuerda floja…Te juro que consideré meter a Sasuke xD quizás lo haga en algún momento pero no será relevante xD ¡Muuuchas gracias por siempre comentar! Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo Katy :3 ¡Saludos!**

 **Hinatamyqueen : ¡Chocalas! También me gusta ese libro! Aunque lo leí hace bastaaante, pero recuerdo que me encanta xD ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! n_n**

 **Lovely-Shy girl : jajaja ¡Sí lo fue! xD pensé seriamente en ponerlo en este cap, pero no encontré lugar, quizá más adelante…Jaja Bueno, Sakura ya no es novia de Naruto…¿Qué opinas de eso? :P De todos modos creo que seguirás odiándola aquí jaja Realmente no seeee si darle celos de parte de Hinata…por ahora me cuesta abordarlo por como está la trama, veremos si más adelante se da xD La idea de que Hinata llegue en medio de una discusión entre Naruto y su pareja se me ocurrió hace muuucho tiempo porque me pasó a mi xD y dije "hey, buen material para una historia" y aquí la puse jajaja Ni loooca me tardo más tiempo en segundo año, yo también ya espero tercero xD Se podrá alocado…eso espero :v Bueno, le acertaste a que Naru y Sakura terminaron…y este cap debe reivindicar el corto anterior xD Aunque, quizás en sí no es muuuy revelador pero al menos se vio un buen avance en la relación de Naruto y Hinata…¡Estoy respondiendote este review a cotra reloj antes de que me quiten la compu! Jaja sorry si fue muy corto xD**

 **¡Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y favs chicos!**

 **¡Se los quiere!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap 3**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	12. Capítulo XII

**| XII |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pestañeé a mi reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda y acomodé mi flequillo con los dedos para, al final, mandar un resoplido directo a arruinar mi último trabajo. Ese día sentía que no me veía bien; y los días así eran los peores, me ponían de pésimo humor; y yo no soy de estar de mal humor.

—Hermana, se nos va a hacer tarde. ¿Puedes apresurarte? —Hanabi se encontraba a unos pasos delante de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus crecientes pechos y con una conocida mirada de mal humor; ella si es dada a ese sentimiento. Me dediqué a ignorar su protesta, razón por la cual bufó más fuerte—. ¡No tiene sentido que te detengas a arreglar tu cabello cuando el viento lo desacomodará de nuevo mientras caminas!

Bueno, lo que decía tenía lógica.

Resignada, liberé un suspiro desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones y me giré sobre mis talones para alcanzar a la pequeña _shrek_ que me esperaba a unos pasos.

Durante las vacacione de verano opté por una idea algo radical para mí: dejar crecer mi cabello.

Lo sé, parecía ridículo y hasta casi absurdo, pero para mí era toda una osadía; no estaba nada acostumbrada a cambios en mi cabello, por lo general mantenía el mismo peinado por años. Pero era hora de cambiar -según Ino- Así que, ¿por qué no?

Aun así, me moría de los nervios; a lo mejor nadie se daba cuenta, pero no podía evitar esa sensación casi maniática de sentir todas las miradas sobre mí aunque, ciertamente, no fuera así.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo anterior, debía admitir que me gustaba mi cabello largo, me daba un porte más elegante y menos aniñado; y enmarcaba perfectamente mi rostro sin hacerlo parecer una masa de mejillas sin forma. Porque, debo ser honesta, mis mejillas son regordetas; de esas que las tías y abuelas aman apretujar hasta dejarlas rojas.

Ya tengo diecisiete años -y en unos varios meses cumpliré los tan inminente dieciocho- por lo que, en lo que bien respecta a nuestros diferenciados cinco años de edad, Hanabi cumplirá trece; y todo eso se resume a que el ciclo primario terminó para ella y hoy mismo comienza la secundaria.

En cierto modo es bastante nostálgico pensar en el hecho de que ella comience esta etapa de su vida y yo la esté terminando.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados.

Como Hanabi cambió de edificio ahora caminamos juntas hasta la plaza central y en una esquina nuestros caminos se dividen: ella a la derecha y yo a la izquierda.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —interrogo antes de que se aleje de mí; apenas me mira y pone los ojos en blanco. Pequeña niñita descarada.

—Puedo manejarlo —resopla con su bien característico tono de no-le-temo-a-nada y se gira para marcharse.

Sólo puedo arquear una ceja mientras la veo irse y suspiro ante la patente: Hanabi-siempre-tiene-la-última-palabra con la que me veo lidiar a diario.

Como acordamos para conmemorar este último primer día de clases, diviso a Tenten e Ino esperándome en la esquina anterior a la escuela, así entrar juntas por primera-última vez. O algo así.

—¡Hinata! —Tenten corrió en mi dirección para darme un fuerte abrazo y yo se lo correspondí de la misma manera. Apenas y la vi en el verano, ella y su familia siempre aprovechaban las vacaciones para tomarse largo días y visitar a sus parientes repartidos por todo el país; Ino siempre le decía que parecían una caravana de gitanos, y como siempre aparece con mil y un regalos y recuerdos de cada recóndito lugar del que se le pudiera haber ocurrido a alguno de sus parientes elegir vivir, ella no lo niega—. ¡Wow, te ves increíble! —Sostuvo mis manos y me miró de arriba abajo con pestañeos relampagueantes.

—Te lo dije —Ino llegó detrás de ella cruzando sus brazos con ademán airoso, como un artista completamente orgulloso de su obra de arte…O un científico de su rata de laboratorio.

—Tú también, adoro esas trencitas.

—Oh, ¿esto? —La castaña se las tocó vagamente y sonrió apenada—. Quería cambiar un poco, pero sí quedan bien.

—También te lo dije —Ino asintió resuelta a nuestro lado y ambas le dedicamos una mirada.

—¿Qué sería de nosotras sin ti, Ino?

—Esa idea me atormenta todas las noches —respondió con una seriedad marca Ino; es decir: ni realmente seria ni rayando el sarcasmo o la burla concretamente. Decidió explayar su comentario en el momento en que nuestros pies comenzaron a avanzar—. Estoy segura que Hinata viviría en una burbuja donde aún existen los unicornios y los descuentos a más del cincuenta por ciento —la miré con una ceja arqueada pero ella se giró hacia Tenten—; Y Tenten todavía no sabría la diferencia entre base y maquillaje.

—Wow, tienes razón, mi vida no ha sido la misma desde entonces —Ino ignoró por completo el tono sarcástico y cerró sus ojos complacida.

—Lo sé, chicas, lo sé.

En el preciso y justo momento en que cruzamos el umbral de la puerta principal de la escuela, el corazón se me subió a la garganta y muchas, muchas sensaciones lo sobrecogieron; como un montón de _ositos cariñositos_ estrechándolo en interminables abrazos. Excepto _Gruñosito_ , él no le da abrazos a nadie.

De no ser por la inercia que me producían Ino y Tenten al seguir caminando estoy segura de que me quedaría parada como una idiota en la entrada. Soy incorregible.

Nuestro primer objetivo era claro: La pizarra de informes, la cual, contenía los salones asignados para este año. Recuerdo que, a finales del año pasado, la profesora Kurenai de humanidades, como trabajo extracurricular, nos hizo escribir un deseo para este último año de preparatoria, y definitivamente el mío era poder estar nuevamente con Tenten e Ino en el salón porque, ¿qué más daba todo lo que ocurriera mientras las tuviera a mi lado? Las tres nos pusimos de acuerdo para poner lo mismo, creyendo que así el deseo se haría más fuerte y la suerte más alcanzable. Y aunque Naruto y Kiba insistieron insoportablemente en que se los reveláramos el mutismo se mantuvo hasta ahora, el momento de la verdad.

Tenten se adentró en el tumulto como la delegada –y desafortunada- a cargo de ver los resultados.

Con Ino tomando de mi mano fuertemente vimos como el cuerpo de Tenten se adentraba en la horda de adolecentes inquietos y desaparecía entre medio de ellos. Fuero segundos tormentosos, donde podía sentir como cada nuevo latido de mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con más fuerza que el anterior y el ruido de la saliva recorriendo mi garganta tapaba mis oídos. Ino apretó mi mano más fuerte y yo contuve la respiración. Fue ella quien dejó de respirar cuando el cuerpo de Tenten comenzó a emerger de la masa de estudiantes. Un sonido poco femenino gutural se nos escapó al tragar saliva duramente al mismo tiempo. Tenten se nos acercó y, sólo cuando estuvo a un paso de nosotras, se le ocurrió sonreír.

Estaba sonriendo.

Abrí mis ojos y elevé mis cejas expectantes, sólo para gritar de emoción cuando ella pronunció las palabras:

—Tercero A, ¡estamos juntas!

¡Ja! ¿Quién dice que los deseos no se vuelven realidad?

En el momento en que nos dirigimos a nuestro salón las tres concordamos en que toda moneda tiene dos caras, y la otra cara de la nuestra era lo ridículamente lejos que se encontraba nuestro salón con respecto a los otros. ¡Estaba oculto en lo más recóndito de la escuela! Para ir al baño teníamos que bajar al segundo piso y ni hablar de la cafetería. Bueno, era un mal menor, al menos estábamos juntas y…

—¿Es mi imaginación o varios chicos te están mirando, Hina?

—¿Eh? —mire a mi alrededor pero no noté nada extraño—. Estoy segura de que fue tu imaginación, Ino.

—Hmm…Bueno, no sería nada extraño, te ves increíble. En realidad, ¡nos vemos increíbles! Así que prepárate amiga, porque este año tus labios dejarán de ser vírgenes.

Me giré bruscamente a Ino con horror plasmado en mi rostro y estoy segura que muy muy rojo. Dios, ¿es que tiene que hablar tan fuerte?

—¡I-ino, no…!

—¡Mira, son los chicos!

La emoción en la voz de Ino era tan palpable como el golpeteo acelerado en el que se vio sumergido mi corazón cuando miré dentro del salón y allí estaba él.

Sentado sobre un banco Naruto charlaba animosamente con Kiba y Shikamaru. No sé si era el resplandor del sol que entraba por la ventana y lo bañaba por completo o sólo su aura lo que lo hacía tan resplandeciente. Bueno, a mis ojos, Naruto siempre era resplandeciente.

El corazón se me desbocaba de sólo mirarlo y, cuando pareció percatarse de mi persistente presencia, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y estoy segura de que en ese momento deje de respirar.

Estaba diferente, no era el mismo Naruto con el que había acabado el anterior año escolar, al menos no físicamente. Tenía el cabello más corto y eso era notoriamente evidente porque así lograba que los varoniles rasgos de su rostro se acentúen más; desde sus pómulos altos hasta su fuerte y cuadrada barbilla y ni hablar de sus amplios hombros que se curvaban debajo de su cuello. Se veía mucho más maduro, pero, cuando la línea de sus labios se elevó suavemente hacia el cielo en su radiante y jovial sonrisa, supe que seguía siendo el mismo Naruto. El mismo de los ocho, el mismo del año pasado.

Casi como un reflejo mí labios se vieron curvados en su dirección, al mismo tiempo en que mis pulmones recuperaban todo el aire perdido y mientras sentía mis mejilla colorearse tenuemente.

El brillo en los ojos de Naruto, aún sobre mí, me lo decía todo: Este sería un buen año.

—Bueeno, ya he reunido la suficiente información —Ino se sentó pesadamente junto a mí en la mesa de la cafetería y con Tenten la miramos sin entender.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Estamos aquí desde hace quince minutos.

—Sólo recolectaba información, ya saben, lo de siempre —mientras hacía un ademán con su mano sacó un almuerzo bastante curioso: Papas fritas con ensalada. Interesante—. Hay que estar al tanto de lo que sucede aquí sino, ¿para qué venir?

—Quieres decir —Tenten activo su traductor de Ino—, qué ya te sabes todos los cotilleos y las tendencias entre estudiantes de este nuevo año, ¿no?

Ino estiró su mano con el tenedor hasta casi rozar una papa con la nariz de Tenten.

—Bingo.

—¿Algo interesante? —murmuré sin mucho interés, estaba más ocupada intentando abrir un paquete frituras sin terminar haciéndolas volar. Absurdamente olvidé mi almuerzo, así que tuve que rebuscar en los lugares más inhóspitos de mi mochila y, con algo de financiamiento de Tenten, fue lo único que alcancé a comprar.

—Oh ya sabes, lo típico —comenzó en tono desprendido—: Chicos nuevos, parejas conocidas, uno que otro cotilleo jugoso de las vacaciones, Hinata popular, rupturas…

—Wow, wow, wow, espera. ¿Qué dijiste antes? —Miré a Tenten casi abalanzarse sobre la mesa para llegar a Ino y eso me hizo mirarla con curiosidad.

Mi amiga sonrió espeluznante.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a que Hinata ahora es llamativa entre los chicos? Pues sí eso es bastante curioso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Wow, este sí que será un año interesante.

—¿No se los dije? —canturreo emocionada.

—¿Yo? —tuve que repetir, totalmente incrédula.

—Claro que tú, tonta. Aunque no eres popular, _popular_ , pero si subiste de _categoría_.

Miré su sonrisa casi inocente y sólo pude boquear como un pez.

—No sé exactamente como sentirme respecto a eso…

—En realidad no tienes que hacer nada, sólo ser tú —Ino dejó unas cuantas papas en mi planto y casi lloro de agradecimiento—. Del lado de las chicas Naruto sigue siendo muy popular, y este año parece que mucho más. Así que cuida a tu hombre, Hina.

—No es mi…hombre —hice una mueca.

—Tiene sentido que dé más de que hablar este año, ahora que está soltero muchas chicas estarán revoloteando a su alrededor.

El lógico comentario de Tenten me estrujó el pecho, haciendo que casi me ahogara con la papa que en ese momento descendía por mi faringe. Rayos, era cierto. Sí yo misma fui consciente de lo tremendamente atractivo que se veía Naruto este año estoy muy, muy segura de que no fui la única, y ahora que Sakura y él terminaron todas las chicas de esta escuela tienen las misma posibilidades que yo en tener algo con él…Wow, creo que es la primera vez que mi mente plantea esa idea en mi cabeza; de _algo_ con él.

Dios, Hinata, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Aún sigo desdevanándome los sesos con esos pensamientos durante la clase de historia –la última del día- mientras mi mirada fusila la nuca de Naruto que se encuentra dos bancos delante de mí y uno a la izquierda. Para colmo, está junto a la ventana, donde los rayos del sol no dejan de iluminarlo cada vez más. Pareciera que se burlan de mí recordándome que me es inalcanzable.

Sé muy bien que Naruto me considera una amiga, y no sé si eso es ciertamente una ventaja con respecto a las demás chicas o mi propia arma de fusilamiento. ¿Cómo lograr acercarte a un chico con la intención de algo más que una amistad pero sin quedar tan expuesta? Dios, ¿pido mucho? ¿En verdad me estoy planteando tener algo con Naruto? ¿Yo? No puedo creer que este teniendo esta oleada de pensamientos.

Mi vida antes era una pulcra y ordenada torre de _jenga,_ con cada pieza en su lugar y del mismo exacto tamaño; hasta que Naruto llegó y comenzó a alterarla. Pero, tengo que admitir, que así se volvió mucho más emocionante y divertida.

Suspiré, lo bastante bajo para que el maestro no me escuchara. Me pregunto si Naruto sabrá que es popular, siempre se ve tan relajado y alegre, ¿cómo tomará esas cosas? De seguro mucho mejor que yo. Ino me dice que soy popular, pero yo me siento bastante…normal.

Cuando el timbre final sonó me encaminé directamente a mi casillero, me llevaría los libros que necesitaba porque el nuevo y último año también significan más responsabilidades, y prepararme para la universidad. Seguiré en el equipo de porristas, pero trataré de no cargarme con obligaciones que me distraigan de mi objetivo principal, claramente no descuidar mis estudios.

—Hinata Hyuga, ¿no? —Miré de soslayo para encontrarme un muchacho alto de cabello blanco y ojos azules que parecían centellar. Se paraba erguido y con una sonrisa suave en el rostro y tenía el uniforme tan bien puesto y el cabello tan perfectamente arreglado que me daban ganas de estirar mi mano y revolvérselo un poco, sólo para acabar con tanta perfección.

—Eh, sí… —cerré mi casillero y me giré completamente hacia él.

—Ah, soy Toneri Otsutsuki, es un placer conocerte —Míster elegancia estiró su mano en mi dirección y tardé un segundo completo en comprender que tenía que estrechársela. Qué envidia, tenía la mano más suave que yo, le hubiese preguntado que crema usaba pero parecería desubicada.

—El placer es todo mío Toneri —mi perfecta oratoria y sonrisa harían llorar de orgullo a mi madre—. ¿Necesitabas algo de mí?

—Así es, justamente te estaba buscando. Soy el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, desde hace dos años—carraspeó eso último, y yo me sentí bastante impresionada de no haberlo sabido todo este tiempo. Lo lamento Toneri—. Solíamos cruzarnos en las juntas del comité.

Sonreí apenada.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno yo…soy muy distraída.

Estoy segura de que lo herí de alguna forma o en algún lado; ¡pero no es mi culpa! en realidad sí soy muy distraída; lo único que tenía en la mente durante esas reuniones eran las ganas de irme.

Aún por el pequeño desliz el rostro de Toneri permaneció imperturbable, pero estoy segura que vi un brillo de decepción cruzar fugazmente por sus ojos. Rayos, ahora me siento peor.

—No te preocupes, son nimiedades —De nuevo carraspeó y sus hombros se volvieron más rígidos y erguidos de lo que ya estaban—. Como soy consciente de tu gran desempeño en las actividades del comité quería pedirte personalmente si te gustaría participar este año como mi vicepresidenta.

—Wow, ¿yo vicepresidenta? —¿Si quiera existe ese puesto para el comité? —. ¿Qué ocurrió con el anterior vicepresidente?

—Se cambió de escuela.

—Oh…

Sólo eso podía decir, la verdad me sentía muy honrada de que el mismísimo presidente de la junta estudiantil me pidiese ser su segunda mano; pero yo no podía hacerlo, hacía cinco minutos me había decidido a no cargarme con más actividades, incluso había decidido no presentarme para el puesto de delegada del curso. No podía aceptar este puesto, tenía que rechazar la oferta de Toneri por muy difícil que sea para mi decir que no.

—Bueno, verás Toneri…Me halagas pero, yo no puedo aceptarlo es que…

—Hinata sé de primera mano tu increíble desempeño en actividades de este calibre, estoy seguro de que no encontraré a otra persona capaz de llenar este puesto tanto como tú —rayos, es más difícil cuando se ponen insistentes.

—Es que yo… —inconscientemente di un paso atrás y Toneri lo siguió.

—En serio me encantaría trabajar contigo…—su voz sonó más grabe y mi ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa ante la inminente cercanía que había tomado de mí sin que me diera cuenta; no es que estaba sobre mí, pero sí más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Mi garganta se cerró y ni siquiera podía boquear. Estaba segura de que esto ya no era una simple invitación a participar del comité y yo jamás tuve tanta experiencia con chicos como para saber de qué manera actuar en estas situaciones. Toneri no era feo pero…

—Y-yo…

—¡Eh, Hinata!

Tanto mis pupilas como las de Míster Perfecto se giraron con brusquedad hacía el chico que repentinamente apareció a mi lado sonriendo abiertamente.

—Naruto…

—¿Todo en orden? —me miró— ¿Quién es chico? —fui consciente de cómo sus ojos escanearon de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Toneri pero sin perturbar la amplia sonrisa que tenía estampada. Toneri dio un paso atrás dejándome respirar pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndome sofocada por la presencia de Naruto a mi lado.

—Es Toneri Otsutsuki el presidente de la sociedad de alumno y me pidió que…

—Quería que Hinata participe del comité como vicepresidenta, ¿no es increíble? —Me miró significativamente y yo sólo pude fruncir mis labios, ahora estaba segura de que ese no era el único motivo de su acercamiento hacía mí. ¿Pero que podía decir? Incluso más con Naruto ahí. Estaba segura que no quería ser la vicepresidenta del comité pero…

—Lo siento, pero Hinata no puede —me volví a girar hacia Naruto con una ceja arqueada mientras él seguía sonriendo en dirección a Toneri—, es que tiene muchas cosas que hacer con el equipo de porristas y todo esto de ser la superheroína de la escuela…Es trabajoso, ¿verdad, Hinata?

Sus intensos faros azules cayeron sobre los míos como bengalas en medio una oscura noche a mitad del océano, tuve que tragar saliva para obligarme a respirar y deslicé mi mirada hacia la de Toneri qué parecía seguir tan imperturbable como siempre, pero vislumbré su tono demandante cuando habló.

—¿Hinata?

—Eh…si yo…Lo siento, Toneri.

Hice una mueca de disculpa y él sólo pudo asentir de manera imperceptible.

Cuando supuse que él era el que se iba a marchar, sentí los dedos de Naruto rodear mi brazo con suavidad y tirar de mi hacia la salida.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Toneri, pero nos tenemos que ir. Di adiós Hinata.

Bastante aturdida levanté mi mano para despedirme pero en ese preciso momento las puertas de la escuela se cerraron frente a mí sin que pudiera alcanzar si quiera a realizar el gesto. Me volví para mirar a Naruto y él seguía ahí, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo satisfecho.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes hacerme un gesto para que lo sugiera. Acomodando mejor mi mochila en mi hombro alcancé su paso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Ni siquiera me miró, parecía estar totalmente interesado en las copas de los arboles a nuestro alrededor. Cuando deduje que no iba a obtener ninguna palabra de su boca enfoqué mi vista hacía el frente, agradeciendo en silencio su ayuda de hace un momento, aunque eso no le quite lo extraño.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio decidió hablar.

—¿Qué escribiste esa vez, en el papel que nos entregó la profesora Kurenai, como deseo para este año? —parpadeé en su dirección pero él seguía sin mirarme, por lo que sólo me limité a responder.

—Eh…Junto con las chicas deseamos estar en el mismo salón —sonreí para mí al recordar esa victoria, él apenas hizo un sonido desde las paredes de su garganta, asintiendo a mis palabras. Lo miré sin entender y frunciendo mis labios decidí preguntar por él, si es que su idea de conversación era unidireccional—. ¿Y tú?

Su rostro giró en mi dirección por fin, permitiéndome apreciar sus centellantes brillos azules y los hoyuelos que se le remarcaron al sonreí zorrunamente. Ahora que puedo apreciarlo de más cerca tengo un mejor detalle de sus hombros, anchos y firmes debajo de su camiseta; su mandíbula se dibujaba con una línea gruesa que se suavizaban sobre los pómulos y alrededor de su características marcas en forma de bigotes; y su cabello corto lo hacía ver increíblemente más brillante y permitía una mejor visión de su preciosos ojos.

Al momento en que escuché el ronroneo gutural de su risa tuve que salir de mi contemplación.

—Lo mío no fue un deseo… fue más bien un propósito, un objetivo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

Crucé mis brazos detrás de mí espada y me incliné sonriente hacía él, queriendo transmitir con todas mis fuerzas la imperiosa curiosidad que me daba saber cuál era su objetivo.

Sus ojos se inclinaron a los míos, y cuando el pasar de los segundo comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de su mirada tuve que tragarme el nudo en mi garganta que no sabía que se estaba formando.

Una lenta sonrisa surcó la línea de sus finos labios, mandándome un escalofrío que hizo vibrar todas mis terminaciones.

—No te lo diré.

Parpadeé por su respuesta y me erguí.

—¿Por qué no? —protesté.

—Tú no me dijiste el tuyo en su momento —me sacó la lengua y se giró de nuevo con la vista en el camino.

—¡Oh, Naruto!

Y volver a reír con Naruto en el camino de regreso de la escuela se sintió como volver a respirar oxígeno puro después de mucho tiempo.

¿Un objetivo para este año que no me quiera decir? Me pregunto cual será…

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Lamento el retraso, pero, yo en realidad sabía que me iba a retrasar porque tuve que preparar un final durante las vacaciones de invierno así que no, no lo lamento nada en realidad(? xD**

 **Al menos me fue bien :D**

 **Ok, sinceramente sigo amando más el capítulo anterior que este, peeeero ustedes son los encargados de darme el pulgar arriba o abajo en lo que a si les gustó el capítulo se refiere…**

 **Lector: Pero Virgi, ¿cuándo Naruto dejará de hacerse el misterioso? D:**

 **Virgi: No lo sé lector, no lo sé…eso no me deja dormir en las noches…**

 **Pero es que eso es algo que me gusta de escribir en primera persona, ¡no tenés idea de que pasa por la mente de los otros personajes! xD**

 **Aunque yo sinceramente amo escribir en tercera pero bueeh, no viene al caso.**

 **Entoncesss… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se merece un review aunque sea por lástima? :'D Jeje**

 **Sé que dije que le quedaba un año más a segundo y después venía tercero, pero lo pensé mejor y el capítulo anterior quedaba perfecto para cierre de segundo…además de que no se me ocurría otra cosa para escribir :c**

 **hinatamyqueen:** **¡Oh es bueno saber que te gustpo el cap y me reibindique! xD Y sí, creo que todos queríamos ya que esos dos terminaran jaja Y la verdad, no tengo idea que será de la vida de Sakura a partir de ahora jee ¡Espero saber que pulgar le das a este cap! xD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!**

 **Katydg:** **¿Y ahora qué opinas, Katy? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! xD ok me calmo, es que me gusta leer tus teorías jaja…Aahh…algún día me entenderás(? ¡Yo también amé el cap anterior! xD no sé porque fue tan bello, tiene un no-sé-qué y te lo digo como lectora suicida que soy jaja me gusta criticarme mucho hm…Bueno me fui mucho..¡Graacias por leer! Y comentar :3 Esperaré saber que pulgar le das a este cap y, como te dije, tus teorías~**

 **Invitado alias Jade:** **:D Me encanta, me encanta muchísimo que te encante mi historia x'3 Y sí, es bien tierna he inocentona xD Pero me hace fangirlear que te guste tanto :3 No sé, ¿vos qué opinás? ¿Puse celoso a Naruto? 7u7 Pues Toneri ya apareció xD ¿Sasuke? Hmm…no lo sé, quizás esté ahí…como un ente… jaja Lamento la demora pero ya traje el cap :'D ¡Gracias, gracias por leer y comentar! Y buen día para vos también :D**

 **Agualuna:** **¡Me muero que te mueras! ¡Kyaah! Doble muerte :D Me hacen fangirlear cuando dicen que les parece una gran historia cuando la verdad no es la gran cosa xD pero gracias :33 ¿Y ahora que opinas de esto? Hm…No te preocupes, con que disfrutes la historia soy feliz :'D Wee Pero en serio si no podes comentar no te hagas drama xD Hinata necesita lecciones de conquista, la nena tiene un matete en la cabeza, ay Dios… ¡Graaax por comentarrrrr! Espero saber que pulgar tiene este cap :D ¡Saludos!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl:** **¡Lo saqué de ahí, sí! xD Y volver a leer esto me hizo acordar que debo leer el cap 4 de Opal y que…wow me he leído Obsidian, Shadows y Onyx desde que publiqué el último cap jaja**

 **Y sí, de hecho sí, ese cap tiene como un antes y un después claramente…Al menos en lo que a su relación se refiere…Y siii los dos charlando tan tranquilamente y en confianza es hermoso :333…Pero igual todos sabemos que las situaciones románticas clásicas nos hacen suspirar así que esas no las voy a pasar por alto xD**

 **Creo que ya era hora de que terminasen jaja Yaaaa veremos si revelo algo más de su relación…Y ya veré que hacer con Sakura, porque por ahora no creo que tenga otro papel relevante jaja Ella, está ahí y es feliz :D**

 **¡Yo también amé ese cap! Es que lo miro y fangirleo como una lectora porque no me creo eso de que lo escribí yo(? xD Y trateeeee de que este cap también me quedase bueno…sé que no está al mismo nivel…pero espero que al menos sea entretenido jeje**

 **Es que sip…es un tema de la narración…no sé, a veces se me activan las neuronas y anod inspirada xD No pero, por esos día había tenido buenas influencias de otras lecturas que estaba haciendo, así que andaba bañada en buenas narraciones xD Y sí, por el mundial también andaba inspirada en futbol jaja Creo que mi calidad de narradora bajo en este cap en comparación al anterior pero weee…Me esforzaré en el próximo. Y sip, tuve más reviews…veremos cómo me va con este xD**

 **Creo que también es mi cap favorito hasta ahora, fue bien lindo…amé demasiado escribirlo.**

 **¡Y yaaaaaa hablando de este cap! ¿Qué te pareció? 7u7 ¿Qué crees que paso, eh? Creo que hasta yo ya me harté de la jodida mente de Hinata, mepa que el próximo cap la voy a hacer decidirse de una vez o lo que sea pero ya ni yo me aguanto sus dudas jaja**

 **Y siii fue super incómodo cuando me pasó eso! Lo peor es que yo solo había hecho un paso a la calle para ver si me venían a buscar y atrás de una pared los veo discutir y por inercia hice el paso hacia atrás Xd No sé si quedó peor jaja Pero de ahí ellos se fueron :v Creo que fue más incómodo para ellos que para mi igual jaja**

 **Naruto sigue haciéndose el misterioso como verás xD Aunque si acepto teorías locas jaja ¿Qué crees que se propuso? Hmm…**

 **¡Te quiero Gaby! Espero hayas disfrutado el cap :33**

 **¡Y ya! Los dejo ir. Je**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows!**

 **Se los quiere.**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**| XIII |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

Siempre creí tener mi vida controlada, siempre pensé que sabría lidiar con cualquier situación que se me planteara y salir de allí manteniéndome intacta.

Cuando era niña pensar en el futuro era fácil podía ser lo que yo quisiera; pero a medida que crecía me daba cuenta que hasta el mismo presente se escurría como arena entre mis dedos.

Y cosas que yo pensé que serían fáciles resultaron, al final, ser demasiado para mí.

El chico que pidió hablar conmigo después de clases fue quien me hizo darme cuenta de ello.

— _¡M-me gustas, Hinata!_

Lo miré parpadeante, y no tuve mejor reacción que estrujar mi pecho con ambas manos. Me sentía terrible; porque lo entendía, entendía a ese chico.

El pensar que él me entregó su corazón sin siquiera yo ser -por mal que suene- consiente de su existencia me hacía sentir un ser humano horrible. ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto?

Pero, a pesar de entender sus sentimientos a la perfección, no podía darle lo que me estaba pidiendo, simplemente porque no era lo mismo que yo sentía. Y así, sin querer hacerlo, lastimaba su corazón.

Cuando era niña el amor era fácil, lo parecía. Simplemente tenía que encontrar a alguien en el momento justo, y allí ambos lo sabríamos, que éramos el uno para el otro y nos enamoraríamos. Y si había problemas serían externos a nuestro amor, porque nuestro amor lo podría todo.

Nunca pensé que el amor mismo sería un problema…

—Bienvenidas de vuelta —Mamá nos saludó al momento en que Hanabi y yo ingresamos a la cocina, estaba sentada en la mesa seleccionando flores para el florero de la entrada. Era uno de sus pasatiempos: amaba, una vez por semana, cambiar los racimos que decoraban cada habitación y así mi casa y por ende yo- tenía siempre un aroma a madreselva—. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

Había dejado a Hanabi con ella mientras me dirigía al refrigerador por un poco de jugo exprimido; me sentía seca y exhausta, necesitaba refrescarme con algo.

—A Hinata se le declaró un chico.

Me giré de inmediato hacía Hanabi que sonreía maliciosamente. Mamá también sonrió, pero de una manera en que sólo las madres pueden, vergonzosa.

—¿En serio? —Cuando me miró sentí hasta mis orejas teñirse y suspiré con pensar al tiempo en que me desplomaba en la silla de la mesa junto a ella.

—Gracias, hermana —gruñí a Hanabi mientras la veía tomar lugar en la silla frente a mi sin borrar esa socarrona sonrisa de sus labios.

—No te pongas así, hija, es algo normal. Me alegra que Hanabi me lo haya dicho porque estoy segura que tú no lo harías —la sutileza de su comentario no hizo pasar desapercibido el leve tono reprobatorio en él. Sólo pude suspirar con pesar en respuesta—. ¿Y Bien?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacerte la desentendida no funcionará conmigo, señorita —se cruzó de brazos para dedicarme una mirada impaciente. Hanabi la imitó de manera pedante y sólo pude maldecir internamente el momento en que creí que sería buena idea contarle lo que me pasó en el camino de regreso.

—N-no sucedió nada, le dije que no. ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Dios…—Deslicé ambos brazos sobre la mesa y resoplé. El olor a madera recién encerada se coló por mis orificios nasales, invitándome a aspirarlo una vez más antes de retomar mis palabras—. Fue tan horrible…Ese chico se abrió conmigo, me dijo que su corazón latía por mí y yo tuve que rompérselo.

Hanabi frunció sus cejas y me miró de manera desaprobatoria.

—Él fue el que se arriesgó, tú no tienes la culpa por no sentir lo mismo.

Sé que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no podía quitarme la sensación del pecho de que ese chico me entregó voluntariamente su corazón y yo se lo hice pedazos. Y aun sabiendo que eso podría ocurrir se arriesgó a confesárseme…Todavía no decido si fue valiente o estúpido.

Mamá intercalaba su mirada entre nosotras, cómo analizando nuestros puntos de vista.

—Pero aun así lo lastimé, y aunque no fuera mi intención así pasó —oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos, frotando mi frente contra la suave superficie lustrada. Quería gritar más bien. Sé que pareciera que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, pero, en realidad, mi problema era otro. No es simplemente haberle roto el corazón a alguien, es el hecho de que yo me vi reflejada en ese chico. Fue como ver mi futuro, lo que me pasaría sí decidiera confesar mis sentimientos. No quiero salir lastimada…no quiero que Naruto, ni nadie, me rompa el corazón. Suspiré sonoramente, ahora frustrada porque me daba cuenta que seguía queriendo mantener mi vida dentro de mi propia burbuja de protección. Al final, seguía siendo tan cobarde como siempre—. ¿No se suponía que el amor era lindo? ¿Por qué hay que sufrir las consecuencias de que le entregues tus sentimientos a alguien que los destrozará?

Hanabi no dijo nada más, y tenía sentido, porque ella tenía igual o menos experiencia que yo.

Pero la suave mano de mamá sobre mi cabeza me hizo alzar los ojos hasta poder vislumbrar el atisbo de sonrisa maternal que se debelaba en la línea de sus labios.

—El amor es hermoso, Hinata —deslizó su mano por uno mechón de mi cabello hasta llegar a las puntas y dejarlo caer libremente como una oscura cascada—. Esa sensación de millones de polillas zumbando en tu estómago con sólo verlo; el revolucionado latido de tu corazón al oír su voz; la sonrisa fácil que se forma en tus labios con sólo pensar en él; la sensación de dejar de respirar cuando sus palabras están dirigidas a ti…—me perdí unos segundos en la profundidad en que se vio sumergida su mirada, y cuando se volvió a mirarme su sonrisa se amplió de manera incandescente—. Esos sentimientos son invaluables y son sólo tuyos. Tú decides al final si revelarlos y, si tienes suerte puedes compartirlos con esa persona. Pero nadie te los puede quitar, ni siquiera tú misma, porque nacieron de tu corazón. Disfrútalos y se valiente, porque el amor es para los valientes; de esos que no temen amar sin ser amados, que no temen arriesgarlo todo por él, que no se avergüenzan y no intentan olvidarlo. Aprende a disfruta del amor, hija, en cada una de sus etapas.

—Guau, mamá —Hanabi parpadeo tres veces—, podrías escribir un libro.

Esa noche al acostarme y en la mañana al abrir mis ojos sólo podía repetir las palabras de mi madre en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, y concluí con una sonrisa qué admiraba a ese chico, porque fue un verdadero valiente.

¿Podría ser como él?

Sé que adoro estar con Naruto y me encantaría que él me correspondiese, pero mi mente se encargó de crea un abismo infinito para llegar a creer en que eso podría ser real.

Como dijo mamá: estos sentimientos son míos, y me encantan; amo lo que Naruto me hace sentir. Pero, ¿qué tan fuerte son?

—Qué raro que Naruto haya faltado…

Parpadeé sacando la vista de mi cuaderno al oír a Ino sentada delante de mí. La clase había comenzado hacía quince minutos y no me había percatado de lo extraño: Naruto no había llegado.

—¿Quizás esté enfermo? —Tenten susurró mientras el profesor pasaba lista.

Quizás esté enfermo…Y esa conclusión me dejaba preocupada.

—¿Quieres llevarle tú la tarea? —cómo no podía ser de otra manera, el profesor Orochimaru no se apiadó de la posible situación de malestar febril en la que Naruto podría encontrarse y le demandó a Kiba que le llevase los apuntes de hoy y la tarea para la próxima clase.

No pude evitar preocuparme por él en todo el día. A lo mejor no era nada grave, pero me gustaría comprobarlo por mí misma.

Además, me encontraba en una vorágine revolucionaria en mi mente por esta nueva _re-apreciación_ de mis sentimientos, y estaba segura que las nubes que obstruían la visión de mi pensamiento se aclararían un poco más si lograba verlo, cuanto antes mejor para mi frenético corazón.

—S-sí, es que…tú tienes entrenamiento, además, estoy segura que Naruto apreciaría mejor mis apuntes que los tuyos.

Kiba juntó sus gruesas cejas y abrió la boca para protestar, pero se resignó en el último segundo, suspirando en su lugar.

—No puedo contradecirte nada a ti…

Yo sonreí asintiendo y me aseguré de no parecer tan efusiva cuando le daba las gracias luego de pedirle la dirección de la casa de Naruto.

Kiba es bastante despistado, estaba segura de que no sospecharía nada.

Para excusarme de Hanabi no tuve porqué mentir, con sólo decirle que le llevaría la tarea a un compañero ella no se molestó en cuestionar más y se enfiló por el camino hacía nuestra casa.

Yo repasé en mi mente las indicaciones que Kiba me había facilitado, haciendo uso de mi ejemplar memoria. Naruto vivía en el centro, en uno de los tantos edificios departamentales que allí se distribuían, pero este en específico estaba a la vuelta de la estación de tren y frente al bulevar. Cuando alcé mi vista para reconocerlo las características de viejo pero elegante que me había descrito Kiba se plasmaban a la perfección en el edificio que tenía delante.

Piso cuatro, departamento número cuarenta y seis. Cuando el elevador se abrió me tomó sólo diez segundos estar frente a su puerta, pero unos eternos cinco minutos tomar el valor suficiente para tocar.

Mil y un cuestionamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo, analizando los pros y los contras, desde lo precipitado y completamente ridículo que era esto hasta analizar la sensación delirante y ansiosa que se desataba en mi pecho ante la inminente certidumbre de que lo vería en unos segundos.

En un arrebato de confianza mandé al diablo todo tipo de argumentos que se efectuaran en mi mente y toqué la puerta de manera firme. Acomodé mis brazos tras mi espalda, luego de peinarme un poco el pelo, y traté de moderarme al morderme la parte interior de mi labio.

—¡Ya voy!

Sentí el dolor en mi labio cuando el sonido de su voz hizo que mis dientes lo apretaran con más ahínco, desvié mi tensión a mis manos que se apretujaban en mi espalda baja y me obligué a mantener una respiración pausada en lugar de contenerla.

Cuando oí el sonido de la cerradura cediendo y la puerta se abrió, tuve que elevar un poco el rostro para encontrarme con la imagen de lo que sería un Naruto _entre casa_ : El pelo corto más revuelto de lo normal, una camiseta negra y pantalones de chándal grises; sus pies estaban descalzos y, aunque pareciera recién levantado, tuve que contener la respiración ante lo atractivo que lucía incluso en piyama.

—¿Hinata? —Inclinó su rostro mientras enarcaba ligeramente una ceja. Me obligué a tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta para responder de manera coherente al menos.

—Hola —bufé interiormente ante lo aguda que había salido mi voz.

—Hola…—devolvió, casi, automáticamente—. Amm…No quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ho-hoy faltaste —dije como si no lo supiera—, y vi-vine a traerte mis apuntes —me giré para enseñarle mi bolso conteniendo mi reprendida interior por parecer tan nerviosa.

La comisura derecha de sus labios se elevó regalándome una leve sonrisa que logró tranquilizarme.

—Gracias, no tenías porqué —le sonreí de vuelta y la confianza regresó poco a poco en mí, hasta que pronunció sus siguientes palabras—: ¿Quieres pasar?

Se corrió para abrirme la puerta de par en par y tuve que volver a tragar mientras asentía ligeramente al cruzar con timidez el umbral.

Lo seguí por un corto pasillo que daba la bienvenida a su apartamento. Era elegante y bastante bonito: A primera vista tenía un ventanal frente a mí que daba hacia la ciudad y junto a este un amplio juego de sofás en tonos grises que rodeaban un televisor y una mesita ratona. La cocina sólo se separaba de la sala por una barra con tres taburetes y la encontraba justo junto al pasillo que acababa de cruzar. A mi izquierda se abría un pasillo que, estaba segura, daba a las habitaciones.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Naruto dejé mis cosas sobre el sofá y contemplé la vista del ventanal un momento antes de seguirlo hacia la cocina.

—Me encontraste a punto de almorzar —hablaba mientras echaba agua hervida en un pote de lo que vi era ramen instantáneo.

—¿Almorzar? Pero son más de las tres de la tarde.

—No desperté hace mucho —me regaló una de sus torcidas sonrisas antes de tomar unos palillos—. ¿Quieres algo?

Realmente no tenía hambre, pero visualicé mi futuro y, sinceramente, me gustaba la idea de tener algo entre mis manos con lo que distraerme mientras estaba con Naruto.

—¿Qué tienes?

Se giró para revisar las alacenas y luego de unos segundos lo oí exclamar:

—¡Ah! Esto te encantará.

Se giró y jugueteó graciosamente con sus cejas mientras me mostraba una caja de rollos de canela.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida.

—No sabía que sabías que me gustaban.

Inclinó su rostro y arqueo una ceja—Estoy seguro que me lo dijiste.

—Mm…Yo no lo recuerdo.

—Estoy seguro.

Sonreí cuando asintió para zanjar la discusión y me senté en el sofá recibiendo la caja de sus manos, luego él se desplomó a mi lado haciendo rebotar el mullido cojín.

—¿Algo interesante de lo que me perdí hoy? —se sentó a modo indio y se tomaba su sopa sorbiendo los fideos de manera ruidosa.

Negué con la cabeza y tomando un trozo de rollo de canela entre mis dedos lo llevé a mi boca, disfrutando de su sabor antes de contestar.

—No realmente, pero el profesor Orochimaru no te dejó escabullirte tan fácil, te mandó el doble de tarea.

Naruto gimió con la boca llena.

—Te lo juro, ese viejo me odia.

—No digas eso, estoy segura de que odia a todo el mundo.

—Créeme, si yo estuviera atrapado en un incendio y tuviera que elegir entre salvarme a mí o a los pollos de su salón los escogería a ellos sin duda.

—Eso es trampa, yo también lo dudaría.

—¡Oye! —Descruzó sus piernas y me pateó ligeramente la rodilla con su pie.

—¡Es que son encantadores! —Me reí.

—Yo también soy encantador —Un hoyuelo apareció en su rostro cuando sonrió de lado.

—No tanto como un pollito —Me incliné brevemente hacía él y golpeé su rodilla con la mía.

—Pero entonces sí crees que soy encantador —aprovechando que aún no me volvía del todo Naruto se acercó dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío. Me paralicé un segundo completo hasta que me volví completamente y me metí otro trozo de rollo de canela, agradeciendo mi sabio pensamientos de hace unos minutos.

Naruto se rio entre dientes y dejó su pote vacío de ramen para luego estirarse, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y sus pies sobre la mesa de café.

Decidida a cambiar totalmente el rumbo de la conversación saqué el tema por el que me devané los sesos de preocupación toda la mañana.

—Te ves mucho mejor —Me miró sin entender—. Quiero decir, prácticamente parece que no estuvieras enfermo.

Le tomó unos segundos, pero lo vi asentir levemente al tiempo que apartaba su rostro y sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea.

La conversación pareció morir en ese momento y me dediqué, incómodamente, a trocear mi rollo de canela y comérmelo a regañadientes. Naruto se levantó en dirección a la cocina para tirar el recipiente de ramen y cuando regresó a sentarse a mi lado volvió a acomodarse entre el respaldo y la mesa de café.

—¿Estás solo? —Fue la pregunta más estúpida que pude haber formulado, pero necesitaba urgentemente matar ese silencio que se me estaba haciendo desesperante.

—Sí bueno, siempre estoy solo —Pasó una mano hacia atrás por su cabello y el movimiento provocó que el dobladillo de su camiseta se levantara levemente, revelando su bronceado abdomen. Tragué fuerte, intentando recordarme que soy una chica decente, cuando alcancé a vislumbrar el borde negro de un tatuaje en la parte central de su vientre. Antes de que pudiera ver más y distinguir alguna forma volvió a bajar la mano.

—¿No vives con nadie más? —Mis cejas se arquearon, y un nudo se apretujó en mi estómago ante esa posible realidad.

—Mi padrino, ¿lo recuerdas? —Un hoyuelo apareció cuando me sonrió divertido y yo sólo pude entrecerrar mis ojos en su dirección, recordando el día que conocí a ese, poco decente, hombre—. El departamento es de él, pero nunca está, su trabajo lo mantiene viajando.

—Y por eso siempre estás solo…—Fue más un susurro para mí, comprendiendo su dura realidad. El nudo en mí estomago se intensificó y en ese momento sólo sentía ganas de abalanzarme sobre él para consolarlo, pero él se mostraba impasible, como si le diera igual todo eso, y me dolía, porque en la sombra de sus ojos podía jurar que no era realmente así—. ¿Y tus padres? —Las palabras salieron cuidadosamente, como si estuviera caminando sobre un delgado cristal.

—No están, ellos fallecieron cuando era niño.

—Oh… —Mi mente permaneció en blanco por varios segundos. Nunca había imaginado que la vida de Naruto —el alegre, despreocupado y buen chico, Naruto— fuera tan solitaria y difícil. Me sentía un poco tonta y egoísta por estar ajena a esa realidad suya durante tanto tiempo—. Lo lamento.

Me miró y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—No te preocupes, fue hace mucho. No es tan importante —Mi corazón se apretó en un puño y traté de que mi rostro no revelara lo que sus palabras me habían causado.

—Sí que es importante…—él bajó la vista a sus manos, tomé un respiro e imité su gesto entrelazando mis dedos sobre mi regazo. Quería que se abriera conmigo, que confiara en mí, pero sabía que, si quería lograr eso, yo también debía abrirme con él—. Mi tío también falleció cuando era niña —Naruto alzó la vista y me miró con curiosidad—, sé que no se compara pero…él era el mejor tío del mundo. Era el hermano gemelo de mi papá así que te imaginarás lo unidos que eran. Antes papá viajaba mucho por el trabajo y mi tío Hizashi y mi primo Neji eran una constante en nuestras vidas. Pero luego un accidente cerebrovascular lo cambió todo…—Apreté mis manos sombre mis muslos; hace tanto que no pensaba en eso que no creí que recordarlo aún me afectara de esa manera. Naruto me observaba en silencio, acompañándome en el sentimiento—. Fue el mes más caótico de nuestras vidas; mi papá tuvo que someterse a varios estudios para prevenir que lo mismo no le ocurriera a él y mi primo Neji tuvo que venirse a vivir con nosotros…Pero no lo resistió, por más que lo hayamos intentado y que él también lo haya hecho, no soportaba ver todos los días la imagen de su padre en el mío, como un constante recuerdo de que ya no volvería.

Recordar como debió sentirse Neji en esa dolorosa situación aún hace que mi corazón se desboque. Me sentía tan mal por él, quería que dejara de sufrir, me hubiese gustado que, si de alguna forma hubiera podido, desprenderlo de su dolor, o de una parte aunque fuere, y tomarlo para mí. Quería acompañarlo, él me necesitaba pero, en realidad, yo no sabía cómo.

Mi silencio debió prolongarse más de lo normal, porque la voz de Naruto interrumpió cuidadosamente la línea de mis recuerdos.

—¿Y… qué pasó?

—Tomó la decisión de irse a vivir con unos parientes de su madre, no fue fácil para él, pero definitivamente lo era aún menos estar con nosotros. Claro que en ese momento no lo entendí tan bien, y me molesté mucho cuando se fue. Sé que ahora está bien; es un par de años mayor que yo así que está en la universidad —Pasé distraídamente una mano por mi pelo y de repente me sentía cansada—. Tomó mucho tiempo para que volviéramos a hablar, más que nada por mi culpa; él entendió mi enojo y decidió darme tiempo, pero yo, aún ya habiéndolo comprendido, no tenía el valor para volverle a hablar. No sé…me daba miedo. Siempre fui una cobarde.

Una ligera risa amarga se me escapó, porque esa frase era tan verdadera que dolía.

Desde que soy niña, me doy cuenta, he sido una cobarde en la mayoría de los aspectos más importantes de mi vida. Y yo que siempre quise ser útil para los demás, al final no estuve ahí para la persona que más me necesitó.

—No estoy enfermo…—Me giré para mirar a Naruto, confundida por su débil declaración. Se había arrellanado hasta el borde del sofá, encorvado hacía adelante y con los antebrazos colgando hacía el interior de sus piernas. Su rostro parecía tan turbado, como un lienzo cubierto de muchos trazos oscuros e irregulares.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te mentí, no estoy enfermo. No es por eso que falté hoy —Mis cejas se curvaron cuando pasó pesadamente sus dos manos por su rostro—. Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres… —Oh —. Ellos tenían una casa la cual alquilaban en la costa y habían decidido ir hasta allí para arreglar unas cuestiones con las cañerías —Se tomaba su tiempo para pronunciar cada palabra, por lo que deduje eso era muy difícil para él. Me acerqué suavemente más a su lado, no para presionarlo; quería que sintiera, de alguna manera, mi apoyo—. Una semana después, el día que tenían que volver, las autoridades llamaron a mi padrino, que se había quedado conmigo, y le explicaron que mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente: un auto que venía en el otro carril se quiso adelantar pero no llegó y mi papá intentó maniobrar para evitar el impacto frontal, pero fue inevitable —Tenía las palmas de sus manos unidas, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas y la nariz en el dorso de sus dedos; se veía tan agotado como yo me sentía hace un momento—. Pasó muy rápido. Recuerdo que tenía ocho años y ese día me habían castigado en la escuela por pelearme con un niño. Jamás imaginé que… sucedería. Desde entonces mi padrino se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí, como estaba a mitad del año escolar decidió esperar hasta que lo terminara, pero en cuanto sucedió me hizo armar las maletas y me llevó a viajar con él. No podía quedarse a cuidarme, tenía que seguir trabajando; así que lo seguí. Desde entonces estuve en muchos lugares y nunca tuve un hogar fijo.

De repente, al verlo tan ensimismado, me sentí incómoda; como si no debería estar ahí. Era un día sumamente relevante para él, y aunque seguramente no era alegre quizás fui muy atrevida al venir aquí y querer inmiscuir sobre su vida.

—Lo lamento…—Susurré, mientras unía mis manos entre mis piernas—, no tenía idea de lo que este día significaba para ti. No debí venir, debí dejarte…

—¿Solo? —Lo miré, sorprendida por la ironía en su voz—. Créeme, Hinata, lo que menos quiero hoy es estar solo.

Vaya, tenía razón. Fue exactamente lo que me acababa de contar, creo que necesito comenzar a pensar dos veces las cosas.

No estaba ayudando, definitivamente no estaba ayudando y me sentía muy frustrada por eso. Sabía que Naruto no me contó todo eso con la intención de que lo consolara o sintiera lástima por él, cosa que claramente no sentía. Lo entendía, y creo que es por eso que me lo contó, es más fácil hablar cuando sabes que te escucharán, cuando hay alguien a quien le importa lo que dices, y quería que él notara eso en mí, que notara que me importaba mucho.

Muy contrario a lo que me había dicho a mí misma hace unos segundos, no pensé y, simplemente, estiré mi temblorosa mano de entre mis piernas hacia la suya y le di un significativo apretón.

Le sostuve la mirada cuando él me miró y luego a nuestra manos. Una parte de mí se moría de vergüenza pero la otra, aún más fuerte, sabía que Naruto necesitaba todo mi apoyo, y quería dárselo.

—Sabes que me preocupo por ti y puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? —Sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento inexplicable que hizo retumbar a mi corazón como una campana, y una de las más cálidas sonrisas que le había visto en mi vida iluminó su rostro.

Supe que no iba a responderme y en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo, a veces una simple mirada dice mucho más que millones de palabras.

Le di un último apretón a su mano y cuando hice amago para retirarla lo ignoró por completo y la retuvo, comenzando a dibujar círculos con su pulgar en mi dorso de manera distraída.

Si no me desmayé en ese momento fue puro milagro.

—¿Sabes? En realidad nunca quise irme —Comenzó a hablar de forma más entusiasta—, amaba esta ciudad y, a pesar de que me traía recuerdos de mis padres, no eran malos; de alguna forma me hacían sentir como que estaban conmigo —Una diminuta sonrisa se deslizó por la comisura izquierda de sus labios y mandó una oleada de tranquilidad a mi corazón que se desbocaba por el juego de su mano con la mía. Naruto se veía mejor—. Así que me decidí a crecer lo suficientemente rápido para demostrarle a mi padrino que podía dejarme solo: Aprendí a conducir, lavar mi ropa, limpiar, arreglar cosas, pagar cuentas…entonces, cuando terminé la secundaria, le propuse venirnos devuelta aquí y mientras él se iba de viaje yo podría quedarme sólo por mi cuenta.

—Vaya… Haces que me sienta como una niña, mi padre aún debe recordarme que apague la luz cuando no la estoy usando para gastar menos —Él rio y siguió distrayéndose con mi mano ahora jugando con mis dedos. Cada pequeño roce que la piel de mi mano recibía de la suya mandaba una descarga eléctrica a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo—. Aunque sí puedo decir que sé cocinar.

—¿Cocinas? —Sonrió alegre—. Debe saber delicioso. Yo subsisto a base de ramen como notaste.

—¿De ramen?

—¡El platillo más sabroso del mundo! Nunca debes olvidar las tres comidas más importantes del día: Ramen para el desayuno, el ramen del almuerzo y, súper importante, ramen de la cena. Anótalo, recuérdalo, amalo.

No pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi garganta. En verdad me parecía una locura que la alimentación de Naruto se basara en una única comida para cada momento —La alimentación de cualquier persona más bien—, sumado a la veneración con la que hablaba de él.

—Eso es tan poco saludable —La risa gorjeaba en mi garganta, como si aún quisiera seguir saliendo.

—¿Me ves poco saludable? —Naruto parecía divertido con mi reacción.

—Nop, te ves como un niño en pleno crecimiento.

Sonrió divertido y, por un breve momento, deslizó sus dedos entre los míos, mirándolos con atención, y luego los deslazó para volver a sostener mi mano y jugar con su pulgar con ella.

Mi corazón se detuvo por ese breve instante y mi mirada no pudo apartarse de su rostro, el cual resplandecía de una manera tan cálida y muy diferente al ensombrecido semblante del muchacho que me abrió la puerta cuando llegué. Los perturbados ojos de Naruto ahora se veían alegres y llenos de vida, y me gustaba pensar que yo tuve que ver con ese cambio, que pude ser útil para él y que pudo sentirse mejor gracias a mí ayuda.

Me extrañé cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño ligeramente, tomó su celular sobre la mesita de café y exclamó:

—Mierda, ya empezó.

Aún sin explicarme su actitud se estiró de nuevo a la mesa y, tomando el control remoto, encendió la televisión. Al final, se giró a verme con un sonrisita entusiasta.

—¿Te gusta _Detective Kyubi_?

—¿ _Detective Kyubi_? ¿Esa serie de los ochenta que están haciendo un _remake_?

—¡Sí! Es mi programa favorito, lo veía todos los días con mi padrino, dónde sea que estuviéramos.

Se veía y escuchaba tan alegre como un niño que no pude evitar sonreír con diversión.

—¿En serio te gusta? Pensé que era una serie que sólo veían los adultos. Mi padre también la mira sin falta en la repetición de la noche.

—Ya te dije que me críe con un hombre mayor, tengo mente de viejo.

Me reí más fuerte por su comentario pero Naruto me hizo callar con mi propia mano, que aún sostenía, cuando el programa comenzó.

Durante los cuarenta minutos que duró la transmisión Naruto estaba concentrado mirándolo, y yo me entretenía mirándolo a él. Me divertía ver lo serio que su rostro se ponía ante lo que ocurría en el episodio; cuando el detective Kyubi decía algo inteligente, o descubría algo demostrando su intelecto, él exclamaba susurrantes elogios para él. Me relajé junto a él en el sofá y me dediqué a comer otro rollo de canela mientras él se entretenía aún con mi mano: dibujando formas circulares con su pulgar en el dorso; haciendo cosquillas en mi palma; y, de vez en cuando, deslizando sus dedos entre los míos.

Nunca en mi vida había estado con un chico en su sofá haciendo manitas, y se sentía muy íntimo. Pero, al tratarse de Naruto, parecía sumamente cómodo y, a la vez, adrenalínico; como si entre nosotros fuera totalmente natural, pero sabíamos muy bien que no era así.

Cuando el capítulo terminó Naruto se estiró y yo tuve que moverme ligeramente para que sus brazos no me aplastaran.

—Guau, fue increíble. ¿Viste como desenmascaró al conde frente a su propia esposa? Mierda, qué buena jugada.

—Sí, me gustó como ella lo abofeteó y no se dejó manipular por su pésima disculpa —arrugué la nariz ligeramente y fruncí mis cejas—, se lo merecía por basura.

Naruto me miró sonriente y sentí como su agarré en mi mano se apretaba.

—Gracias por verlo conmigo, creo que casi te obligué así que debería disculparme.

—Ambos sabemos que no lo harás así que ahórratelo —Sonrió con picardía, remarcando ese hoyuelo derecho que siempre se pronuncia más que el otro—. En serio me entretuve viéndolo.

—Sí, eso noto —Inclinó un poco su rostro y señaló con su barbilla la caja vacía de rollos de canela. Golpee su hombro ligeramente y él sólo se rio.

—Ya debería irme, se supone que sólo vine a traerte la tarea.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Cuando nos paramos y solté su mano inmediatamente extrañé su calor, pero intenté disimularlo y fui enseguida a tomar mis cosas. Tomé mis apuntes de mi mochila y cuando me giré para dárselos a Naruto lo vi colocándose unas zapatillas. Él se acercó hasta mí y tomó los apuntes de mi mano.

—Gracias, te los devolveré mañana.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y tomó una chaqueta que colgaba junto a ella y sus llaves.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te acompañaré. No me mires así, ¿creías que dejaría que te vayas sola?

—No, es que no es necesario, tomaré el autobús.

—Entonces te acompañaré hasta la parada.

No me dio tiempo a objetar cuando salió por la puerta y me miró con clara expresión de que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Tampoco me reusé mucho a disfrutar de su compañía, aunque sea, por unos minutos más.

Cómo Naruto vivía en pleno centro la parada de autobús estaba a la vuelta de su edificio frente a la estación del tren.

—¿Cuál te tienes que tomar? —Preguntó una vez llegamos a la garita.

—El 51.

Naruto estiró el cuello a la calle.

—Es el que viene ahí. No sabría decir si es suerte… —no entendí su último comentario pero no me dio tiempo para preguntárselo porque se giró hacia mí.

Lo vi dudar un mili segundo, pero negó rápidamente y clavó sus ojos zafiro en los míos, tomando mi mano con suma suavidad.

—En verdad, gracias por venir hoy, Hinata —La profundidad de sus palabras y el tono íntimo de su voz me dejó sin palabras. Cuando el autobús se detuvo en la parada Naruto me giró y prácticamente me empujó para que me subiera a él—. Te veré mañana.

Me sonrió desde la vereda y agradecía ser la última para subir, porque podía tener ese momento con él.

—Te veré mañana, Naruto.

Le sonreí de vuelta antes de que las puertas se cerraran justo en medio de su rostro.

Cuando me senté junto a la ventana podía ver a Naruto todavía parado ahí observándome con una sonrisa.

En el momento en que el autobús arrancó y mientras veía como la figura de Naruto se convertía en una pequeña e irreconocible manchita, lo supe.

Estaba enamorada de Naruto.

* * *

.

 **No tengo perdón...**

 **Ni excusas xD**

 **Pero igual, merecen que les cuente la razón de mi letargo:**

 **En un primer momento fue la facultad, tipo, las dos primeras semanas; después comencé a escribir el cap pero iba muuy lento, no sé, como sabía que iba a ser bastante importante no quería escribir por escribir, así que cuando sentía que me costaba continuar lo dejaba. Después, me agarró una buena temporada de leer muchos libros xD O sea, yo leo libros, constantemente, pero esta vez me agarró fuerte jaja Y mientras tanto el capítulo cada vez se me hacía más difícil escribirlo y plasmar bien mis ideas. Entonces un día -ayer- me senté a escribirlo y, en la parte en que Hinata le da la mano a Naruto...¡No sentí nada! Fue como:** _ **"¡Diablos, donde están las mariposas en mi estómago!"**_ **Así que ahí me di cuenta de lo muuy alejada que estaba de los fics NaruHina por culpa de los libros. Así que me dediqué a buscar un lindo fic NaruHina que me devuelva ese fangirleo por el shipp. Graaaacias a Dios encontré uno perfecto y ya luego de eso pude terminar el cap, fue tan bueno el resultado que después de leerlo escribí mil palabras más y se me ocurrió el capítulo siguiente xD**

 **En fin, esa es la historia. No quería llegar al mes de tardanza pero acá estoy, demándenme.**

 **Lo bueno es que ya sé de que va el capítulo siguiente y estoy hypeada por escribirlo xD**

 **Ahora, hablando del cap: ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente, critiquenme como solo un lector sabe xD En serio apreciaría que me dejaran sus preciosos reviews~**

 **Admito que en algunas partes peco de haberlas escrito media sin ganas y otra varias que no, pero ustedes juzguen eso.**

 **A veces, en mi afán por describir todo y que ustedes entiendan perfectamente que está pasando y cómo, yo misma me enredo jejeje**

 **¡Muchas gracias a los nuevo lectores que deciden darle una oportunidad a esta humilde historia.**

 **Y a los de siempre, que nunca fallan :3**

 **¡Agradezco enooormemente sus preciosisimos reviews, favs y follows :3**

 **Katydg: ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Aunque ya ni me acuerdo qué examen hablamos jeje Los momentos Naruto y Hinata son mágico! Al menos así los siento yo acá...Cómo que hasta el momento eran muy curiosos y los esperabas con ansias, la idea es que ahora en adelante sean más seguidos xD Como amo tus teorías...Y respecto a lo de Toneri...Sí, creo que eran celos xD Tenía que meter a ese personaje, no podía faltar jaja Quizas lo haga aparecer de nuevo, no lo sé~ ¡Muchas gracias por siempre comentar, Katy! Espero que mi larga espera no me prive de tus preciosos reviews jeje ¡Saludos!**

 **hinatamyqueen:** **Amo demasiado los momento que Naruto y Hinata comparten, como lo dije en el otro review, me parecen mágicos y especiales xD Y sip, es ese cap fue breve pero a partir de este planeo que sea más constante xD ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! Espero que también disfrutes este y me digas tu opinión :3 ¡Saludos!**

 **Daiu Naruhina: askjdajaskjdkj ¡Muchas graciasss! me haces sonrojar con eso(? xD Me emociona saber que fui la causa de tu insomnio jaja Lamento si pensaste que no actualizaría nunca más...es horrible encontrar una historia que nos gusta y darnos cuenta que la última actualización fue hace rato xD ¡Te prometo que esta historia tendrá un final! jaja Sí, diablos, me gusta el drama, no lo puedo negar, pero sólo escribirlo, leerlo es otra cosa xD Aunque ahora la cosa se pondrá más dulzona como habrás visto xD ¡Espero hayas podido leer el cap y disfrutarlo! Amaré leer otro review tuyo ¡Saludoss Daiu!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl:En serio me jode escribir tu complicado nombre de usuario xD lo tengo que andar revisando constantemente jaja ¿Qué rayos? ¿Hermanita menor? ¡Jamás saldría con eso! xD Lo admito, fueron puuuuros celoosssss jaja Bueno, ¿ahora que opinas de él? Yo creo que lo tiene pintado en la cara xD Trate de que este cap sea bastante fluff jaja** **Seee…Hina popular…en realidad, no es que sea popular POPULAR solamente con los chicos, tipo, ahora que está en tercero las miran más xD Pero o sea, Hina como que ya era conocida en la escuela de todas formas, o sea, es una escuela, ¡todo el mundo se conoce! xD ¿What? Te crees que mi Naru sería tan superficial como para fijarse en Hina sólo porque otros lo hacen? ¿Pa q escribí tantos capítulos con su actitudes confusas entonces?! xD Naruto es un chico suuuér honorable. Después de leer este cap, ¿Cuál es tu opinió de él? :3** **Jajajaja ¡Toneri no podía faltar! Y sí, quería hacerlo bien insoportable xD Y mi Naru siempre como valiente caballero viniendo a rescatar a su princesa, le gusta hacerse el misterioso nomás xD** **¡Oye! Puedes imaginar lo que quieeeeras, no sabes con lo que Naruto saldrá…o con lo que yo saldré xD Es claro que en este cap su relación tiene otra especie de quiebre…** **Yo también amo la amistad de las chicas 3 Aunque es raro no ver a Sakura, pero gueee en este fic no se le dio xD Y sí, para este último año los quise poner a todos juntos, como para darles un gusto jaja** **Si amaste el anterior…¿Cómo te sentís respecto a este? :/** **¿Se te hicieron cortas las 5400 palabras? xD Pa mí que sí…No sé porque me agrada tanto que mi Naruto te produzca amor-odio xD Creo que quise eso desde un principio cuando cree su personalidad misteriosa jaja** **Y, hablando de escenas inspiradas en libros, la escena del sofá me inspiré en mi libro del romance de oficina xD** **¡Espero ansiooooooosamente leer tu revies de este cap! xD ¡Saludossss Gaby!**

 **¡Gracias por su reviews y follows!**

 **¡Espero ansiosamente sus reviews! Espero hayan disfrutado el cap y lamento de nuevo la tardanza.**

 **¡Saludos gente, nos veremos en el próximo cap!**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**| XIV |**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

—Entonces, por tercera vez, y deja de mirarme así, Kiba, ¿cuáles son los siete gases nobles? —Ino bajó los diminutos lentes de lectura hasta la punta de su nariz y miró a Kiba severamente por encima del marco.

—Helio, Neón, Xenón… ¿Kriptón? —yo le asentí y él continuó, lo que provocó ganarme una mirada severa de parte Ino—, radón, dragón…

—¡Argón no dragón, Kiba! —Ino revoleó una goma sobre su cabeza.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, no tienes porqué ponerte violenta!

—¡Tú me obligas a ponerme violenta! Eres el único de toda esta mesa que todavía no puede decir los gases sin vacilar.

Mientras Kiba intentaba protegerse del sacapuntas, con el que ahora Ino le apuntaba, yo dirigí una mirada por alrededor de la mesa de mi sala.

Tenten, Lee y Shikamaru hacía varios minutos habían dejado de lado la tabla periódica y ahora se encontraban viendo un juego en el celular de la castaña; Chouji se concentró en el plato de galletas que mi madre le trajo especialmente como premio por sus halagos en la cocina —a mamá le encantan que adulen su concina—; y Naruto estaba junto a mí, siendo tan aburrido espectador como yo de los fallidos intentos de Ino por querer hacer a Kiba retener más información de la que su disco duro mental podría soportar.

—Te apuesto un billete a que lo próximo será el marcador —sonreí cuando la suave voz de Naruto se coló por mi oído. Le respondí, intentando ignorar el estremecimiento que me generaba sentir sus labios rozando mi cabello.

—No, ese es el armamento pesado, antes le tirará el bolígrafo —Y acto seguido Kiba confundió Radón con ratón y el bolígrafo le dio justo en la frente.

—Me quito el sombrero ante su poderosa capacidad de deducción, señorita Hinata —podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus palabras.

—Pues ya era hora, señor, era el único que la dudaba.

Su risa gutural me hizo cosquillas en el cuello e intenté reprimir el suspiro que quiso escapar de mi nariz.

Cuando vi a Ino a punto de levantar el estuche de lápices supe que ya era momento de darle un alto al fuego.

—Bueno —Alcé la voz para que todos me escucharan y estiré mi mano a la de Ino que sostenía el proyectil—, creo que ha sido mucho estudio para todos por una tarde. Ya son casi las ocho.

—¿Son casi las ocho? —Kiba abrió los ojos bien grande —. Mierda, mamá me va a matar —se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas —. Se supone que hoy le haríamos una cena a mi hermana que llegó de la universidad.

—Oh, ¿ya está aquí? —pregunté.

—Sí, por las vacaciones.

—Entonces yo también me voy, mis ganas de estudiar se fueron hace ya mucho.

—No me había dado cuenta que tenías ganas de estudiar, Shikamaru —Tenten le dirigió una mirada desganada y luego se giró a mí—. Yo también me voy, tengo que pasar por la tienda y ayudar a mamá a cerrar.

—Oh, voy contigo —canturreo Ino parándose de su silla—, necesito pasar a comprar una loción corporal.

—¿Para qué? —Espetó Kiba—. ¿Para evitar que te conviertas en ogro durante la noche?

Ino golpeó bien fuerte su hombro logrando que Kiba soltara un chillido de dolor.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para despedirlos a todos. Había sido una larga tarde para preparar los trabajos de finales de semestre; quedaba una semana de clases antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno y pareciera que de un momento a otro nuestros trabajos y tareas se habían triplicado. Era como si los profesores esperaran esta última semana para reventarnos con sus exigentes entregas.

Cerré la puerta con lentitud debido a los incesantes saludos que me mandaba Ino, pero hacía tanto frío afuera que tuve abrazarme a mí misma durante todo el camino de regreso a la sala.

Al llegar me detuve en el umbral y contemplé la imagen de Naruto acomodando los libros en la biblioteca. Pude ver que el plato lleno de migajas que Chouji había dejado ya no estaba sobre la mesa y las sillas estaban perfectamente colocadas.

Sonreí y entré.

—No tenías porqué molestarte.

Me miró sobre su hombro cuando me puse detrás de él y lo vi sonreír antes de volverse a terminar de acomodar los libros.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer —cuando terminó se giró hacia mí y se apoyó contra la biblioteca con las manos en los bolsillos—. Tu madre es genial, amé sus galletas. Bueno, lo poco que Chouji me dejó probar.

Me reí suavemente y coloqué las manos tras mi espalda.

—Si le hubieras dicho eso ten por seguro que te hubiese traído un plato también para ti sólo. Ella ama que amen su cocina.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ambos nos sonreímos y de un momento a otro el frio que tenía en el cuerpo fue remplazado por una calidez reconfortante. Así era siempre cuando estaba con Naruto, y más ahora desde aquella vez que lo fui a visitar a su casa y ambos nos abrimos el uno con el otro. Se sentía algo más íntimo, como si entre nosotros compartiéramos un secreto por el que estábamos enlazado de alguna forma. Y podía jurar que él lo sentía de la misma manera, era como si nos entendiéramos a la perfección, a un nivel completamente profundo y cálido.

—Hinata, ¿puedes preparar la mesa? Tu padre ya está por llegar —Mamá apareció desde el pasillo, matando súbitamente todo el ambiente que se había generado entre Naruto y yo—. Oh, Naruto, los siento, no sabía que seguías aquí.

Él hizo un ademán con su mano, restándole importancia.

—No se preocupe señora Hyuga, ya me iba.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no te quedas a cenar? Estoy segura que Hinata se alegrará —Sentí mi cara ponerse roja y, disimuladamente, le dediqué a mi madre una mirada asesina. Muy a mi pesar, ella sonreía radiante.

Si a Naruto le causó gracia —cosa que seguramente hizo, porque lo conozco— no lo demostró y simplemente pronuncio más la comisura derecha de su boca en una sonrisa suave y cordial.

—No quiero molestar, en serio. Tengo comida en casa —Sentí mi estómago revolverse. Sí, era cierto, Naruto tenía comida en casa, pero nadie con quien compartirla. Inmediatamente me invadió la necesidad de querer que se quedará aquí, conmigo.

—Pero insisto, no será ninguna molestia, ¿verdad, Hinata?

Los azules ojos de Naruto se posaron en los míos, esperando por mis palabras…También sentí los de mi madre en mi nuca, pero a ellos no les di importancia.

—Quédate a cenar, ¿por favor? —Sonreí dulcemente. Fui testigo en primera fila de ese destello que brillaba con ternura en sus pupilas, ese brillo que ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver y estaba tan lleno de un sentimiento de ternura y de algo más que era tan fuerte como inexplicable.

—Está bien —me susurró y luego se dirigió a mi madre—. Si insisten creo que no puedo negarme.

Ella le sonrió, sabedora de que se había salido con la suya, y luego se volvió a mirarme.

—Entonces, Hinata, pon cinco platos, tu padre está viniendo.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Papá se mostró bastante impasible ante la presencia de Naruto en la mesa, lo cual no sabía si debía alterarme o tranquilizarme. Definitivamente tranquila no estaba, podía sentir las miradas intencionales de Hanabi sombre la ensalada; y la sobre-cordialidad de mamá con nuestro invitado era casi vergonzosa, al menos agradecía que se haya comportado y no haya hecho ninguna pregunta incómoda.

—Entonces…Naruto —comenzó papá, mandando un silencio casi tenso para el resto de la mesa—, vas en el mismo año que Hinata, significa que el año que viene irás a la universidad.

Oh, papá ya empezó con sus averiguaciones.

—Así es, señor.

—¿Y se puede saber que estudiarás?

Sip, era esto lo que él esperaba.

—Quiero estudiar derecho.

—¿Te gusta leer? —Papá se hacía el desinteresado revolviendo y revolviendo su ensalada, al menos podía notar que Naruto estaba tranquilo, no como el resto de la mesa, que se repartía entre expectante, divertida y nerviosa. Esa última era yo.

—En parte. También porque fue lo que mi padre estudio.

Intenté disimular lo conmocionada que me habían dejado sus palabras. Nadie más en la mesa se había dado cuenta —porque no lo sabían— pero yo sí, podía ver el peso y lo que significaba eso para Naruto.

—Ya veo, ¿y ya decidiste en que universidad?

—No me compliqué mucho, Rikudō Sennin está aquí y su programa de derecho es tan bueno como sus otras carreras.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, no tenía idea que Naruto iría a la misma universidad que yo. Bueno, no es que alguno en esta ciudad apunte a otra conociendo el gran nivel académico que tiene. Supongo que sólo los que quieren irse de aquí buscan otras opciones.

—Entonces seguirás siendo compañero de Hinata.

Naruto se giró hacía mí.

—¿Estudiarás derecho?

Abrí la boca para contestar pero papá se me adelantó.

—No, ella estudiará medicina como su padre.

Naruto me miró enarcando una ceja y yo me apresuré a sonreírle y asentir. Sabía que papá podía sonar autoritario, pero era su manera de demostrar lo orgulloso que estaba porque haya decidido estudiar la misma carrera que él. No me presionó para que la eligiera, fue algo que yo decidí.

—¿Y no has pensado estudiar medicina también, Naruto? —Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que, estoy segura, papá quiso hacerle a Naruto desde que empezó este tema. No pude contenerme al llevar mi mano hasta mi frente y suspirar con pesar, cuando papá comenzaba a hablar sobre medicina ya nada podía pararlo.

—Nunca lo había considerado, aunque estoy seguro de que debe ser una carrera fascinante.

—¡Oh! Sí qué lo es —papá dobló su servilleta y la dejo a un lado de su plato para acomodarse en la silla y mirar a Naruto—. Si supieras la cantidad de pequeños milagros que se producen cada vez que respiras, te quedarías asombrado. Una válvula puede cerrarse y no volver a abrirse; una arteria puede perforarse y causarte la muerte. En cualquier momento. Te sorprendería…

—Papá, no creo que Naruto esté interesado en saber cómo su cuerpo puede matarlo en cualquier momento —Alcancé a escuchar la risa que Naruto intentó reprimir.

—¿De qué hablas, hija? —Me miró un segundo y luego volvió a dirigirse a Naruto. Creo que mi padre estaba emocionado por encontrar a alguien nuevo con quien poder compartir sus conocimientos clínicos—. Si vieras las cifras de la gente que se acuesta por la noche y no vuelve a despertar, no te lo creerías. Personas normales, sanas, ni siquiera muy mayores.

—¡De acuerdo! Querido, no creo que sea una conversación muy adecuada para la mesa, podrías asustar a Naruto.

—En realidad, me parece de lo más interesante —Hanabi se río y yo lo miré con ojos entornados.

—¿Verdad que sí? —los ojos de papá brillaron con entusiasmo y vi el momento exacto en que quiso continuar hablando, pero la mirada de advertencia de mamá lo detuvo en seco. Volvió a adoptar una actitud más o menos seria y carraspeó—. Pero es cierto, no son temas para la mesa.

Exhalé con pesar y sentí la mirada de Naruto sobre mi perfil. Me gire a verlo y me sonreía divertido pero con una mota de calidad. Le devolví el gesto, al menos él la estaba pasando bien, era lo único que me importaba.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

—Tu padre es muy apasionado con su trabajo.

Volví a suspirar ante las palabras de Naruto, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras lavaba los últimos platos y él me ayudaba a secarlos. Fue muy amable de su parte al ofrecerse, y mamá no lo fue tanto al no negarse a ello.

—Él siempre intenta convencer a todos de que la medicina es la mejor carrera del mundo. Una vez quiso persuadir a Kiba de que la salud del cuerpo humano es algo mucho más serio que la de los animales, pero él siguió fiel a sus principios…Esa discusión sí fue intensa.

Cerré la llave del agua al terminar y me senté en uno de los taburetes de la isla mientras Naruto terminaba de secar los últimos platos.

—Me recuerda mucho a papá, él también amaba su trabajo —cuando terminó dobló el repasador y lo dejó a un lado de los platos. Se acercó y se mantuvo parado frente a mí, lo suficiente cerca.

Vi su sonrisa nostálgica y no pude evitar que mi curiosidad saliera a flote.

—¿Y tu mamá a qué se dedicaba?

—Ella era secretaria en un bufete en el que mi padre trabajó un tiempo. Mamá siempre me decía que fue amor a primera vista y que cada vez que veía a papá se olvidaba por completo de lo que estaba haciendo, y mi papá siempre decía que se sentía igual.

—¿Y comenzaron a salir?

—No —negó suavemente —. Por muy enamorado que papá estuviese no se arriesgó a una relación entre compañeros de trabajo. Estuvieron dos años trabajando juntos, reprimiendo sus sentimientos, hasta que a papá le llegó otra oferta y se fue.

—¿Y ahí comenzaron a salir? —Soltó una risa ante mi ansiedad y volvió a negar.

—No —fruncí mis cejas y el volvió a reírse mientras se acercaba más a mí. Apoyó sus dos manos sobre mis rodillas y de repente me olvidé de como respirar.

—Papá se fue de la ciudad por un año para ayudar a un viejo amigo en un caso muy importante. Cuando terminó se volvió —Me miró a los ojos y levantó sus cejas sonriente, indicándome para hablar.

—Oh, ¿y ahí comenzaron a salir? —sonrió radiante y divertido y asintió.

—Sí. Se cruzaron en una cafetería y lo primero que hizo papá al verla fue ir directamente a pedirle una cita —sonrió tanto que las marcas de sus mejillas se arrugaron en el borde de su rostro y sus hoyuelos se pronunciaron como dos pozos sin fondo.

—Qué romántico —Suspiré.

—Sí…creo que siempre quise algo así.

—¿Una historia romántica?

Alzó sus ojos a los mío y nunca los había visto brillar con tal intensidad de azul como en ese momento lo hacían para mí.

—Alguien con quien vivir una.

Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo súbitamente y luego comenzó a rebotar con aceleradas pulsaciones. Mordí mi labio inferior en un intento por reprimir mi ansiedad y vi como los ojos de Naruto cayeron en picada hacia ellos. Los abrí levemente y…

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! Si van a besarse es mejor que no lo hagan en la cocina porque papá se molestará.

Abruptamente me gire al umbral y ahí estaba mi condenada hermana menor, sonriendo con socarronería.

—¡Hanabi!

Ella se rio de manera casi maligna antes de girarse para marcharse.

Mientras yo trataba de mantener mi rostro a una temperatura normal, Naruto sonreía.

—Tu hermana también me agrada. Es muy divertida.

Bufé ante su comentario.

—Se divierte haciéndome enfadar más bien.

—No puedes culparla, es divertido hacerte enfadar.

Entorné mis ojos hacia su expresión divertida que, sabía bien, se reía de mí.

—Te odio.

Él cerró los ojos y negó suavemente antes de apartarse.

—Sabes que me amas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo o, al menos, reaccionar, mamá se asomó por el marco desde el pasillo que va a la sala.

—Naruto, ¿te gustaría un poco de flan mientras nos acompañas a ver la televisión?

—Claro, gracias.

Me bajé de un salto del taburete y ambos seguimos a mi madre hacía la sala donde mi padre miraba la televisión en su lado acostumbrado del sofá y Hanabi lo acompañaba en el otro sofá, mientras se hacía trenzas en el cabello.

Esa parte del día era algo que nosotras amábamos. Como casi nunca veíamos a papá tanto a Hanabi como a mí —y, obviamente, a mi mamá— no nos molestaba acompañarlo a ver la televisión, aun cuando los programas fueran totalmente aburridos para nosotras. Disfrutábamos mucho ese momento familiar, porque recordábamos que hubo un tiempo en que no lo tuvimos y lo anhelamos.

—A esta hora pasan el programa favorito de mi marido —susurró mamá sobre su hombro—, se instala ahí siempre después de cenar y no lo podemos mover hasta que el episodio termina.

Al llegar, papá se giró a vernos…Más bien se giró a ver a Naruto.

—¡Eh, Naruto! ¿Has oído hablar del _Detective Kyubi_?

Brevemente, Naruto deslizó su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa cómplice y curiosa y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Claro que sí, señor.

—Naruto también es un gran fan, padre.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es, lo veo con mi padrino desde que era niño; es mi programa favorito.

Papá esbozó de las sonrisas más grandes que le hubiese visto jamás, se notaba a kilómetros cuanto le agradaba poder compartir con otro hombre, y sobre todo si compartían mismos gustos. Sé que papá nos ama a las tres, pero entiendo también cuando necesita hacer sus cosas masculinas y no tiene a nadie con quien compartirlas. En especial desde que mi tío falleció y Neji se fue.

—Es bueno saber que estás bien educado, hijo. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Me acomodé junto a Hanabi y me dediqué a ver el espectáculo que eran Naruto y papá viendo _Detective Kyubi;_ ambos eran igual de apasionados y fanáticos con el personaje. En un momento, cuando Kyubi reveló quien era el culpable, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y soltaron infinidad de elogios para el detective ficticio. Mamá sonreía, feliz porque papá encontrara a otra persona que siguiera sus mismas aficiones; y Hanabi enarcaba una ceja totalmente horrorizada con la idea de que alguien más pudiera ser tan apasionado como nuestro padre. Yo, por mi parte, sonreía tratando de contener la risa que me provocaban esos dos, Naruto y papá se veían tan alegres que, estoy segura, si les sacara una foto en ese preciso momento y la enmarcara, cualquiera que la viera diría que es la viva imagen de la alegría y la camaradería.

Cuando el episodio terminó ya eran las diez de la noche; Naruto debía irse.

—Cuídate, muchacho —saludó papá, estrechando su mano con una mirada estoica pero alegría desbordando de sus palabras—. Puedes venir cuando quieras; veremos otro episodio.

Naruto sonrío ante eso.

—Claro, señor, eso sería estupendo.

Mamá se acercó a Naruto y le dio un cálido abrazo. Cuando se separó le tendió un una gran porción de flan envuelta.

—Como me dijiste que te gustó tanto puedes llevarte para disfrutar en casa —Naruto me miró por el rabillo del ojo y yo le sonreí cómplice.

—Gracias, señora Hyuga, la cena estuvo increíble.

Mamá le apretó los hombros cariñosamente y luego se volvió hacia la cocina. Hanabi estiró su mano en forma de saludo mientras subía la escalera y Naruto le correspondió.

Al final, lo acompañé hasta el vestíbulo, esperé a que se colocara su abrigo y tomara sus cosas, y le abrí la puerta.

—Espero que mi familia no te haya asustado —El vaho helado se escapaba por mis labios y Naruto se volteó hacia mí, con la farola de la calle detrás de él provocaba que todo su cuerpo se iluminara con una luz tenue y cálida.

—Al contrario, son muy agradables —Vi ese resplandor cálido en sus ojos y mi corazón se sintió amansado por una oleada de paz. De la misma forma que en la parada de autobús el otro día, Naruto tomó mi mano con suma delicadeza y la apretó ligeramente. Mi corazón dejó su estado de quietud para tomar uno más alterado y frenético, pero esta vez pude reaccionar y le sonreí devolviéndole el apretón—. Gracias por invitarme, Hinata. Hacía tiempo que no…disfrutaba de algo así.

—Gracias a ti también, hacía tiempo que yo no veía a papá tan alegre —negué suavemente con una sonrisa—. Créeme, con sólo esta vez no le bastará.

—Creo que puedo disfrutar de otra igual.

—Le caíste bien.

—Eso me da puntos, ¿no crees? —arrugué la nariz con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió con picardía. Luego de un último apretón soltó mi mano suavemente—. Buenas noches, Hinata.

La preocupación me invadió.

—¿Estás seguro que estarás bien? Ya está oscuro.

Me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no me tranquilizó para nada.

—No te preocupes, la parada de autobús está a dos calles, y aunque esté oscuro todavía hay mucho movimiento.

Apreté mis labios en una fina línea. Sabía que estaba exagerando con mi preocupación y que no había ningún peligro hasta que él llegara a su casa. Pero la idea de que se fuera solo me atormentaba.

El temor y la vergüenza casi me privan de decir las siguientes palabras, pero con una inhalación de valor pude sacarlas:

—A-avísame cuando llegues a tu casa —sujete ambas manos delante de mí para apretarlas con fuerza, disimulando mi nerviosismo—, en un mensaje.

Parpadeó una vez y luego su rostro se iluminó.

—Lo hare. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Naruto —al menos podía culpar al frio por mis mejillas arreboladas.

Cuando me preparé para ir a dormir hice todos los trámites con el celular a mi lado: Fui al baño con él, me lavé los dientes colocándolo en el botiquín del espejo y me puse el piyama pendiente de cualquier sonido de él sobre mi cama.

Ya estaba acostada, tapada con el edredón hasta el cuello; mi habitación en penumbra y manteniéndome impávida observando el techo, tratando de no pensar en nada, cuando el teléfono sobre la mesita de luz se iluminó.

Inmediatamente lo tomé y abrí el mensaje de Naruto.

 _ **Naruto: Sano y salvo en casa.**_

Suspiré, exageradamente aliviada. No dudé en contestarle con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro.

 _ **Yo:**_ _ **Me alegra. Gracias por avisarme.**_

 _ **Naruto: Estuve a punto de decirte que fui abducido por aliens en el camino, pero me contuve.**_

 _ **Yo: No sería una conversación normal entre nosotros si no te burlaras de mí.**_

 _ **Naruto: ¿Qué te puedo decir? No tengo remedio, adoro hacerte enfadar.**_

 _ **Yo: No comparto el sentimiento.**_

 _ **Naruto: No te hagas la seria, sabes que te hago reír.**_

 _ **Yo: En realidad me rio de chistes que me acuerdo.**_

 _ **Naruto: Sigue engañándote a ti misma.**_

 _ **Yo: Digo lo mismo.**_

Me quedé mirando la conversación, tratando de imaginármelo a él en algún lugar de su casa, leyendo lo mismo que yo.

 _ **Naruto: ¿Sigues ahí?**_

El corazón me dio un vuelco y sonreí.

 _ **Yo: Sí.**_

 _ **Naruto: ¿Te estás por ir a dormir?**_

 _ **Yo: Sí, ya estoy acostada. ¿Tú?**_

 _ **Naruto: Acabo de acostarme. ¿Soñarás conmigo?**_

Menos mal que no puede ver lo roja que está mi cara. Negué con una sonrisa.

 _ **Yo: No quiero tener pesadillas.**_

 _ **Naruto: Graciosa.**_

 _ **Yo: Aprendí del mejor.**_

 _ **Naruto: Entonces admites que te hago reír.**_

 _ **Yo: Admitir es una palabra muy fuerte…**_

 _ **Naruto: Me quedo con que dijiste que soy la persona más graciosa del mundo.**_

 _ **Yo: Cuidado, podrías morir si caes desde tu ego.**_

 _ **Naruto: Tus palabras, no las mías.**_

 _ **Yo: Tendré cuidado la próxima vez que te haga un cumplido.**_

 _ **Naruto: Ahórrate el esfuerzo, estaré muy pendiente de ti.**_

 _ **Yo: Adiós a mis días de paz…**_

 _ **Naruto: ¿Te veré mañana?**_

 _ **Yo: Sabes que me verás mañana.**_

 _ **Naruto: Lo sé, es sólo que quería leerlo de tus palabras.**_

Sentí las mariposas revolucionarse en mi estómago, como si se hubiesen tomado un trago de energizante.

 _ **Yo: Sí, me verás mañana.**_

 _ **Naruto: Entonces te llevaré unos rollos de canela en agradecimiento por lo de hoy.**_

 _ **Yo: No tienes que molestarte.**_

 _ **Naruto: Sabes que no es molestia. Déjame llevarlos.**_

 _ **Yo: De acuerdo.**_

 _ **Naruto: ¿Ya tienes sueño?**_

 _ **Yo: Algo.**_

 _ **Naruto: Entonces ve a dormir.**_

 _ **Yo: ¿Tú también te irás a dormir?**_

 _ **Naruto: Sí. Y soñaré contigo.**_

Me pasé la mano por el rostro y ahogué un grito. Este chico iba a volverme loca.

 _ **Yo: Pues, gracias a ti, estoy segura que ahora yo soñaré con aliens.**_

 _ **Naruto: Puedes soñar que yo te salvo de ellos.**_

 _ **Yo: Si aparecieras en mi sueño estoy segura de que harías equipo con ellos para burlarte de mí.**_

 _ **Naruto: Al menos serán buenas bromas.**_

 _ **Yo: Viniendo de ti lo dudo.**_

 _ **Naruto: Vaya, hace unos minutos me creía especial con eso de que era el mejor.**_

 _ **Yo: Te dije que la caída desde tu ego sería fea.**_

 _ **Naruto: Admite que te vuelvo loca.**_

 _ **Yo: Sí, es cierto, me vuelves loca.**_

 _ **Naruto: Ahora podré dormir tranquilo.**_

Me reí en silencio mientras sentía a mi corazón revolucionarse contra mi pecho.

 _ **Naruto: Ve a dormir, ya es tarde.**_

 _ **Yo: Está bien. Buenas noches, Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto: Buenas noches, Hinata.**_

Creo que estuve como diez minutos enteros releyendo la conversación, dándoles más tragos de energizante a mis pobres y alocadas mariposas que se alojaban en mi estómago.

No sé cómo fue que pasó pero pareciera que ahora, entre Naruto y yo, había… _algo._

Me dormí con ese pensamiento, rogando internamente soñar con él y que él sueñe conmigo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

 _ **¡Kyaah!**_

 **No sé ustedes, pero yo amé este capítulo.**

 **¡Es que...! Salió muy ajskjkssjd Así, tal cual xD**

 **No puedo decidir cuál es mi parte favorita, así que les voy a encomendar esa tarea a ustedes jaja Así que díganme: ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

 **Si es que les gustó el capítulo claaaro, estoy abierta a comentarios.**

 **¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaba taaan inspirada que ya tenía la trama de este capítulo?**

 **Bueno, la inspiración si que me dio fuerte xD Así que, para compensar el mes que me desaparecí, les traigo aquí un nuevo capítulo luego de tres días del anterior.**

 **Ya me siento mejor xD**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y gracias a todos los nuevos lectores que se sumaron ¡Aprecio mucho su interés por esta humilde historia!**

 **Daiu Naruhina: ¡Helloow! Yo ando bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? Wow, si no supiste que decir con la escena de las manos del cap anterior ¡¿Qué te sucederá con este?! xD Quizás te de un patatús jaja Ojalá no, necesito saber cual es tu opinión al respecto xD ok no. ¡Me encanta que te encante mi historia! Espero y hayas disfrutado la lectura :33 ¡Saludos!**

 **agualuna: ¡ADORO CUANDO GRITAS ASÍ! xD Siento que puedo escucharte chillar jaja Puedes llorar si quieres, mujer :c Sí, el Naru siempre está solo...por eso en este cap como que Hinata siempre quiere que se sienta bien con su familia, y se ve que a Naru le encanta compartir de esos momentos...jaja Y volvió a hacer su aparición nuestro detective favorito! xD Ay, por Dios, este detective Kyubi se va a convertir en mi husbando(? xD ¡Espero hayas disfrutado también este cap! ¡Saludoss!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl: Aquí pondría la respuesta a tu review...¡Si me hubieras dejado uno! xD Ok no, tenía que hacerlo jaja Parece que tendrás capítulo doble para leer ahora xD ¡Igual te mando saludos!...Siento como si estuviera hablando con un fantasma xD**

 **¡De nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me motivan mucho ¡Se los quieree!**

 **¡Saludoss y nos vemos en el próximo cap! x3**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	15. Capítulo XV

**| XV |**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _,_

* * *

 _._

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・

Las vacaciones pasaron ridículamente rápido y, cuando menos me di cuenta, estábamos comenzando el segundo semestre.

Apenas si recuerdo que hace tan sólo una semana estaba en la sala con mi hermana, sentadas en el sofá —junto a nuestro hermoso, gigante y luminoso árbol—, comiendo galletas de jengibre, bebiendo chocolate caliente y viendo nuestra maratón de películas navideñas. Amábamos hacer eso cada año y más aún cuando caía nevada y acurrucarse en el sofá con muchas mantas y comida era un sueño sumamente placentero.

En año nuevo visitamos la casa del abuelo y en la tarde Ino quería ir a la feria, así que fuimos las tres y arrastramos a Naruto y Kiba con nosotras. Casi lo disfrute. Casi.

Luego del primer juego comencé a sentir náuseas y tuve que devolver todo el pescado que el abuelo había servido al medio día, junto con la ensalada de papas y las lentejas. Sí, hermoso.

No quería arruinarles la diversión a mis amigos, pero decidieron que cada uno se turnaría para quedarse conmigo debajo de un juego y hacerme compañía mientras los demás se subían. Así que no estuvo tan mal, pero ya me di cuenta que lo mío no era para nada los juegos mecánicos de velocidad y movimiento.

Como estábamos en pleno invierno hacía tanto frío que apenas una ligera brisa te partía en dos, por lo que Hanabi y yo redoblábamos el paso para entrar en calor y llegar más rápido a la escuela. Papá podría llevarnos, pero él se iba al consultorio una hora antes que nosotras, si es que no tenía guardia.

En cuanto crucé la puerta principal solté un suspiro por la ardua caminata y me frote las manos con fuerza para generarme algo de calor. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de sacar las manos de los bolsillos para abrir mi casillero, pero no tenía otra opción, no era _Tony Stark_ para crearme una mano robótica que me haga todo el trabajo.

Cuando ya había terminado de meter el libro de biología en el bolso cerré mi casillero y me dispuse a dirigirme a mi salón. Apenas había hecho dos pasos cuando sentí algo cálido deslizarse entre los dedos de mi mano derecha. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando, repentinamente, la cara de un sonriente Naruto se puso enfrente de mí.

—Buenos días —saludó alegre y yo di un respingo al percatarme de que era su mano la que sostenía la mía, entré en pánico y la solté, mandando miradas frenéticas por todo el pasillo. Él sólo se rio abiertamente, con esas carcajadas mañaneras que no sabía cómo hacía para conseguirlas, yo a esa hora parezco un zombi.

—¡Ya deja de asustarme así! —susurré entre dientes. Quería gritarle en realidad, pero con él me era imposible. Apenas pude arrugar la nariz y fruncir mi cejas, tratando de parecer lo más aterradora posible que mi cara de ángel —heredada por mamá— me lo permitiera.

Últimamente, tenía esa costumbre, de sorprenderme por detrás y tomar mi mano, sabiendo que mi reacción sería asustarme y retirarla inmediatamente, para luego él reírse de mi cara avergonzada.

Odiaba que hiciera eso, y al mismo tiempo hacía que mi corazón se desbocara con un pulso excesivamente acelerado. Una cosa era aceptar su mano en mi casa o en la suya, donde era más íntimo y nadie podía vernos. Pero en medio de la escuela con nuestros amigos y todo el resto del cuerpo estudiantil viendo... no gracias.

Además, no sabía qué tipo de relación teníamos. Naruto estaba más atento y cariñoso conmigo y no había día en que no me acompañara la mayor parte del camino a casa —junto con Hanabi—. De vez en cuando se acercaba mucho, reduciendo la distancia entre su rostro y el mío o, simplemente, estando muy cerca, teniéndome expectante de lo que podría pasar, pero su sonrisa torcida era siempre lo único que finalizaba todo.

No estábamos saliendo —porque no me había pedido ninguna cita—, por lo que obviamente no éramos novios. Así que supongo que sólo estábamos...tonteando; Y no sabía exactamente como sentirme respecto a eso.

No es que no lo disfrutara, porque podía sentir un lazo profundo uniéndonos, y tanto él como yo éramos conscientes de que esto no podía quedarse sólo así. Quizás Naruto sólo quiere hacerlo durar e ir despacio.

Alzó su dedo indicé hasta ponerlo en frente de mi rostro y habló:

—Traje rollos de canela, así que exijo, al menos, mi digno y bien merecido saludo mañanero.

Entorné los ojos hacía él, pero su sonrisa me venció y no pude contener la mía cuando se deslizó por la línea de mis labios.

—Buenos días —terminé por decir.

—Esa es mi chica.

Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar y yo simplemente negué con un ligero sonrojo, creo que estaba acostumbrándome a este Naruto. Aceleré mi paso para alcanzarlo y, cuando estuve a su lado, bajó la cabeza y me sonrió.

Y sólo eso necesitaba para comenzar mi día bien.

 _._

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

.

—Quizás todavía no está seguro —Me gire y entorné mis ojos hacía Ino casi con indignación. Me sentí satisfecha cuando Tenten golpeo su hombro con fuerza—. ¡Ay! ¡Es una opción!

—Hina no necesita escucharla. Además, definitivamente eso no es lo que le pasa —Ino se sobó el hombro y la oí maldecir en voz baja.

—Tus golpes siempre me dejan marca —se quejó haciendo una mueca.

—No es mi culpa que tu piel sea tan blanca. Aunque no lo eres tanto como Hina.

—¡Pero a ella no la golpeas!

—No me ha dado motivos para hacerlo —Tenten se encogió de hombros, yo sonreí e Ino bufó.

Estábamos sentadas en las gradas del campo de atletismo, viendo como todos los alumnos de tercero hacían algún deporte. Claro, todos menos nosotras y otras chicas más. Unas completas holgazanas, lo sé. Demándenos.

Casi agobiada por toda mi situación confusa con Naruto no pude evitar contárselos, aunque, claro, ellas ya se habían dado cuenta del ligero cambia entre nosotros dos.

—Para mí sólo está yendo lento —Tenten se inclinó sobre Ino para mirarme—, quiere disfrutar cada momento.

—Y vaya que lo disfruta —la sonrisa maliciosa de Ino provocó una oleada de calor a mis mejillas y, avergonzada, desvié mis ojos. Y como si del destino se tratase, a uno cuantos metros vi a mi chico confunde mentes jugando al baloncesto junto con varios más.

Naruto se movía rápido, con el balón en la mano dribleaba a sus oponentes, mandando pases y reclamándolos. Se veía motivado, y era curioso saber quién era su motivación:

Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico azabache llegó a la escuela el semestre pasado y, desde entonces en clase de deportes, todo era una competencia entre ellos dos.

Naruto me contó que ya lo había conocido en una de las tantas escuelas a las que fue. Según lo que él me dijo, Sasuke tenía un record como portero del equipo de futbol de aquella escuela, donde no había permitido ningún gol en toda la temporada. Y fue cuando Naruto llegó que ese record terminó. Desde ese día la guerra se declaró entre esos dos.

Naruto se lo tomaba muy en serio y Sasuke también, y aunque por más que escuchara a Naruto despotricar contra él las veces que perdía, soy muy consciente del brillo en sus ojos cada vez que un nuevo desafío surgía. Tener un rival era una gran motivación para él, y yo amaba ver ese brillo en su rostro.

Cómo ahora.

Naruto fue interceptado justo antes de la línea de los tres puntos nada más y nada menos que por Sasuke Uchiha. Todo en la cancha dejó de moverse, inclusive el aire en mis fosas nasales, lo único que se mantenía en movimiento era el constante rebote del balón en la mano de Naruto. Ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando a por quien haría el primer movimiento. Inesperadamente, Naruto se movió a la derecha y Sasuke lo siguió, pero él fue más rápido y, con una finta hacía la izquierda, un giro y de nuevo a la derecha Naruto se salió de su marca, se inclinó, saltó, arrojó el balón y anotó tres puntos para su equipo.

—¡Muy bien! —No pude evitar exclamar y levantar mis manos, como si tuviera los pompones en ellas. Inmediatamente sentí la temperatura de mi rostro elevarse y bajé las manos con disimulo, rogando para que nadie se haya dado cuenta. ¡Ja! Cómo si no conociera mi suerte…

—¿Qué fue eso? —Ino inclinó su rubia cabeza.

—¿Estás mirando el partido de los chicos? —Tenten los miró y luego a mí, lo que provocó que la curiosidad insaciable de Ino se despertara.

Vi el momento exacto en que sus ojos resplandecieron con malicia.

—Oh, no está viendo a los chicos, más bien a uno en específico. ¿No, Hina? —Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso esto también era un deporte? ¿Avergonzar a Hinata?

—Na-Naruto anotó un punto contra Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? —Ino volvió a mirarlos, en ese momento Naruto y los demás bebían agua y se secaba el sudor con sus camisetas. La sonrisa radiante de Naruto me decía que habían ganado. Ino se volvió a mí—. Oh, el chico ya no tan nuevo. Esos dos son imparables, el profesor Gai los adora.

—Es el chico por el que ahora todas suspiran, ¿no? —Ino asintió a la pregunta de Tenten —. Pero si no es la gran cosa, hasta hace poco decían que Naruto era el más guapo, ¿quién las entiende?

—¡Hey! No insultes al galán de Hina.

—¡N-no es mi galán!

—Eso no es lo que dice tu carita toda feliz y sonriente cuando lo miras.

Inconscientemente me pasé las manos por la cara y la estridente risa de Ino me taladró los oídos.

—Heh…qué interesante —ambas nos giramos ante el comentario de Tenten y ella nos señaló el campo de baloncesto —Parece que era cierto que _todas_ las chicas se morían por el tal Uchiha.

Lo busqué con la mirada y cuando di con él me encontré con la escena de Sakura Haruno ofreciéndole una toalla para que se seque el sudor. Ella se veía nerviosa, y desde donde yo estaba podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que una chica como Sakura se interesaría por alguien como Sasuke. Él simplemente tomó la toalla, se la pasó por la cara y se la devolvió. No vi ningún cambio de expresión pasar por su rostro en toda esa secuencia, pero, en cambio, el de Sakura se había iluminado como un foco recién colocado.

—Vaya… —escuché decir a Ino a mi lado —. ¿Quién lo diría de Sakura frentona, niña perfecta, Haruno?

Tenten y yo sólo pudimos asentir, igual de conmocionadas.

.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

 _._

Cuando la profesora nos atrapó holgazaneando en las gradas nos mandó a "hacer algo"; por lo que tuve que juntar todos los conos de la pista de atletismo luego de las carreras de entrenamiento.

Sí, lo sé, no es para nada hacer deporte, pero eso era mejor que lo que les tocó a las chicas: Lavar las camisetas de los chicos que jugaron baloncesto. Y yo me pregunto: ¿Y la persona que se encarga de eso? Claramente hoy tuvo el día libre.

Me senté al filo de las gradas luego de haber recorrido cuatro veces la pista juntando los millones de conos que habían esparcidos por allí. ¿Qué manía tenían con ellos los de atletismo?

—¿Holgazaneando, Hyuga? —una sombra tapó el brillo del sol en mis ojos y levanté la vista para sonreír. Era Naruto.

—De hecho, este es mi castigo por holgazanear —él se rio entre dientes y se movió para sentarse junto a mí.

—Sí, te vi de perezosa con las demás chicas en las gradas. Me sorprendes, Hyuga, en serio, no me lo esperaba de ti —empujé levemente su hombro con el mío ante el tono indignado de su voz.

—Hay días en los que, simplemente, no quieres hacer nada.

—Es verdad —todavía mantenía esa deslumbrante sonrisa con la que me saludó esta mañana, sólo que ahora se había intensificado, estoy segura que su victoria tenía mucho que ver.

—Te vi jugar hoy —No sé cómo, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

—¿Me viste patearle el trasero al teme?

No pude evitar reírme, Naruto le había puesto ese sobrenombre a Sasuke y cada vez que lo decía se me hacía muy gracioso, porque Sasuke también tenía uno para él: Dobe.

—Sí, te vi ¡Jugaste genial!

Le sonreí radiante y vi sus ojos iluminarse de algo entrañable. Su sonrisa ahora era suave y me contemplaba con ternura. Respiré su aroma fresco, seguramente recién salía de las duchas del vestidor, y sentí como el azul de su mirada me envolvía en algo cálido, totalmente indescriptible. En ese momento mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, trazando una dicotomía en sí mismo. Por un lado, quería que se acercara y que me besara como otras veces creí que estuvo a punto de hacer. O que, simplemente, tomara mi mano y la entrelazara con la suya. Pero la otra parte de mí, quizás la más vergonzosa, no le gustaría que eso ocurriera en medio de la cancha de atletismo, con millones de ojos mirones. Además, ¿eso en qué posición nos pondría?

Naruto se limitó a levantar su mano y colocar un mecho de mi cabello tras mi oreja. El tacto de sus dedos ásperos en mi mejilla me hizo estremecer. Suspiró y devolvió la mano a su regazo. Mi corazón se quejó, pero no hice nada más.

—Me alegra saber que me estabas observando.

Mi corazón se estremeció.

—Sabes que siempre me fijo en ti —no sé cómo me atreví a decir eso, pero lo hice, y de sólo hacerlo toda la sangre de mi cuerpo comenzó a circular aceleradamente.

—¿Por qué soy encantador, no?

Mi sangre paró en seco y volvió a su velocidad regular. Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza.

—Eres tan egocéntrico que me dan ganas de odiarte.

—Pero no puedes hacerlo porque me amas —y cuando usaba ese tono burlón me daban ganas de también golpearlo.

Estuve a punto de decirle algo —no sé qué, pero se me tenía que ocurrir— pero la voz de Kiba llegó justo a tiempo para impedírmelo.

—¡Eh, Naruto! Vamos a clase.

—¡Voy! —se paró de las gradas y me miró—. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—No, está bien. Tengo que esperar a las chicas, y aún me faltan guardar esos tres condenados —señalé con mi barbilla los conos que me quedaba guardar en el cobertizo —. Ve, te veré allá.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos —me sonrió un último instante y lo contemplé cuando se marchó con Kiba hacia el interior de la escuela.

Si seguíamos así creo que mi pecho iba a explotar de incertidumbre.

 _._

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

 _._

Cuando cerré el cobertizo, luego de haber guardado el último cono, me dispuse a ir a buscar a las chicas para entrar a la última hora de clase. Hice dos pasos y escuche un extraño sonido, seguí caminando algo contrariada y de nuevo ese sonido. Parecían… ¿sollozos? No podían ser... ¿O sí? Me giré pero no había nada, sólo el cobertizo y el árbol junto a él. Estuve a punto de volverme para irme cuando nuevamente escuché ese sonido. Esta vez sí podía decir que eran sollozos, un llanto ligero.

Avancé despacio, intentando guiarme por mi oído para saber de donde provenían. Cuando llegué a la parte trasera de la pequeña edificación se hicieron más audibles, lentamente asomé mi rostro por la esquina y lo que vi me hizo abrir los ojos con enorme sorpresa.

Era Sakura. Sakura Haruno estaba llorando detrás del cobertizo en el campus de la escuela. Era oro puro...diría Ino.

No sabía si acercarme o no, se veía mal y odiaba ver gente triste, pero no tenía idea de si me estaría metiendo en algo personal, no me gustaba ser una metiche a diferencia de Ino. Pero Sakura estaba sufriendo y ya sabía lo que era ver a alguien sufrir y quedarte con la carga por no poder hacer nada por ella.

Aun dubitativamente me acerqué, ella todavía no se percataba de mi presencia, y a cada paso que daba sentía que su dolor se incrementaba por la intensidad de su suave llanto.

—¿Sakura?...

Ella dio un respingo y yo igual. Intempestivamente se frotó los ojos con fuerza, la vi abanicarse la cara con las manos y carraspeo, sin voltearse aún a verme.

—¿S-sí, que sucede? —Hice una mueca, cualquier persona que la escuchara —hasta un chino— se daría cuenta de lo quebrada que estaba su voz por el llanto.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? —hablé con cuidado, despacio, no quería alterarla.

—N-no sucedió nada, estoy perfectamente.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambas. Ella se negaba a admitir lo que le pasaba, y es que era Sakura Haruno, la ama del control. Desde los primeros años en secundaria la recuerdo organizando todas y cada una de las excursiones y eventos; siempre ordenada, siempre perfecta. Era tan chocante verla así, y creo que hasta para ella era difícil admitirlo, por eso su reacia reacción.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte, Sakura…—me acerqué un paso más y vi cómo se tensaba—. ¿Te sucedió algo malo?

—N-no…—su voz tembló, como si estuviera a punto de volverse a romper en cualquier momento—. Eres Hinata, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí…—di otro paso, y esta vez no pareció incomoda ante mi acercamiento—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo —asintió ligeramente, y eso me hizo sonreír un poco, con confianza—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—En realidad, no es nada importante —negó con la cabeza, sus cortos mechones rosados ondeando sobre sus hombros.

—No parece no serlo… —coloqué una mano en su hombro—. Sakura…

—Me duele el corazón —casi sollozó y mis pestañas tocaron mis parpados en un gesto de incredulidad—. Me le declaré a un chico y me rechazó…—su espalda se elevó cuando tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y la soltó en un jadeo lastimero—. Me siento tan patética ahora…

—No eres patética, Sakura.

—Pues así es como me siento.

—Pero no lo eres —sentencie. La rodee y me paré justo frente a ella, alzó la mirada hacía mí, sus ojos verdes inyectados de sangre e hinchados—. Confesarle tus sentimientos a esa persona no te hace patética, sino valiente.

Las palabras de mamá bullían en mi cabeza, a mí me ayudaron a entender la importancia y el valor de los sentimientos, quería que Sakura también lo viera.

Una amarga sonrisa cruzó su afligido rostro.

—Ojalá pudiera tener tanta confianza en mí misma como para sentirme así —sus ojos no me veían, estaban más concentrados en un punto fijo en el suelo—. Sé que para todos soy inquebrantable, pero ahora, como la mayoría de las veces, me siento más débil que un cristal.

No voy a negar que sus palabras no me sorprendieron, porque, como ya lo dije, era Sakura Haruno la que estaba hablando. Supongo que los sentimientos y el corazón son indiferentes a la corteza humana que mostramos. La Sakura que está parada frente a mí no es ni la sombra de la que vi durante todo el tiempo que nos conocemos.

—No creo que seas inquebrantable Sakura —puse una mano en su hombro para que me mirara y lo hizo—, bueno, quizás infantilmente si lo creí —sonreí suavemente para aligerar el ambiente, no me devolvió el gesto pero pude ver un tenue cambio en su expresión—. Pero me agrada mucho más verte como ahora. ¿No crees que es genial el poder que tienen los sentimientos? —Apreté su hombro y sonreí ante la curiosidad en su rostro—: Te hacen arriesgarlo todo y ser valiente y sacan a relucir ese lado que creemos tener bien escondido. ¡Hasta me dan miedo! —una débil sonrisa se formó en la línea de sus labios y eso era todo lo que necesitaba—. Eres increíble, Sakura, y tus sentimientos son extraordinariamente fuertes, no te avergüences de ellos.

Suspiró y se enderezó.

—Es lo más loco que he escuchado —se pasó una mano por el pelo, acomodándoles, y me sonrió—, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Gracias, Hinata.

—De nada —sonreí—. Y déjame agregar: Si ese chico no sabe valorar tus sentimientos es un completo idiota.

Sakura se rio entre dientes ante mi indignada reacción, pero su expresión terminó melancólica.

—No, no lo es. Es un chico increíble, es sólo que no siente nada por mí —cerró sus ojos en un suspiro cansado—. Supongo que tendré que aprender a vivir con ello.

Hice una mueca, mirar a Sakura ahora era como ver un reflejo de mí hace un año, cuando, irónicamente, su relación con Naruto hería a cada instante un fragmento más de mi corazón, recordándome a cada instante que el chico por el que mis sentimientos habían nacido no les correspondía.

Ahora era ella la que sufría por lo mismo, mientras mis corazón crecía soberbiamente con a cada sonrisa de Naruto y con cada uno de sus tiernos gestos.

—Es Sasuke, ¿no? —Alzó su rostro estrepitosamente con sus ojos abiertos como platos— ¡No creas que soy una metiche! Es que…te vi hoy con él luego del partido de baloncesto —Apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Rayos, no quería que el dolor volviera a invadirla—. Lo siento mucho, pero créeme que no miento cuando te digo que sé muy bien cómo te sientes…

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No tienen algo Naruto y tú? —Ahora era yo la que la miraba incrédula, Sakura se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Todos se han dado cuenta.

 _Genial…_

Suspiré.

—No siempre fue así…Aún me sorprende que Naruto se haya fijado finalmente en mí.

Sakura juntó sus cejas con confusión.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Él ya te gustaba? —Y de repente pareció comprender algo y, de repente, yo también—. ¡¿Hace cuánto te gustaba?!

 _¡Maldición! ¡Hinata, ¿es que no piensas?!_

—Ah…ah n-no hace mucho…

—¡Hinata, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?! —En serio parecía sorprendida y dolida.

—¡No era importante! ¡Ya no es importante! ¡En serio!

Sakura tomó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y negó ligeramente.

—Me siento un ser humano terrible…Todo ese tiempo tú…

No iba a dejar que se culpara por eso.

—Sakura —Hablé firme y volví a colocar una mano en su hombro, ella me miró—. No seas tonta, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Ni siquiera yo quería admitirlo en ese momento…me costó bastante en realidad. Realmente no hay ningún culpable, pero si tuviera que haber uno ese sería yo por no querer aceptarlo en el momento.

Sus ojos no querían abandonar los míos, en verdad podía ver la culpa comérselos vivos, pero terminó por bajar su mirada, aceptándolo.

—Bueno, se nota que ahora está embelesado por ti —se alejó un poco de mí y me sonrió con perspicacia—, jamás lo había visto así; te aseguro que ni siquiera conmigo.

No voy a negar que sus palabras hicieron que la boca de mi estómago hormiguee con dulzura, pero otra parte de mí siempre temía esa duda.

—No lo sé… Quizás todavía está en duda y prefiere esperar para no equivocarse.

Sonreí con tristeza, y es que era ese el pensamiento que realmente me generaba esta incertidumbre. Y la odiaba mucho.

Sakura frunció sus cejas, pero después sonrió.

—Los hombres casi nunca dudan, normalmente actúan sin pensar. Pero si él te quiere sólo está esperando que tú estés segura de que también es lo que quieres.

La miré incrédula. Sus palabras habían sido como el bonus de ayuda a ese acertijo complejo e indescifrable que sólo lograba fundir mi cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta, pero tenía razón. Todo este tiempo era Naruto el que daba el primer paso, el que tenía la iniciativa, él era el que tomaba mi mano, él era el que procuraba estar lo más cerca posible a mí, era él el que me decía cosas dulces… y mi respuesta a todo eso fue sólo mantenerme ahí, expectante, esperando… ¿esperando qué? ¿Qué él hiciera más de lo que ya estaba haciendo? Naruto no avanzaba más de lo que creía que yo le permitía, pero yo no quería que se detuviera, quería tenerlo conmigo. Pero para eso debía también yo dar un paso y demostrarle que lo quería, que quería todo eso.

 _._

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

 _._

A la salida de clases me sentía revolucionada y eufórica, la misma sensación de como cuando entendí el valor de mis sentimientos.

Froté mis manos una contra la otra para intentar calentar mi cuerpo y, a pesar de que tenía guantes, sentía de igual forma como el aire frío y gélido se metía por entre medio de las costuras de lana.

Desde que Naruto y yo nos vamos juntos por lo general es él el que me espera en la puerta luego de que voy a mi casillero a cambiar mis cuadernos, pero hoy el entrenador del equipo de futbol necesitaba comunicarle algo al equipo, por lo que me tocó a mí esperarlo.

Más bien fue mi decisión, él propuso que me marchara pero yo me negué. Ahora más que nunca quería estar junto a él y quería demostrarle lo valioso que era para mí.

Llevaba ya menos de quince minutos parada esperando, no había nevado hacía casi una semana por lo que los residuos de nieve que aún quedaban estaban embarrados y goteando, no era una imagen muy agradable. Aun así, los árboles pelados tenían sus ramas tan crecidas y oscuras que se enredaba entre ellas y contrastaban notoriamente con las grises nubes del cielo.

Una familiar sensación de mis manos siendo agarradas desprevenidas y por un calor entrañable me invadió, y, cuando me hizo girar, sonreí al ver a Naruto frente a mí, apretando mis manos muertas de frio con las suyas, cálidas y confortables.

—Debiste esperar adentro, te estás congelando aquí afuera —frotó sus dedos sobre el dorso de mis manos y las cubrió con oleadas de su aliento caliente. Me reí débilmente.

—Estoy bien —sonreí ante su gesto reprobatorio—. No te preocupes por mí.

—¡Claro que me preocupo por ti! —mi corazón se detuvo y él simplemente suspiró rendido —. Vamos, si nos quedamos más aquí la que se congelará será tu hermana.

Apretó una vez más mis manos y las soltó lentamente, se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar. Lo alcancé y vi su gesto serio. Sentía que ya había vivido esto con él millones de veces antes, dónde su actitud me parecía tan incierta que me confundía, pero esta vez no quería ahogarme en ella, sino en mis sentimientos, en lo que me hacía sentir. Sólo quería sentirlo a él.

No dudé, simplemente estiré mi mano hasta ponerla detrás de la suya y mis dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos, sintiéndose avasallados por un calor reconfortante.

Naruto se giró a verme, la incredulidad plasmada en cada facción de su cara. Y, pese a que mi corazón estuviera galopando como loco, no me amedrenté. Le sonreí con cariño, con ese cariño, ese amor que sentía por él.

Su rostro todavía no cambiaba, aun cuando sentí sus dedos apretar los míos, dejándome contemplar perfectamente lo enorme que era su mano comparada con la mía, y se sentía muy bien.

Por fin me sonrió, y su rostro irradió una luz tan indescriptible que no estaría exagerado cuando digo que me encandiló.

—¿Qué quería el entrenador?

Él se acercó más a mí, sin borrar nunca esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ah ya sabes, lo típico. Comienza el segundo semestre así que tenemos que prepararnos para la fase de eliminatorias.

—¿Volverán a ganar este año, verdad?

—Por supuesto. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Me reí entre dientes y él, simplemente, siguió sonriendo.

Nos hundimos en un silencio tan confortable que lo único que sentíamos era la cálida unión de nuestras manos, el latir furioso de mi corazón y el sonido de nuestras pisadas.

—Oye, estaba pensando… —comenzó y yo lo miré atenta— ¿Qué tal si salimos? —Ahora sí, mis pies se detuvieron al igual que mi corazón. Naruto se pasó la mano libre por el cabello—, quiero decir, en una cita, quiero que tengamos una cita… ¡Más bien! Te estoy invitando a…una cita…No sé, ver una película, ¿tal vez? —Se veía tan nervioso, y me era completamente nuevo verlo así. Sentí como, a pesar del frío, mi rostro se calentó— ¿Te…gustaría?

El shock que mi mente tenía era increíble. Naruto me estaba invitando a una cita, eso quería decir que sí quería tener algo conmigo, que yo le importaba, al menos casi tanto como él me importaba a mí.

—S-sí…—me di cuenta que apenas lo murmuré por lo que decidí repetirlo más fuerte—. ¡S-sí! Por supuesto que me…gustaría.

Naruto volvió a apretar mi mano —que se había suavizado ante la sorpresa— y sonrió nuevamente.

—Genial.

No recuerdo muy bien que fue de lo que sucedió todo el resto de ese camino a casa, mi mente se sentía en las nubes, como en un sueño tan idílico que no quería que nadie me despertara.

Naruto me había invitado a salir y todo era tan real que daba miedo.

Después de todo él simplemente estaba esperando que yo diera el paso final, ese que confirmaba que ambos queríamos esto.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si nunca me daba cuenta? ¿No hubiésemos llegado a nada? Después de todo, las relaciones se construyen entre los dos, y yo quería que entre Naruto y yo hubiera algo firme y sólido

Pero sí había dado ese paso, y estaba sumamente feliz y orgullosa de ello.

 _._

* * *

 _,_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

* * *

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

 **¡Hellow!**

 **Volví a mis mini dramas luego de un suspiro de fluff, pero ya no puedo dejarlo a él de lado como verán xD**

 **Este capítulo en seeeerio me quedó mucho más largo de lo que había imaginado. Aunque no lo crean (ni lo noten) tiene un poco más de cinco mil palabras...Seee no sé realmente en qué se me fue xD**

 **Eso sí, como es tan largo ni tenía ganas de revisarlo así que perdonen cualquier error o falta de congruencia, si me ponía a revisarlo hoy no había cap xD**

 **¡Reapareció Sakura! ¡Chaaan chaaan…!**

 **Quería darle una especie de cierre a este personaje, además de que me vino muy bien para ayudar a Hina a que, finalmente, deje de dudar y se abra con Naru...Lo cual sí que le funcionó xD**

 **Ya creo que estamos llegando a la recta final que comenzará el capítulo que viene. Sinceramente no sé cuánto le falta pero espero no sea mucho...Aunque estoy segura que más de dos son seguro.**

 **¿Qué les pareció entonces?**

 **¡Muchiiisimas gracias por todos sus follows, reviews y favs!**

 **Tuve más de los que estaba acostumbrada y eso hace que me emocione x3 Amo ver que cada vez a más gente le agrada mi humilde historia x3**

 **Y amo que los que siempre me leen y comentan, permanezcan :3**

 **Daiu Naruhina:** **jajaja ¡Yo también estaba como loca mientras lo escribía! xD Te juro, era una lectora más jaja En este capítulo se aplacó un poco más el romance pero bien que no quería que no haya xD Espero lo hayas disfrutado ¡Saludos y gracias por siempre ser la primera en comentar!**

 **Jhossietaisho:** **Aww ¡gracias! Me llena de un no-sé-qué saber que te generó esa lida sensación. Espero hayas disfrutado este cap también, y si no…bueno, me lo dirás xD ¡Saludos!**

 **Katydg:** **¡Rayos! Página traidora :c La verdad sí que me extrañó no verte jaja**

 **Así que agradezco que me lo aclares :3 Naruto y Hinata son azúcar pura, es tan fácil escribir sobre ellos, y nunca parece forzado…Y sí yo también amé escribir ese momento de convivencia familiar, más por todo lo que significa para Naruto. Tu review es uno de los que siempre espero seguro ¡amo que te guste mi historia! Espero hayas disfrutado también este cap, Katy ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Hinata-sama198** **: jajaja ¡Te entiendo! Y agradezco muuucho que te tomaras el tiempo de escribir este bonito review para mí :3 ¡Yo también amé esa parte! Naruto es súper romántico. Lamento no haberte podido dar un capi semanal, pero esta vez sólo me tardé dos semanas jeje De nuevo ¡Gracias por tomate el tiempo de comentarme que te pareció! Espero hayas disfrutado también este y si no, también espero y me lo digas xD ¡Saludos!**

 **Nate River Birthday:** **¡Aww! ¡Me haces muy feliz! Mi corazón se agita con leer tu review x3 Me alegra poder hacerte emocionar con lo que escribo :3 Y espero también hayas podido disfrutar este cap ¡Saludos!**

 **Agualuna:** **¡CLARO QUE TE ESCUCHÉ! xD Y me aleeeeegra enormemente que te haya encantado x3 Yo igual, a veces releo la conversación y ahhh suspiro…Este Naruto todo amor me va a dar un paro cardíaco xD Cómo siempre amodoro leer tus cometarios :3 ¡Besoos! Y…ejem…espero tus historias xD**

 **Pal:** **¡Oww, Muchas gracias! Me emociona mucho saber que te ha gustado :3 Es como…un logro bien hecho x3 Espero hayas disfrutado también este cap y esperaré saber si fue así o no xD ¡Saludos!**

 **:** **¡Me encanta lo mucho que te encanta mi historia! xD Y la forma en que escribo, me siento halagada :3 Espero también hayas disfrutado este cap y me lo hagas saber xD ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl:** **Ya puedo escribir tu nombre sin tener que leerlo xD Merezco una estrellita dorada :3 ¡TE DIJE QUE AMARÍAS A MI NARU! Para él es fácil conquistar corazones xD Es entendible que ye hayas demorado…lo sé porque obviamente estaba ahí y nos pasó a las dos xD ¡¿Ves por qué me costó tanto escribirlo?! Era bieeen importante ese cap, con temas súper cruciales que quería que se sientan a viva piel…Pero me alegra saber que crear que me quedó hermoso :3 Fue duro pero valió la pena. Al final no escribiste nada…pero valoro la intensión xD Lo de la mamá de Hina sí es del capi eliminado…no creía que en serio había quedado tan…"genial" pero bueeh, con que a ustedes les agrade xD Al menos en este cap intenté seguir su esencia. Y con este capi también volvi a lo drama-fluff xD Aunque…sinceramente no seee como me quedó…quizás tengo mis dudas…¿Me pregunto como se te habrá pasado este cap siendo que tiene cinco mil palabras…eso depende de cuánto te atrape xD jajaja ¡En serio te pegó tanto esa parte?! Jajaja sii me acuerdo del audio xD Todavía estoy esperando que escribas algo…No te preocupes, esperaré sentada con una bebida en mano xD Es que captar la esencia NaruHina es taaannn sencillo, por ellos son perfectamente dulces y hermosos! X3 Pero me alegrar poder hacerlo…El Naru es todo un romanticón xD Como te advertí en este capi aparición Sakura…Espero leer tu reacción a lo que sucedió, la verdad me intriga mucho. Como dije en la nota de autor, quería darle un cierre, y me vino de diez para que ayude a Hina a aclarar sus inseguridades con respecto a Naruto…Pero aún así, quiero saber tu opinión. Cuando se escribe fluff es fácil saber que a todos les encantará, pero cuando ya metes algo de drama no puedo evitar que los nervios de como habrá quedado me consuman…¡Se te súper quiere gabyyyyy! xD Sorry por lo de los "saludos" Es que, como verás, es automático en todos los reviews xD ¡Besos! Y espero no te tardes en leer este cap xD**

 **¡Saludoss y nos veremos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**| XVI |**

`.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Hmm…es que hace frio. Yo diría que uses el vestido de lanilla pero con las medias.

—Sí, creo que es una buena opción.

Ino bufó tras nuestro determinante diálogo.

—Bien, con medias, con tal de que sí uses el vestido.

Asentí para ellas mientras me sentaba en la cama para colocarme las medias.

Hoy era el gran día, está noche tendría mi anhelada cita con Naruto. Realmente estuve más preocupada y nerviosa en que llegara que olvidé por completo en pensar que ponerme, por lo que tuve que llamar a las chicas de último minuto por Skype para que me ayudaran con mi vestuario.

Luego de ponerme las botas me paré en el espejo para observar el resultado. Lo aprobaba, tenía que admitir que me veía bien, ni siquiera me acordaba de donde había sacado ese vestido gris de lanilla pero ahora me amo por haberlo comprado o lo que sea que haya hecho para conseguirlo. La combinación de pantimedias oscuras con botas negras daban un aire elegante pero juvenil, y cómo hacía frío aprovecharía para usar una chalina de colores para que contraste con el conjunto. Todo eso, sumado a un ligero maquillaje y una pequeña trenza al costado de mi cabello suelto consumaban mi _outfit_ para esta noche.

—¡Te ves preciosa!

—Te ves jodidamente increíble —agregó Ino —. En serio, si Naruto no te besa hoy es porque es un completo idiota.

Me reí sólo para disimular como me había puesto su comentario, claro que el rojo en mis mejillas no se pudo evitar.

No había dejado dar mucha rienda suelta a mi imaginación con lo que pudiera ocurrir esa noche, la verdad ni siquiera sabía exactamente en qué consistiría; sabía que iríamos al cine pero desconocía si Naruto había planeado algo más. De todos modos, sólo quería disfrutar y pasarla bien con él y que pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Tomé mi bolso y miré la hora en mi celular.

—¿A qué hora dijo que vendría?

—A las siete —le respondí a Ino mientras me sentaba frente a la laptop y me aplicaba perfume.

—faltan quince minutos aún… ¿estás nerviosa? —miré a la ventana de Tenten y por un segundo se me cruzó por la cabeza decirle que no, que no sería la primera vez que esté a solas con él, pero me mordí la lengua de inmediato, ¿a quién iba a engañar? ¡Estaba temblando como un flan en un terremoto!

—Algo…—ambas me dedicaron una mirada significativa—, okey, mucho.

—Relájate… —me aconsejó Ino alargando la primer _«a»_ —, no será la primera vez que estén solos.

Eso mismo pensé yo.

—Sí, además, ambos han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, esta cita es como una mera formalidad.

Me reí por el relajado comentario de Tenten, aunque tenía bastante razón, entre Naruto y yo había un pasado, una historia. Y aunque quizás sea más significativa para mí que para él, estaba segura que salir con el chico que me ayudó a corregir el rumbo de mi vida –aunque de manera inconsciente- no podía ser sólo pura casualidad.

Sabía que me había dicho que no me permitiría pensar más allá con la cita de ese día pero…en el hipotético caso de que Naruto y yo comenzásemos a salir, ¿debería decirle alguna vez que ya nos conocíamos desde antes?

El repentino sonido del timbre hizo detener el tren de mis pensamientos mientras escuchaba a Ino gritar del otro lado de la pantalla y cómo mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse más a cada palpitar.

—¡Hinata! —Escuché a mamá del otro lado de la puerta —. Naruto está aquí.

—¡Voy! —Me levanté apresuradamente y tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta antes de girarme a mis amigas en la pantalla—. Deséenme suerte.

—¡Suerte! —vociferaron al unísono antes de desconectarse y que yo baje a la sala.

Cada escalón que descendía de la escalera se sentía más pesado que el anterior, mis pulmones me estaban jugando sucio al cerrarse y no dejar que mi respiración trabaje como era debido. Si mi cerebro no colaboraba y les mandaba una señal para que se pusieran a trabajar me harían desmallar por falta de oxígeno.

Cuando doblé por el vestíbulo para llegar a la sala la imagen de las espaldas de papá y Naruto, frente a la biblioteca, me recibieron.

Papá le estaba enseñando lo que alcancé a ver que era su primer libro de medicina, perfectamente mantenido para la cantidad de años que tenía. Al pensar en que mi padre estaba ahí a esa hora me hacía querer reír. Normalmente él llegaba una hora más tarde, pero como les comenté que ese día saldría con Naruto se ensañó en volver antes. Y no, estaba segura que no era para actuar de padre sobreprotector, podía confirmarlo cuando lo vi sonreírle abiertamente luego de que Naruto le haya hecho una pregunta sobre su profesión que el contestaría gustosamente.

Carraspee para hacerme notar, tratando de evitar que mi padre comience con sus monólogos interminables.

—Ah, hija, ya bajaste —traté de contener una sonrisa al notar la obvia decepción en su voz. Era gracioso porque lo hacía sin poder evitarlo.

—Hola —Naruto me sonrió desde su lugar y cuando lo miré todo mi mundo desapareció para sólo enfocarse en él.

—Hola —Le sonreí de vuelta. Se veía increíblemente atractivo con el jersey negro y los jeans azules; sus mechones rubios brillaban bajo la lámpara de la sala como si se tratasen de los mismísimos rayos del sol y sus ojos me envolvían en un mar profundo de una calidez inexplicable que me hacía estremecer.

Oí a papá carraspear a nuestro lado.

—Bueno, los dejaré para que se vayan, no creo que…ehm, quieran llegar tarde.

Nos encaminamos de regreso al vestíbulo con mi papá encabezando la fila cuando de repente, al llegar a la puerta de entrada, se volteó provocando que Naruto y yo nos detengamos. Lo vi esforzarse por dibujar una expresión severa en su rostro pero le salió más una mueca que otra cosa.

—Diviértanse y no lleguen tarde.

—Sí —afirmamos al unísono y antes de que pueda marcharme por la puerta que Naruto acababa de abrir los pasos de mi mamá nos interrumpieron.

—¡Ah! Espera, cariño —mamá llegó hasta nosotros y le extendió una pequeña bolsa a Naruto—. Son galletas de coco, las hice hoy, espero que te agraden, Naruto.

Por Dios, mi familia en serio es especial.

Naruto le sonrió a pesar de mi vergüenza y aceptó gustoso el obsequio de mamá.

—Gracias señora Hyuga, estoy seguro que estarán deliciosas.

Empujé a Naruto por la puerta antes de que salieran con otra cosa o que mi hermana apareciera para hacer esto mucho más humillante. Mamá se despidió sonriendo radiante y papá mantuvo la misma actitud estoica que había adoptado hace poco.

Cuando ya estuve sobre la camioneta de Naruto me permití suspirar relajada.

—Eso fue tan vergonzoso —le di un vistazo a mi casa y sospechosamente noté como las cortinas de la sala se movieron con rapidez.

—Tus padres son geniales —lo miré al percatarme del atisbo de nostalgia con el que pronunció esas palabras—. Se nota que te aman mucho y se preocupan por ti.

Sonreí, porque sabía que tenía razón, alguien como Naruto, que sufrió todo lo que sufrió, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

—Bueno, a ti creo que ya te han agarrado bastante cariño —señalé la mini bolsa de galletas que estaba sobre el tablero. Naruto agachó la cabeza riendo, pero de un momento a otro, una delicada sombra cubrió sus pupilas haciéndome extrañar.

—¿Tus padres saben que yo…?

Frunció los labios, no sabiendo cómo seguir pronunciando esas palabras, pero yo le entendí a la perfección.

Estiré mi mano y tomé una de las suyas, intentando confortarlo con un suave apretón.

—No, no se los he dicho aún —vi como su rostro se relajaba visiblemente.

Naruto no quería que las demás personas le tuvieran lástima, lo había descubierto el día que fui a verlo a su casa, lo mucho que me costó que confiara en mí para contarme lo que le había sucedido a sus padres. Él la mayor parte de su vida se había criado de manera independiente, como un adulto; solo. Era lógico pensar que no le gustaba que los demás lo compadeciesen.

Naruto apretó mi mano con suavidad y deslizó el pulgar por mis nudillos y luego por mi palma, fue una caricia tan íntima que me hizo estremecer. Al final sus ojos se elevaron hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Estás hermosa.

Su comentario arrancó un precipitado sonrojo en mis mejillas y me vi obligada a bajar la vista hacia mi regazo.

—Gra-gracias —Me relajé y tuve que soltar su mano para que pudiera encender el motor. Cuando ya estábamos a varios metros de mi casa me gire para preguntarle—: Y, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?

Pude apreciar la enorme sonrisa de perfil que me dedicaba sin siquiera apartar sus ojos del camino.

—Bueno, ¿te prometí una película o no?

—Eso hiciste.

—Sí…pero luego pensé que estaríamos muy poco tiempo juntos, así que se me ocurrió también llevarte a cenar —sus ojos se desviaron un instante hacia mí—. ¿Qué dices?

Sonreí sintiendo las millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

—Sólo si no involucra un restaurante de comida china.

—¿No te gusta la comida china?

—Me encanta la comida china, sólo que los chinos me dan desconfianza…

—¡Qué racista eres, Hinata! ¿Quién lo diría?

—¡N-no quise decir eso! —Me apresuré a aclarar con las mejillas arreboladas por su risa burlona—, es que siempre me pareció que quieren que comas rápido para que sólo te vayas. Es como si escondieran un secreto súper importante que no quieren que descubras…

Naruto se volvió a reír entre dientes y me miró de nuevo un instante.

—Está bien, nada de comida china.

Cuando llegamos al cine Naruto se portó como todo un caballero y me abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Sonreí divertida por su accionar pero no me quejé, no soy de esas chicas que prefieren hacer todo por si solas, de vez en cuando es lindo que te ayuden o te hagan algún gesto.

Una ansiedad me asaltó cuando Naruto le colocó la alarma con el mando a distancia al vehículo y se puso a mi lado, ¿debía tomar su mano o…?

Él no vaciló, simplemente tomó mi mano con la suya y nos comenzó a dirigir hacía la entrada del cine, yo lo seguí con el corazón desbocado. Creo que Tenten tenía razón, esta cita era una mera formalidad, era obvio que entre él y yo había algo más… sólido.

Nos decidimos por una película cómica, ya que, odiaba las de terror y…sinceramente, las demás se veían malísimas.

Me comí todas las palomitas posibles durante la publicidad, y es que nunca podía comer mientras me concentraba en una película, por más que fuera cómica, simplemente no podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me vas a dejar algo? —Miré la mueca burlona de Naruto y, como tenía la boca llena, sólo pude defenderme arrojándole una palomita a la cara—, ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta violencia?

—No puedo comer mientras está la película, me concentro demasiado, por eso aprovecho lo más que puedo ahora.

—Rayos, ¿me ignorarás toda la película? Creo que no fui muy inteligente al traerte aquí.

Me reí y le acerqué una palomita a la boca que él comió gustosamente con una sonrisa.

Cuando las luces bajaron y la película comenzó no paramos de reírnos durante las dos largas horas que duró; la trama en serio era divertida y los actores graciosísimos. De vez en cuando, mientras mis ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla, Naruto acercaba una palomita a mi boca y yo la abría para comerla, no sin antes sonreír divertida.

Una chica delante de nosotros tenía una risa horriblemente escandalosa y contagiosa, la primera vez que la oímos abrí los ojos como platos y miré a Naruto, sólo para percatarme que él me miraba de la misma forma. Los dos nos tentamos de la risa en ese momento, y lo peor fue que no era una parte cómica de la película. Torpemente trataba de que Naruto se callara mientras intentaba, a la vez, acallar mi risa. Cuando la chica de la risa estrafalaria se volteó a vernos en serio intenté ponerme seria, pero aún me costaba horrores. Naruto tuvo que taparme la boca con la mano mientras él hacía un trabajo tremendo por soportar la suya. Cuando la chica se volvió a voltear me obligué a tranquilizarme, al momento en que mi respiración se relajó tomé la mano de Naruto para sacarla de mi boca, pero, en lugar de soltarla, él enredó sus dedos con los míos y colocó nuestras manos en el apoyabrazos entre medio. La boca del estómago se me encogió tanto que cualquier vestigio de risa que tuviera aún se fue súbitamente. Aun así sonreí, y disfruté de su cómoda mano haciendo figuras con el pulgar en el dorso de la mía durante el resto de la función.

—Fue una buena película, elegimos bien —comenté cuando ya estábamos saliendo de la función.

—Sí, estuvo divertida, sobre todo por la chica con risa de ardilla con hipo de adelante. —¡Naruto! —Él se rio descaradamente y yo golpee suavemente su brazo, sin poder evitar sonreír. Lo siento, no soy de piedra—. No seas cruel, podrías ser tú.

—Oh vamos, admites que era intensa.

—Bueno sí…, p-pero yo no soy la que la comparó con una ardilla entre nosotros dos.

—Era meramente educativo, es un ejemplo grafico muy práctico para cuando los niños nos pregunten como fue nuestra primera cita —Me regaló una descarada sonrisa con sus brillantes dientes y yo sólo pude arrugar la nariz divertida.

Cruzamos la puerta principal y respiré hondo, llenando mis pulmones al sentir el aire puro del exterior. La noche estaba preciosa, despejada y brillante, hacía frio, no lo iba a negar, pero no era de esos fríos que se te metían entre las costura de los abrigos y te hacían desear tener una taza caliente entre tus manos y acurrucarte con una manta frente a la chimenea. No, más bien con las brillantes luces de la ciudad y el ambiente alegre que desprendía la gente al pasear me daban ganas de ser parte de ellos, y de fundirme en la alegría de la noche.

Escuché como Naruto a mi lado suspiraba y me giré hacía él con curiosidad.

—Oye, sé que te dije que te llevaría a cenar a un bonito restaurante pero…la noche está tan linda que…

Inmediatamente, al oír sus palabras, una sonrisa surcó mi rostro.

—Me encantaría pasear —lo interrumpí, adivinando su idea—. Todavía no quitaron las decoraciones navideñas del Paseo de la Liebre, debe estar muy concurrido ahora.

Naruto esbozo una media sonrisa, de esas súper atractivas que le hacían resaltar su gruesa barbilla y arrancaba el alma de inocentes jóvenes como yo.

—Me leíste la mente, preciosa.

El Paseo de la Liebre era un parque gigante con una laguna artificial en el centro y miles de senderos como para perderse si uno se anima a aventurarse solo de una primera vez. Neji y yo lo habíamos intentado, pero a la primera liebre que nos cruzamos salimos corriendo, estaba atestado de ellas, por eso el nombre del lugar. Sí, la alcaldía no era muy imaginativa.

—¿Por qué nunca vas en camioneta a la escuela?

Se me ocurrió preguntarle al bajar del vehículo, era medio absurdo pero en serio se me hacía raro que decidiera tomarse el autobús en las mañanas y volverse caminando en la tarde, ¡y con el frío que estaba haciendo!

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros cuando nos acercamos para comenzar a caminar.

—No me molesta usar el autobús.

—¡P-pero hace mucho frio! Si tuviera auto no dudaría un segundo en usarlo para ir a la escuela, siempre acabo congelada en la mañana cuando llego.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—Es que…me gusta volverme contigo.

Algo en mi estómago subió hasta mi pecho, logrando que se hinchara, y regresó a toda velocidad aterrizando en un vuelco. Lo miré disimuladamente y me sorprendió notar que se veía avergonzado, ni siquiera me miraba.

Sentí como la ternura se derretía en mi interior como caramelo y, movida por ella, me acerqué a él, envolviendo su brazo con los míos. Él bajó sus ojos, encontrándose con mi rostro que le sonreía radiante.

—Siempre podemos volver en auto.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada y luego regresó a dedicarme toda su atención.

—Aceptaré encantado esa sugerencia.

No me había equivocado, el parque estaba lleno; la gente, totalmente emponchada, paseaba por las pequeñas calles y recorría los diversos puesto que se disponían de toda las luces que habían colocado por las fiestas. Era un verdadero espectáculo.

Estuvimos recorriendo los puestos de los distintos emprendedores un bueno tiempo, deleitándonos y contemplando todo el electrizante ambiente del lugar, hasta que ni Naruto ni yo pudimos soportar el hambre que teníamos.

Ambos nos decidimos por comer una buena salchicha con un cono de papas y refresco, sé que no es lo más opcional para las primeras citas, pero ¡hey! Al menos no era una grasosa hamburguesa.

Mientras comíamos paseábamos charlando amenamente, Naruto intentó darle un trozo de sus salchicha a una liebre que se encontró al costado del sendero, pero ésta lo ignoró totalmente y salió disparada hacia el bosque dejando a Naruto despotricando en su contra por haber desperdiciado un trozo de su comida en vano. Al final, tuve que darle de la mía para compensarlo.

—¿Ya enviaste tu solicitud para la universidad? —asentí mientras giraba mi rostro hacia el suyo.

—Hace una semana, sí.

—Yo la envié ayer. Estoy nervioso, espero que me acepten.

—Te aceptarán, tienes buenas notas.

—No tan buenas...

—Pero el futbol te sumará puntos —le aseguré decidida—. No te preocupes, entrarás, estoy segura.

Naruto relajó su mirada con una suave sonrisa e hizo desaparecer la estrecha distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos alargando su mano para tomar la mía. Sonreí y estreche mis dedos con los suyos por inercia, ya me había acostumbrado a caminar así con él.

Llegamos a la parte del parque que tenía un pequeño jardín japonés y tiré de Naruto para llegar al centro del puente de madera que había sobre un arroyo. Me incliné sobre la baranda y admiré como el agua corría y en cuyo reflejo aparecía la luna y algunas nubes grises. Podía apreciar como los bordes del arroyo estaba cubiertos de escarcha y delgadas capas de hielo.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar, que los reflejos nuestros que vemos en el agua son en realidad ventanas a un mundo paralelo? —comencé a divagar mientras lo veía colocarse a mi lado por el reflejo de su silueta—, ¿qué será de esos Naruto y Hinata reflejo? ¿Su mundo es idéntico al nuestro o tiene algún cambio?

No escuché su respuesta por lo que me extrañé, pero cuando estuve a punto de girarme, sentí como sus brazos se deslizaban desde atrás por mi cintura y entrelazaba sus manos apoyándolas en la baranda. Inclinó su rostro hasta apoyar ligeramente la barbilla en mi hombro y sentir su suave y cálido aliento cuando habló a mi oído me hizo estremecer.

—No lo sé, sólo espero que tengan la suerte de estar juntos como nosotros ahora.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a agitarse, bombeando sangre como loco. Una tímida pero rebosante sonrisa surcó mis labios y rodee sus brazos hasta cubrir sus manos con las mías, logrando que, como respuesta, Naruto me estrechara más fuerte.

—Estoy muy segura de que sí —hablé suave, mientras me distraía en el momento, en el lugar y en dibujar figuras imaginarias con los dedos en sus manos.

—¿muy segura? —su tono era juguetón e inclinó su rostro aún más cerca del mío. Me gire con una sonrisa y, por un segundo, nuestra narices se rozaron.

—Por supuesto. Mira.

Miré hacia el arroyo, señalando nuestras siluetas abrazadas en el agua y la carcajada de Naruto no tardó en resonar entre los arbole del lugar. En seguida me estrechó con más fuerza y depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

Con las mejillas arreboladas y una enorme, enorme, sonrisa comenzamos a hablar de la universidad, de lo ansiosos que estábamos y lo que esperábamos del próximo año.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos disfrutando el uno del otro en ese lugar, pero cuando Naruto se fijó la hora en su teléfono y vimos que eran poco más de las once, decidimos que había que volver.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, con la música del estéreo de Naruto de fondo y una cálida sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Cuando estacionó frente a mi casa apagó el motor y sin decir nada se bajó de su lugar, rodeó el capó y llegó hasta la puerta del copiloto abriéndola para mí con una enorme y atractiva sonrisa. Sí, esa que se roba las almas de las chicas.

Tomó mi mano con la excusa de ayudarme a bajar y cuando cerré la puerta tiró de ella hasta pegarme contra él y poner su otra mano en mi cintura. Su sonrisa se extendió, remarcando sus profundos hoyuelos y la línea de su barbilla.

Sabíamos lo que estaba pasando, lo que iba a pasar. Eso era algo inexplicable que tenía con Naruto, podía entenderlo y él a mí, casi no hacían falta las palabras.

Sonreí al igual que él, sólo que estaba segura que mis mejillas tomaron un color parecido al de las cerezas, y me armé de valor para elevar mi mano libre hasta su rostro y acariciarlo levemente.

—¿Sabes cuáles son los tres pasos que me dio mi padrino para terminar de conquistar una chica al final de la primera cita? —se inclinó un poco más hacía mí y no pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

—Ilumíname.

—Primero, hazla reír —frotó su nariz con la mía y no pude evitar soltar una leve risa ante la felicidad rebosante dentro de mí.

—Bueno, admito que eso se te da fácil. ¿Qué más?

Naruto entrelazó los dedos de nuestras manos con lentitud y firmeza y sentí como su mano estrechaba mi cintura aún más, de un modo protector. La sonrisa menguó en mis labios al ver la intensidad de su mirada y el ritmo de mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, mezclándose con la suya.

—Haz que se sienta especial, única. Que sepa que no te importa nada más, sólo ella y ese momento.

Naruto apoyó su frente contra la mía y cerró los ojos, obligándome a hacer lo mismo, casi por necesidad. Escuché cómo tragaba saliva y cuando volví a abrir los ojos su mirada se clavó en la mía un segundo antes de caer a mis labios.

—Por último —susurró, rozando sus labios con los mío—, bésala.

Y así lo hizo, sus labios se adueñaron de los míos y tardé nada en corresponderle. El beso era tan intenso que tuve que aferrar mis manos a sus hombros mientras sentía como sus labios acariciaban los míos con fuerza pero, a la vez, con una delicadeza digna de la seda más fina. Naruto saboreó mis labios con largos y tendidos besos mientras sus manos se dedicaban a trazar un repetitivo movimiento vertical por mi espalda.

Pero esto no era suficiente, lo notaba en la intensidad, en las caricias, en el tiempo que habíamos esperado por él. Por lo que no me sorprendí cuando sentí como su lengua intentó introducirse en mi boca, ni tampoco lo hice cuando me encontré a mí misma permitiéndole el acceso, y enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para estar más cerca de él, para satisfacer, de alguna forma, esa ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

Gemí suavemente cuando mordió mi labio inferior y escuché un bajo gruñido suyo cuando mi lengua decidió salir a hacerle compañía a la suya. Estaba embelesada, pletórica, la abrumadora sensación y el sentimiento de este beso era más de lo que podía controlar, pero no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en terminarlo y estaba segura que Naruto tampoco.

Luego de lo que pudieron ser unos cuantos minutos o tal vez horas, los besos comenzaron a amenizar su ritmo hasta convertirse en castas caricias de labios. La respiración de Naruto hacía cosquillas en mis labios húmedos y cuando por fin abrí los ojos me recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué me dices? —Subió su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla con los nudillos de sus dedos, tal vez no nos estuviéramos besando, pero aún me encontraba tan pegada a él como cuando lo estábamos—, ¿funcionaron los tres pasos?

Solté una suave carcajada y me incliné hacia delante para besarlo de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, era completamente adictivo, si pudiera no me alejaría de él ni de sus apetecibles labios nunca.

—No sabría decirte.

Naruto enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Qué significa eso, señorita Hyuga?

—Es que…ya me habías conquistado mucho antes de ese beso.

Una lenta y rebosante sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios y por respuesta me dio un profundo beso que casi me deja sin alma. Luego de eso, me envolvió en sus brazos y me recreé en el calor de su cuerpo y en el sonido rítmico del palpitar de su corazón. Escuché como suspiraba y acariciaba mi coronilla con su barbilla.

—Tengo que hacerte entrar a tu casa…

—Pues la tendrás muy difícil, porque estoy bastante cómoda aquí.

Rio suavemente y volvió a estrecharme con fuerza.

—No me la hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, preciosa.

Suspiré y me aparté de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, fingidamente molesta.

—Eres un aguafiestas.

Naruto volvió a soltar una carcajada inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cuando la regresó depositó un enorme beso en mi entrecejo fruncido que no tardó en deshacerse, haciéndome sonreír.

—No te preocupes, mañana podemos disfrutar de más.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿Sueles levantarte temprano los sábados?

—Por norma general mi reloj biológico me despierta a las nueve.

—Estupendo, te llevaré a desayunar.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la expectativa de poder volver a verlo cuanto antes. Me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies, apoyándome contra él, y le di un suave y cariñoso beso que no dudó en corresponder.

—Te esperaré con ansias.

Esa noche tardé mucho en lograr concebir el sueño, y es que no me podía creer aun lo que había ocurrido. Tenía varios mensajes en el celular, muchos de Tente e Ino preguntándome que tal había ido todo, pero por el momento los ignoré, sólo enfocándome en uno con el que fui capaz de irme a dormir.

 **Naruto**

 _ **Soñaré con tus besos hasta mañana que pueda volver a verte, fue de lejos la mejor noche que he vivido hasta ahora. Gracias, Hinata.**_

Sonreí a la pantalla luminosa de mi teléfono, sintiendo como mi corazón se hinchaba de un sentimiento tan dulce y fuerte como intenso.

 _También fue mi mejor noche. Gracias a ti, Naruto._

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ufff ¡No me maten estoy viva!**

 **jeje...Lo siento, pero pasaron muchas cosas desde octubre hasta hoy como para que pudiera, finamente, publicar este capítulo. Básicamente la universidad me abdujo, tanto que hasta dejé de hacer coas de mi vida cotidiana para llegar con los finales, en serio, llegaba a pasar doce horas allí casi todos los días, ya ni recordaba lo que era comer en casa xD**

 **Lo peor es que el capítulo lo había comenzado por allá, en octubre, pero también, otro factor a la tardada de actualización, era la falta de inspiración, ¡y es que este capítulo era muy esperado! Y no lo tenía pensado en realidad jeje**

 **No estoy segura de cómo me quedó...aggg, no estoy muy conforme la verdad, pero ustedes me dirán si perdí el toque o, si lo hice, lo supe disimular muy bien xD**

 **¡De nuevo lamento muucho el retraso! Pero valió la pena el venderle mi alma a la universidad porque fue un buen año :D**

 **Mi idea es terminar esta historia este año, y es que no queda mucho, ya el próximo capítulo comienza el finalll jajaja**

 **Ese si lo tengo pensado, no como este que se desarrolló sobre la marcha xD**

 **¡Muuchas gracias por todo el amor que le dieron a la historia mientras estaba en hiatus! Se los quiere por eso x3**

 **¿Qué les pareció entonces el capítulo? ¿Merece uno de sus hermosos reviews?**

 **Nate River Birthday : ****¡También amo a este Narutin! X3 Espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas en este capítulo xD Y si, a Sakura no quería dejarla como "la mala" porque sinceramente nunca lo fue para mí, y tampoco quería que ustedes la pensaran así, así que…nació esa escena, me alegra que te haya gustado** **¡Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo! En serio me damiedo cuando publico algo de lo que no estoy segura, como este cap xD Pero siéntete tranquila de decirme si algo no estuvo…bien, lo apreciaría jaja ¡Saludos!**

 **Agualuna:** **jajajaja Me pregunto como habras reaccionado a este cap…no creo que llegue a ser de mis favoritos la verdad, así que si no chillas lo entenderé perfectamente xD El misterio de la relación de Naruto y Hinata comenzará a menguar en el próximo capítulo…pero no creo que sea una historia súper interesante jaja, sólo espero entretenerlosss ¡Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo! ¡Saludos y gracias por siempre comentar!**

 **Katydg:** **Sii, Sakurita da pena pero al menos entendimos que no era un arpía que le quitó a Naruto a Hinaja jaja nono, era una persona con sentimientos como todos los mortales xD Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo…al menos, no es de mis favortios jaja Esperaré ansiosamente leer tu review de qué te pareció ¡saludos!**

 **Jhossietaisho:** **Creo que dejé la sutileza ya en este capítulo xD ¡Pero ya era hora! Dieciséis capítulos para el beso jaja Espero también te haya gustado el cap, aunque seeeea una parteee ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Amo leer todos y cada uno de sus reviews :3 ¡saludos!**

 **Daiu Naruhina** **: ¡Daiuuu! Es bueno volver a contestar reviews jaja siii, estos dos son super tiernos, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas con esta cita y no haber escrito cualquier cosa xD Ya les había llegado la hora a estos dos, y por finnn ya pueden estar juntos…esperemos a ver que pasa xD ¡gracias por leerrr y escribirrr y ser fiell! ¡Abrazoo! Ah, y lamento el retraso, espero que tus uñas sigan ahí jaja**

 **popCorn01:** **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el capítulo xD Muchas gracias por dejarme un reviews, los amodoro, espero que la cita haya cumplido tus expectativas, sino házmelo saber, sin miedo xD ¡Saludos!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl :** **Mujer, mi media de capítulo son de tres mil a cinco mil palabras, no puedo menos…pero sip, siempre se pasan volando ¿viste? Jaja Era la ideaaa, no dejar una idea equivocada de la que yo tenía de Sakura, para mi ella no había actuado con maldad, y es una chica que siente así como Hinata, y que sufre, como podemos ver en ese cap. ¡Si! También me hacía acordar a The Last! Cuando Sakura le dice que debían apoyarse entre ellas, mujeres enamoradas…jaja qué cruel, no voy a ahondar en otras relaciones pero nada está dicho sobre esas parejas, ¿quién sabe lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro? ¡Siii! Yo también me pongo super nostálgica, hasta se me hacer raro que estén tan enamorados ahora xD No sé, espero que e haya quedado bien el capítulo, siempre siento que las citas son cruciales, y que deben ser dulces pero naturales…no sé si cumplí con esa expectativa la verdad, esperaré saber tu opinión xD Hacía rataaaso quería escribir el bendito beso, se me hace raro haberlo hecho, es como que esperé mucho para él y ahora que finalmente esta acá…como que no caigo(¿ xD Ya el capítulo que viene retomo la trama trama, esperemos a verrr que pasa y qué sale de mi cabeza xD ¡También te quiero Gabyyy! Es genial tenerte como amiga para discutir y charlar sobre fics, libros, animes, sries, aplicaciones de citas xD ¡Lo que sea! Jaja sigamos así de locas xD**

 **jeje ¡Nos veremos entonces en el próximo capítulo! Intentaré no retrasarme, y aunque no me voy a arriesgar prometiendo nada, estoy mucho más libre ahora, así que no creo que tarde...pero igual xD**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**| XVII |**

 _´._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Recuerdan al chico de la biblioteca?

—¿El que se llevó el libro antes que tú o el que te acusó por susurrar fuerte?

—Ugh, a ese ni me lo recuerdes. No, no, hablo del de la biblioteca pública.

—¿Cuándo fuimos a la biblioteca pública?

—El año pasado, ¿no recuerdas?

—¿Tengo cara de elefante?

—Eh…no, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

—¿No has oído que los elefantes tienen buena memoria? No, mejor no me contestes. Tú sí me entiendes ¿no, Hinata?

—Ajá…—Asentí distraída, mirando mi teléfono, luego sentí un leve empujón en el hombro y levante la vista—. ¿Qué?

—Nos gustaría tener a nuestra amiga de vuelta si no es mucha molestia —Tenten puso unos cuantos _Skittles_ en su mano y la acercó a mi boca.

—No debería aceptar tus dulces a mitad de mi almuerzo —pero aun así, abrí la boca dejando que el delicioso sabor frutal seduzca mi lengua.

—Por favor, apenas has tocado tu comida y ni nos prestas atención. Quién diría que serías de _ese_ tipo de chicas cuando comienzan a salir.

Tragué fuertes los _Skittles_ intentando ver si también con ellos podía tragarme la vergüenza. Pero supe que no al sentir las mejillas ardiendo.

—So-sólo estoy revisando un mensaje que me envió. Ahora soy toda oídos. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Elefantes?

Tenten abrió la boca para contestar pero Ino fue más rápida.

—No, estamos hablando de que tengo una cita este viernes —terminó la frase con una enorme sonrisa.

—Con un elefante —Tenten asintió risueña.

—¡No! Con el de la biblioteca.

—¿El que te acusó por susurrar fuerte? —pregunté sorprendida.

—¡Ugh, no! ¡Presten atención!

Habían pasado unas buenas dos semanas y media desde mi primera cita con Naruto, y como había pensado en ese momento, lo de que era una mera formalidad, parece que estaba bastante acertada.

Ahora era la novia de Naruto y Naruto era mi novio y éramos novios…era extraño.

Las citas luego de esa primera se limitaron a salidas a tomar helado luego de la escuela o con nuestros amigos los fines de semana. (Eh, que era citas igual. Estábamos juntos que era lo importante) Sino, Naruto se quedaba un par de veces en casa luego de juntarnos a estudiar o yo iba a la suya.

Sé que parece inocente, y ciertamente lo es (vamos, que era mi primera relación) pero cuando estábamos solos aprovechábamos el tiempo, eso quiere decir besos, mimos y más besos. Y aunque recordarlo me hacia erizar la piel también ponía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. Ocurría mucho en los últimos días. Consistía en estar caminando, escuchando a alguien o simplemente perdida en mis pensamientos y esa sonrisa aparecía. Ino la llamaba _El efecto Naruto._

—Oh, Sakura —Levanté la vista a donde miraba Tenten y, efectivamente, Sakura Haruno venía caminando en esa dirección.

No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde esa vez que la encontré llorando detrás del cobertizo y me sentía un poco mal por haberme desentendido totalmente de su situación (el efecto Naruto, diría Ino). Luego de hablar esa tarde se había ido con una sonrisa, incluso me dio un consejo para mi propia situación sentimental, pero estaba segura de que la tristeza y la vergüenza del rechazo la volvió a acechar rápidamente. No es fácil superar algo así, aunque claro, ella no demostraba nada de su debilidad en los pasillos. Sólo porque la encontré ese día y vi realmente su estado es que ahora puedo plantearme realmente cómo se siente, ¿cómo es que soporta tanto así?

Pasó junto a nosotras y cuando me miró esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

Fruncí los labios, no podía quedarme así.

—Sa-Sakura —ella se detuvo y me miró con curiosidad—. Hola. Eh, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotras?

Les dediqué una breve mirada a las chicas, como pidiendo permiso y disculpas por mi actitud sin su consulta, y volví a mirar a Sakura que parpadeo una cuantas veces antes de siquiera responder.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro…—sonreí feliz y le dejé espacio para que sentara junto a mí. Se sentó y ambas miramos a las chicas para ver cualquier tipo de reacción.

—¿Te gustan las hamburguesas de soja? —habló Ino señalando la bandeja de Sakura con su tenedor. ¿Eso era? Con razón se me hacia una hamburguesa extraña pero, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar las apariencias de las hamburguesas?

Oh, Ino estaba siendo amable.

Sonreí hacia las chicas antes de volver a mi sándwich de atún, prestando atención a la conversación.

—Ah, sí. Me encantan son deliciosas.

—Por fin alguien que me entiende —Ino levantó sus manos al cielo y luego entornó la mirada—. Estas dos no dejarían la carne ni aunque entraran a un matadero.

—Pues discúlpame porque la carne sea deliciosa —dijo Tenten.

Sakura sonrió y se dispuso a comer. Y yo sonreí de solo verlas a ellas.

 _.´_

* * *

 _._

 ** _゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜_**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _¿Vamos a mi casa después de la escuela? necesito tu ayuda para el trabajo de biología._

 _ **Hinata**_

 _Sólo si hay rollos de canela esperándome._

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Siempre, preciosa ;)_

—Ahh…Te lo juro Hinata, él-me-odia.

Dejé la guía de la materia sobre la mesita de café y me dediqué a mirar la figura desparramada de Naruto junto a mí en el sofá. Era gracioso ver lo abatido que se ponía cuando algo le costaba, era una faceta totalmente nueva de él para mí; siempre se veía tan seguro de sí mismo…Excepto claro, con el profesor Orochimaru. En serio le tenía terror.

A mí, no sé por qué, al menos me toleraba, Naruto y Kiba no podían creerlo.

—Odia a todo el mundo —le tranquilicé mientras me sentaba sombre mis piernas y con una mano le acariciaba los cortos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente.

—Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación, es como un _Déjà vu_ …—se pasó las manos por la cara y no pude evitar reírme.

—Relájate, ya terminamos el trabajo y mira —señalé la hora en el reloj sobre la pared mientras tomaba el control remoto—, es hora de nuestro detective favorito.

Meneé el mando sonriente y logré que Naruto soltara una carcajada.

En el tiempo que llevaba con Naruto le había agarrado más cariño a Detective Kyubi que cuando lo miraba con mi padre. Claro que no me desvivía por él como lo hacían ellos dos, pero era entretenido verlo, aunque a mí se me hacía más entretenido verlos a ellos. El viernes anterior Naruto se había quedado a cenar y papá de nuevo lo invitó a ver el episodio de la noche, él se guardó decirle que ya lo había visto conmigo en la tarde y disfrutó de la transmisión junto a mi padre como si lo mirase por primera vez. Lo amé más por eso.

Naruto pasó un dedo por mi barbilla y yo me estremecí de lo delicada que era la caricia. Siempre me sentía especial con él, me trata con tanto cuidado y cariño como si me adorara.

—¿Estás segura que no te molesta? Siempre podemos ver otra cosa o lo que tú quieras.

Sonreí. Otra cosa que amaba tanto de Naruto era lo mucho que me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí.

Me acerqué más y acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, pasé mi brazo contra su pecho y lo abrace con fuerza, acurrucándome contra él.

—Te aseguro que lo disfruto mucho —bajó la cabeza y me miró sonriente, con esa sexy sonrisa de medio lado que siempre me hacía temblar las piernas como gelatinas.

Rodeo mi espalda hasta acomodar su mano en mi cintura y acercarme un poquito más a él, y ahora nuestras narices se estaban tocando y la suya acariciaba la mía con infinita ternura. No pude evitar suspirar.

—Aún queda algo de tiempo para que comience, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, creo que uno o dos comerciales.

Sonrió con ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos e inmediatamente sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis labios se secaban.

—Entonces, aprovechemos.

Y en seguida sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

No puedo negar que esta era una de las partes que más me gustaban de nuestra relación, me había vuelto adicta a los labios de Naruto y al parecer él también de los míos.

En muchas ocasiones, mayormente en la escuela, cuando nadie veía o cuando estábamos solos, Naruto se las arreglaba para robarme un beso o llevarme a un lugar más apartado y entretenerse dejándome sin respiración. Y cuando nos separábamos siempre tenía esa sonrisa pícara, como la de un niño que sabe que acaba de cometer una travesura. Y aunque mi mirada a veces si era de regaño porque nos podría haber pillado, siempre lograba que se me escapara una sonrisa. No podía negarlo, él era mi debilidad.

Por eso cuando subí mis manos para acariciar su rostro mientras Naruto se dedicaba a profundizar el beso y escuchábamos de fondo en el televisor el inicio de Detective Kyubi, no nos importó. Era un hecho, estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro y nada más importaba en el mundo que nosotros dos.

 _._

* * *

 _´._

 _**゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**_

Acababa de subir a mi cuarto de cenar cuando noté la luz parpadeante de mi teléfono en la mesita de noche, indicando que tenía un mensaje.

Caminé emocionada a buscarlo pensando que sería Naruto, pero no era él, era un mensaje de _Messenger_ de alguien que no conocía, o al menos no recordaba.

 _ **Hola, Hinata! Soy Matsuri, fuimos compañeras en la primaria por si no me recuerdas jeje…Sabes, quería avisarte que el próximo sábado abriremos la cápsula del tiempo que enterramos en tercer grado, ya pasaron los diez años! Qué loco, no? Ya hablé con la profesora Shizune que aún sigue trabajando ahí y estoy avisándole a cada uno de nuestros ex compañeros de grupo. Sería genial que nos podamos reunir todos, confírmame si puedes. Un beso!**_

Me quedé un minuto completo con la mirada clavada en la pantalla.

¿Matsuri? ¿Tercer grado? ¿Cápsula del tiempo?

Y como si una flecha me atravesara la cabeza lo recordé todo.

Claro, el tercer grado, ese año el grupo se había unido tanto que la profesora nos hizo escribir nuestros deseos para el futuro en un papel y, junto con la foto que nos tomamos en grupo la escondió en una caja que enterramos en el patio de la escuela, para que, aunque el tiempo pase, tengamos una oportunidad para podernos reunir todos de nuevo. Recuerdo que en ese momento la idea nos había emocionado a todos y yo estaba maravillada con saber cómo sería volver siendo diez años mayor.

Pero ahora lo único que deseaba es que no hubiese sucedido.

Si Matsuri está reuniendo a todo el grupo, ¿Naruto también irá?

¿Y qué pensará cuando me vea ahí también y se dé cuenta que siempre supe que ya nos conocíamos y nunca se lo dije? Es mi novio no creo que le haga mucha gracia. Sobre todo porque todo este tiempo se lo oculté, no creía que fuera importante. Aunque quizás para él no lo sea tanto… ¿y si sí?

Diablos, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 **Antes que nada quiero avisarles que el capítulo pasado hubo un error en la publicación y la primera parte salió horriblemente escrita. Pasó que cuando subí el archivo a FanFiction y lo abrí para editarlo me olvidé de desactivar el traductor de Google, entonces hizo lo que quiso, y me acordé tarde de sacarlo pero no me di cuenta de que ya había cambiado varias cosas, pensé que las iba a sacar pero nop. Disculpen ese error, yo lo leí y fue horrible xD No sé cómo lo soportaron y no me lo avisaron en los comentarios jaja ¡Fuero muy valientes! xD En fin, ya está arreglado por si quieren volver a leer esa parte como debió ser. En verdad que le había cambiado el sentido a todo lo que había escrito, así que si ustedes leyeron el capítulos con esa primera parte horrible me agradaría que la volvieran a leer ahora bien escrita, y es que no hay nada peor para un escritor que tus lectores no te sepan entender lo que escribis…**

 **Ahora, sí, después de aclarar eso…**

 **¡Chan, chan, chan! Okey este capítulo me quedó cortito en comparación a lo que tardé en subirlo, pero resulta que tuve que estudiar para rendir un final y me fui dos semanas de vacaciones. Y créanme, no es cómodo ni nada sencillo escribir cuando toda tu familia está rondando en una casa mucho más pequeña que la tuya, además se adueñaron de mi computadora, prácticamente ni la toque…aunque si hice muchas otras cosas la verdad, no me puedo quejar xD**

 **Ok ya, sinceramente no podía alargar el capítulo más, lo importante era contar más o menos como se estaba desarrollando la relación de Naruto y Hinata para culminar con lo que sería el comienzo del fin…bueh. Yo sé que ustedes saben que es drama, pero traaanqui, no me saldrá tan dramático, y es que en serio no lo puedo hacer así xD**

 **Jhossietaisho:** **Aww me hace emocionar :') jaja Quería que leyeran una cita preciosa y perfecta, ustedes se lo merecían, así que me alegra saber que cumplí con sus expectativas :D ¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!**

 **Daiu Naruhina** **: Ufff eso me suuper tranquiliza, ¡qué lindo que te gustó! x3 Y ahora me siento medio en deuda con éste capítulo que me quedó más corto de lo normal, pero paciencia, que a esto no le queda mucho D: jaja ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Agualuna:** **jajaja y yo que pensaba que el llanto era universal xD Ok no, ¡me alegra mucho que gustara! Y más si te hizo recordar cosas que viviste, eso es halagador xD Naruto es un amorrrr yo lo amo cada vez más mientras escribo jaja ¡Besos! y espero te hayas entretenido aunque sea un poquito con este cortito nuevo cap xD**

 **Katydg:** **Uff yo también siempre sueño con el momento en que actualizo xD Y sí…esa es la cosa que tienen las historias narradas en primera persona sólo del punto de vista de un protagonista…Lo siento** **Es que no sé si quiero quitarle ese misterio y no-sé-qué que tiene Naruto a no saber nunca con que nos saldrá xD Y síp, ufff son super dulces jaja ¡Gracias por siempre comentar! Y lamento si este cap quedó muy corto jeje ¡saludos!**

 **PopCorn01:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :33 No me imagino como te pensabas que sería ese final abierto para ti…xD Pero traqui…supongo que este cap tiene ese final abierto jaja ¡Saludos! ¡Y gracias por leer y disfrutar mi historia!**

 **JuuHinamori:** **jajajaja ¡Lo siento! Y lamento la tardanza entonces xD Pero te súper entiendo, aunque admití que en parte es bueno que no haya sido más largo el fic porque sino no dormías en toda la noche jaja Ok no, espero que te haya ido bien xD Lamento si el cape stá medio corto eso sí, pero ya no entraba más D: Enn fin espero al menos lo hayas disfrutado alguito xD ¡Un abrazo y gracias por leerme y comentar! :'D**

 **Agent Mako:** **¡Hola! Uff pues qué decir de tu bonito comentario ¡gracias! :') Me preocupo mucho porque este bien narrado y soy una manatica con el detalle siempre porque quiero que ustedes puedan entender bien como me imagino la escena en mi cabeza jaja a veces creo que los mareo un poco con tantos dato xD y sip, siempre me gusta aprender palabras nuevas, y si las puedo inculcar en mis trabajos mejor jeje ¡Me emociona saber que mi historia te ha servido! Yo la verdad por ahí me cuesta sacar capítulos "largos" por lo general los mios son de 2 mil palabras o más, pero hay casos como el de hoy que no le puedo agregar más por más que quiera, y para mi gusto si deja una sensación de poco pero no podía más xD Además, yo soy lectora partidaria de los capítulos largos, uno nunca sabe cuando volverá a actualizar el ficker xD Además no sé…no considero un capítulo de tres mil palabras como "largo" pero cada uno está a acostumbrado a lo suyo(? xD¡Gracias entonces por darle una oportunidad a mi incompleto fic entonces! Jaja y siii** **te entiendo, yo estoy igual, este fic me hizo pasar de todo, evolucionó bastante la trama desde que empezó, eso es algo que hasta yo tengo que decir xD ¡Espero hayas disfrutado aunque sea algo este cortito capítulo! Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un comentario que siempre se super aprecian :') ¡Saludos!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl:** **Uff tengo que responder a todo esto xD ¡Cuánta pereza! Jaja okok ¡vamos a eso!... Ufff cierto! Este cap fue el de el error de publicación, me hiciste acordar que debo dejar un mensaje a los lectores para aclarar eso, gracias xD jajajaja si hasta me acuerdo del mensaje súper serio que me mandaste de: "Virgi, tenemos que hablar" xDDD ¡El NaruHina es tierno! Ellos son la cosa más super adorable del universo, en serio, es pensar en ellos y suspirar arcoíris y miel xD Rayos, creo que dejé la vara muy alta con el capítulo anterior si me dices que ya no te puedo sorprender xD Y encima yo vengo y traigo un capítulo corto xD El colmo…bueeeno, esto ya está terminando xD Fue un capítulo algo accidentado si contamos mis vacaciones de por medio, si hasta con vos me costó hablar jaja okeeey lo intentaré, pero tampoco esperes tanto :P Siii, siento que ese capítulo fue el cúlmine para su altibaja relación, o seeea, vos lees los primeros caps, o los que Naruto salía con Sakura y después lees ese y como que te falta todo un abismo para entender como rayos llegaron a eso jaja es muy loco…y es algo que me gustó de cómo quedó esta historia que está muy armada sobre la marcha y atada con alambre jaja Ahh los tres pasos de Naruto? Ni idea jaja se me vinieron a la mente mientras lo escribía, quería hacer el beso bien detallado y es queee…o sea, todos sabíamos que sucedería, hasta Hina lo dice, era algo que tenía que pasar, por eso le quise poner algo super especial y romántico para que sea más emocionante, además, amo demasiado desvivirme por este Naruto súper romanticón jaja ¡Oye sí! O sea, sé qué hace poco ya hablamos de que fue genial habernos conocido, pero es cierto que tenemos bastante en común xD o igual nos emocionamos con las locuras de la otra jaja ¡hay que seguir teniendo en mente el aniversario de amistad! 13 de abril era? Jaja esa fecha no se olvida xD ¡te quiero Gabyyy! Espero hayas disfrutadoo este cap que seguro te lo habrás devorado en un segundo con lo cortito que me quedó xD**

 **¡No saben lo muuucho que los quiero! Ahora que este fic está llegando a su final me agarra la nostalgia xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que le quisieron dar una oportunidad a los que le dan fav y follow, a los que comentan y también a los que solamente la leen y disfrutan, ¡muchas gracias! Nos vemos en el próximo cap que, espero, no se demore xD**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

| XVIII |

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _._ _._

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _. ._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Y no crees que estás…exagerando un poco?

—No lo sé, ¿lo hago? —me retorcí las manos con ansiedad e Ino no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Era miércoles de partido de baloncesto, faltaban dos días para el fatídico sábado donde el mundo explotaría sin que siquiera termine mis estudios básicos, y yo estaba que trepaba por las paredes.

Está bien, quizás Ino tenga razón y siii esté exagerando un poco. Pero me sentía una inútil por no saber encontrar una solución efectiva a todo esto.

Mi amiga puso sus manos en mi espalda y me empujó fuera de los baños de la escuela.

—Sal de aquí que el partido va a comenzar y no puedes tú, como capitana del equipo, no aparecer.

Exhalé y traté de serenarme, estaba siendo ridícula y ya era demasiado humillante tener que ser a la que Ino haga entrar en razón cuando normalmente es al revés.

Como todos los miércoles de temporada el equipo de baloncesto tenía partido y las porristas teníamos que ir a animar. El viernes tenemos que participar en otro, pero no recuerdo de qué deporte se trataba porque los nervios y el miedo por lo del sábado me tenían la cabeza revolucionada. Sólo era muy consciente de que el domingo había partido de fútbol, porque obvio, estaba Naruto, pero en esta ocasión era diferente porque me daba miedo no saber cómo sería ese partido de domingo luego de lo que ocurra el día anterior. De sólo pensar eso temblaba como una banana en una jaula repleta de monos. ¿Ven? Ya ni analogías buenas se me ocurrían.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio Ino golpeó suavemente mi hombro en un intento de darme ánimo y se dirigió a las gradas para sentarse con nuestros demás amigos. Yo seguí mi camino hasta mi equipo, que ya algunas se encontraba animando al público, e ignoré la mirada ceñuda en el rostro de Shion cuando me acomodé en mi lugar.

El partido pasó bastante entretenido, con los vitores del público y el emocionante ir y venir de puntos entre ambos equipos. Cuando estaba por comenzar el último cuarto me animé a levantar la mirada hacia las gradas y busqué donde estaba sentados mis amigos. Sonreí al encontrarlos.

Ninguno de ellos estaba en el equipo, y aunque seguro tendría uno que otro amigo dentro de él, la razón principal por la que venían a verlos era para poder disfrutarlos juntos, además de que sabían que yo no podía faltar. Aunque no éramos lo únicos, en la semana del espíritu escolar prácticamente toda la escuela venía a animar al equipo fuera cual fuera la actividad. El martes pasado tuvieron que mover la competición de ajedrez de la biblioteca al gimnasio porque ya no cabía ni un alma ahí dentro, y no era realmente sencillo mantener a tanta gente en silencio en un espacio tan reducido, sobre todos a los ignorantes que había llevado cornetas.

Kiba estaba intentando entablar conversación con una chica que estaba sentada en la grada de arriba detrás de Ino, pareciera que lo estaba haciendo desde hace rato porque veía la mirada irritada de mi amiga desde aquí por estar aguantando los empujones de Kiba junto a ella y sus gritos sobre su oído. Supe distinguir el momento en que su paciencia rebalsó antes de que lo tomara por cuello de su camisa y lo aventara contra el suelo. Junto a ellos Naruto, Tenten y Chouji tenía cada uno una bandeja de nachos en su regazo y los dos primeros discutían animadamente sobre algo. Y a un lado de Chouji, como no podía ser de otra manera, Shikamaru descansaba sobre su asiento con los ojos cerrados. Me alegré también de ver a Sakura sentada debajo de ellos pero no había rastro en todo el gimnasio de Sasuke Uchiha, ya era bien sabido que no le gustaban los espectáculos públicos.

Me concentré en mis amigos de nuevo, en Naruto. No quería perder lo que tenía, lo que teníamos. Lo apreciaba mucho. Si mi mayor miedo se hiciese realidad y él terminara molestándose conmigo, ¿cómo afectaría eso a mis amigos? Sé que yo estaría destrozada, pero no quería ponerlos a todos en una encrucijada sobre «de qué lado tendría que ponerse».

En el momento en que mis pensamientos se tornaron con un tinte oscuro que llegaba a teñir mi expresión, Naruto posó sus ojos en mí, congelándolo todo. Me observó impertérrito unos segundos, hasta que la comisura derecha de sus labios se elevó con suavidad para ser seguida por la izquierda con más avidez, me guiño un ojo, con esa mirada picara como si supiera un secreto jugoso. Inmediatamente mi estómago se revolvió y le sonreí de vuelta, porque hacerlo era condenadamente fácil.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Me permite el enorme placer de escoltarla hasta su morada, mi preciosa dama?

Ya casi estaba completamente oscuro cuando el partido acabó y la gente comenzó a irse poco a poco. La mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron a la fiesta que organizaba en su casa el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Pero era jueves y a mí no se me tenía permitido salir hasta tan tarde en día de semana, lo cual me venía bien como excusa para no asistir, porque realmente estaba agotada. Entre el estrés mental que yo misma me infligía y el agotamiento por el partido no quedaba ni una gota de energía en mi cuerpo.

Naruto me esperó en la puerta de entrada para irnos juntos a mi casa, Kiba y los demás hacía rato se habían despedido para ir a la fiesta.

Me le acerqué rápidamente, sin importarme el parecer desesperada por estar junto a él, ¿por qué ocultaría algo que era tan evidentemente cierto? Me puse a su lado y, sonriente, estiró su mano para tomar la mía antes de comenzar a caminar.

Aún no había oscurecido del todo, pero las luces de las farolas ya estaban encendidas, dando un aire cálido a la noche de primavera que se desenvolvía a nuestro alrededor. El largo recorrido bajo los árboles de cerezo que flaqueaban el camino estaba bañado en pétalos que habían caído hacía ya varios días, y si prestaba atención podía oír a los grillos chirriar a la lejanía.

—No te pega tanto el papel de caballero encantador, ¿sabes? —me burlé entornando mis ojos con una mueca.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué tal el de chico malo? —di un respingo cuando inclinó su rostro hacía mí y sus labios acariciaron mi oreja haciéndome estremecer—. Oye, nena, que tal si te subo a mi Harley y nos vamos a recorrer la ciudad.

Lo empujé suavemente mientras él soltaba una carcajada y yo me debatía si tragarme mi vergüenza y pedirle que se volviera acercar.

—No lo creo.

—¿Estás rechazando al chico malo más malo de toda la escuela? Tienes agallas, niña.

—¡No eres un chico malo! —Me reí por la voz gruesa y ridícula que intentaba impostar.

—¿Te gustaría que lo fuera? —soltó mi mano para rodear mi cintura, pegándome a él, al tiempo que sus labios volvían a descender a través de mi cabello hasta mi oreja. El estremecimiento ante su calidez natural fue inevitable—. Puedo ser _tu_ chico malo.

—No —intenté reír para que mi voz no sonara tan estrangulada por lo que me provocaba su cercanía. Levanté mi rostro para posar un suave beso en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que volvía a sostener su mano en la mía—. Me gusta que seas _mi_ Naruto.

Naruto sonrió antes de besar mi frente, mi mejilla y mis labios con ternura.

—Qué bueno que no seas de esas novias caprichosas. ¿De dónde iba a sacar una Harley, cariño?

Se me revolvió el estómago ante su apelativo cariñoso pero sólo pude sonreír como respuesta. Con las mejillas muy arreboladas.

Sentir su mano, grande y cálida, envolviendo la mía; nuestros hombros rozándose a cada paso y oír el sonido de su respiración era tan acogedor, tan pero tan cálido que haría cualquier cosa por mantener ese momento congelado para siempre; porque quería estar para siempre así, junto a él, envuelta en su calidez y en la seguridad que me proporcionaba el tenerlo conmigo.

Y sólo de tener ese pensamiento pasé inmediatamente a uno donde lo perdía todo. Dónde ese calor se desaparecía de repente y el frío me envolvía, gélido; en su mano soltando la mía poco a poco y desvaneciéndose, junto con toda su figura, en una densa oscuridad.

No quería perderlo, no quería perder lo que teníamos porque estaba muy segura de que no podría soportarlo. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo y era horrible. El miedo es irrefrenable y te hace creer aún en las cosas más absurdas, pero yo no podía dejar de imaginarme un mundo donde Naruto se enteraba de mi mentira —o, más bien, falta de verdad— y comenzaba a verme con otros ojos, comenzaba a alejarse de mí…Quizás para Ino era algo irracional, pero el terror que me producía ese pensamiento era insoportable.

No me había dado cuenta cuando fue que nos detuvimos casi frente a mi casa, ni en qué momento había apretado su mano tan fuerte que Naruto me miraba con curiosa preocupación.

Sabía que me había preguntado que me pasaba con esa mirada, pero estaba segura de que si habría mi boca en ese momento nada más saldrían de ahí sollozos ahogados. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue acercarme a él, sin siquiera ocurrírseme soltar su mano, y enterrar mi rostro en su cálido pecho. Naruto no tardó en envolverme en sus brazos con firmeza, sabía que no entendía exactamente lo que me pasaba, pero no me cabía la menor duda de que se daba cuenta que estaba asustada.

Me sentía como una niña y una parte de mi mente me reprendía por actuar casi como una loca frente a él poniéndome de repente tan triste. Pero su cercanía me reconfortaba, y aunque no supiera lo que me pasaba tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir segura y protegida; como una muda promesa de que todo estaría bien. Y yo quería aferrarme a eso con todas mis fuerzas.

—No te mentí antes cuando dije que sería lo que tú quisieras, Hinata —Su suave susurro acarició con su aliento mi oreja, provocándome un estremecimiento que me confortó aún más—. Puedo ser tu chico malo, tu príncipe azul, tu amigo, tu consejero o un simple oidor de todo lo que pase por esa cabecilla tuya —Besó mi cabello y yo logré volver a sentir un atisbo de sonrisa tirando en mis labios—. Sólo no me dejes fuera, lo quiero todo de ti.

Y yo quería todo con él.

Elevé mi rostro hasta que sus ojos azules se enredaron con los míos y no fui capaz de impedir que se me humedecieran un poco, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contenerme.

—No me dejes —supliqué, tan pero tan bajito que por un segundo creí que no me había alcanzado a oír—. Nunca.

Naruto me contempló, serio, impertérrito, varios segundos; hasta que, suavemente, una minúscula sonrisa fue avanzando por la comisura izquierda de sus labios hasta acabar en un tierno y delicado beso en los míos. Se separó apenas tan poco que cuando volvió a hablar sentía sus labios aun rozando los míos y nuestros alientos mezclándose.

—Nunca te dejaré. Siempre estaremos juntos —volvió a unir nuestros labios y sentí como se le formaba otra sonrisa—. Es una promesa `ttebayo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ese sábado por la mañana me desperté con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Ser sincera ante Naruto.

Luego de nuestra conversación del miércoles a la noche y esa promesa tan profundamente importante que nos hicimos, no me cabía duda de que todo el amor que yo sentía por él era tan intenso como el que él tenía por mí.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para inundarme de confianza, me aferraría a esa promesa con todas mis fuerzas y confiaría en él con todo mi corazón. Si yo quería mantener esa promesa y que lo nuestro fuese para siempre, debía comenzar por desechar mis miedos y comenzar a confiar en Naruto y en sus palabras.

El viernes por la noche le mandé un mensaje avisándole que el sábado tendría algo que hacer, por lo que no podría verlo en la tarde. Esperé su respuesta con mucha ansiedad y expectación; esperaba que él me respondiera de la misma forma, dando a entender que tampoco podría pasar el día conmigo por algo que tenía que hacer, o que simplemente me dijera que iría a una reunión de excompañeros. Pero no fue nada de eso, sólo dijo que no me preocupara y que podríamos vernos en la noche. Me extrañó, y me sentí algo decepcionada porque no me lo haya dicho, aunque sea de manera indirecta.

El autobús me dejó justo en frente del parque de nuestro antiguo colegio, donde, una mañana, todo el curso de tercer grado había salido con carta en mano y la maestra llevaba una pala y una caja que entre todos nos habíamos encargado de decorar.

Comprobé la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca y, a pesar de haber llegado con diez minutos de antelación, podía ver a lo lejos que prácticamente todos ya habían llegado.

Antes de avanzar un paso me puse a escrutar cada uno de los rostros allí reunidos, reconocí a unos varios que a pesar de haber crecido sus rostros aún conservaban esos rasgos de niños que no iba a olvidar. Pero no había rastro aún de Naruto, por lo que, no lo voy a negar, algo aliviada de tener que posponer un poco lo inevitable, me acerqué a ellos.

La primera en girar y reconocerme fue Matsuri.

—¡Hinata! —Me sorprendí cuando me abrazó pero no tardé en devolverle el gesto. Recordaba que Matsuri eran tan callada como yo, pero tan responsable que siempre se encargaba de comunicarnos a todos los mensajes de los profesores y de organizar las salidas—. ¡Me alegra que vinieras! Ven, saluda a todos.

Me pasé unos buenos cinco o diez minutos saludando a mis antiguos compañeros, todos estaban con una enorme sonrisa, rebosantes de ansiedad y felicidad como yo. Era algo bien loco reencontrarte con gente que compartiste mucho luego de muchos años, y más aun sabiendo que de por medio hay escritos de nuestros mini yo de hace diez años. Ni siquiera me acuerdo que fue lo que puse en esa carta y me moría por releerla.

Pasaron unos quince minutos más hasta que Matsuri alzó la voz para que todos le prestáramos atención.

—¡Bueno! Creo que ya estamos todos o no vendrá nadie más, así que comencemos a desenterrar esa caja.

Dos chicos que sostenían las palas desde que llegué se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a excavar en ese mismo lugar que hace diez años la maestra había elegido para que no lo olvidásemos: debajo del enorme sauce, mirando hacia la estatua de un cerezo gigante.

A su alrededor los murmullos de expectación de mis excompañeros los rodeaban pero yo estaba más pendiente de otra cosa. Me acerqué a Matsuri y la tomé del brazo para hablarle bajo a su oreja.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a Naruto? Él aún no ha llegado.

—¿Naruto? —Matsuri me miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Él no vendrá, me escribió anoche para avisármelo.

Parpadeé, aturdida y la miré como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué?

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¡Hello!

Uff, no publicaba hace...siglos.

Me disculparía, pero, a pesar de que me siento mal por todo lo que tuvieron que esperar, no es que lo hiciera con maldad, sino que la universidad me absorbió, ya saben.

De todas maneras a esta historia sólo le queda un bello capítulo y luego de eso me dedico a publicar mi otra nueva historia "Demasiado buena para mí" También NaruHina, cortita y super fluff; así que si quieren pasarse a chusmearla son bienvenidos.

En fin, creo que este capi me quedó bastante romántico y no recuerdo que esa haya sido su idea inicial, pero me gustó bastante el resultado final jaja

¿Por qué Naruto no habrá ido? ¿Qué se les ocurre que pasará en el capítulo final?

Desde ya les digo que, como en toda esta narración, no esperen un super dramón en el final con explosiones, zombies y un personaje muerto...Será un lindo cierre para esta linda historia de esta aún más linda pareja.

Desde ya les agradezco su paciencia, la verdad no tenía pensado terminar el capitulo hoy y publicarlo, pero acá estamos jaja

¡Ahora a responder review!

Agent Mako: Hola, Mako! Heyy gracias jeje me alegra que disfrutes de mi escritura, sí...y yo que a veces pienso que me paso y se hace algo tedioso que describa tanto en mi narración...¡Pero eso algo que no puedo evitar! Siempre que escribo algo me lo imagino todo, y quiero plasmarlo tal cual. Yo soy partidaria de los capítulos largo, me encanta encontrar fics bien narrados y con capítulos extensos, pero también soy consciente de que no a todos les gusta, muchos prefieren los cortos y conciso, pero como te dije antes mi forma de narrar medio me limita a poder hacer algo parecido, así que ya me resigné a escribir así y al que le guste la historia se animará a leerla toda jaja Me conmueve que te haya sido de inspiración :') Lameeeento tanto el tardarme, me diste una oportunidad al leerte este fic no finalizado y yo te caigo con tremendo hiatus jaja Lo sientooo pero ahora ya sólo queda un cap y lo tengo pensado así que por más que tarde no te preocupes que en algún momento llegará jaja ¡Saludosss y muchas gracias por leerme!

jhossietaisho: jajaja ¡Sí! Hina es una exagerada, pero también tenemos que entenderla, es adolescente y es su primer noviazgo, quiere que sea per-fec-to, además, hablamos de Naruto...Creo que te quedarás tranquilo al saber que no habrá super drama, pero esta incógnita debe resolverse sí o sí jaja Lamentoo la tardanza y espero que puedas leer este capi a pesar del tiempo jaja ¡saludos!

Daiu Naruhina: jajaja ¡Efecto Naruto! Creo que tiendo a hacer a Naruto super perfecto y lindo para mis historias jaja bueeeeno, es que así me lo imagino yo xD Y sí ahhh el amor adolescente...¡Espero hayas disfrutado el cap! Saludos y lamento la super tardanza jeje

PopCorn01: Faaa si me tardé para el anterior cap y tuviste que releer no me quiero ni pensar que pasa con este jaja...en serio, por lo general no tardo taaaanto...Lo siento. Sólo espero que sí lo leas sino le estaré hablando al aire jeje Si ese es tu estilo de capi creo que este también te gustara jaja En realidad no era mi intención hacerlo así...pero me es imposible no escribir de estos dos así acá, sale solo jaja ¿Tsunade apareció en esta historia? ¡jaja no lo recuerdo! Creo que no miento cuando digo que no habrá tanto drama...no soy muy partidaria de escribirlo jaja Y capis sólo uno más. ¡Gracias por lerrrr! Espero hayas estrado y hayas leido el capi aunque hayan pasado años jaja ¡saludos!

Katydg: Sospecha, sospecha...En el capítulo siguiente se develará todo :D pero como no será dramático traaaqui, creo que será más romántico que otra cosa jaja Ay, yo también los amo, ni siquiera puedo evitar escribirlos así todo cariñosos jaja ¡Gracias por leer! Siempre sé que cuento con un review tuyo a cada capítulo que subo, Katy x3 ¡Saludos!

White zoroark123: Wow que loco leerte por acá jaja Si es tu primer NaruHina pues me siento halagada conociendo la cantidad que hay jaja Ehh, no jeje no continuaré escribiendo amour...como que ya no tengo inspiración para ello, lo sieeeento :c Pero creo que mi época de Pokémon ya terminó. Gracias por pasar y leer, ¡saludos!

Janis O.x: OMG! No recuerdo si me habías ya escrito un comentario pero como te leo mucho me emociona que también me leas x3 Síííí jaja Es que yo no quería algo instantáneo sino con historia jaja Oye pero compenso su tiempo perdido con lo tiernos que son xD Ay sí, yo también amo a Ino y Tenten, me super divierto escribiendolas jaja ese trío creo que le agarré cariño, se me va a hacer muuy difícil cuando termine de escribir la historia no volver a escribirlas diciendo sus locuras :c Eeeeso de Naruto al inicio...yo tengo mi teoría jaja Creo que si le gustaba Hina pero como esta no le daba bola se metió con Sakura jaja Y es que nuestra Hina era bien atolondrada al principio, si tuvo que verlos juntos para darse cuenta de que lo quería...Además, soy una masoquista, y amo leer y escribir sobre corazones rotos y amores no correspondidos jaja Creo que a Naru no le afectó tanto el terminar con Sakura, porque, en el fondo, el siempre supo que salió con ella casi por despecho, al ver que no ocurría nada con Hina...por lo que...sí, terminó con su novia, no es poca cosa, pero también se encontraba en esa de no estar totalmente devastado así que...era raro jaja Había que meditarlo a la luz de la luna xD Síí jaja el papá de Hina es un amor, la verdad que no me imagino a Hiashi de ese modo, pero me pareció bastante cómico así que ¿por qué no? jaja Ufff esos mensajes, hasta a mí se me revolvía el estómago de azúcar mientras los escribía, así que te super entiendo jaja Respecto a lo de la capsula...bueno, media respuesta fue resuelta en este cap y el resto en el capítulo final jeje Ahí veremos porque tanto misterio y confusión con todo esto, así que no te lo pierdas...prometo no tardar tanto como con este jaja Oyeee justo ayer pensaba en eso, con lo de que "bonita" suena más tierno y cariñoso, pero el preciosa es que no séee, siento que te pone los pelos de punta jaja diría que sí, es más para ligar, pero no la descarto, aunque tampoco difiero con vos jaja Lameeento la recontrasupertardanza pero empecé de nuevo la facultad y como que...no he parado...no puedo creer que ya estemos terminando abril, ¡ni me di cuenta! jajaja Una mujer inteligente, el otro fic comenzaré a publicarlo luego de este, aunque ya lo tengo bastante avanzado. No será largo, ya le estimé unos doce capítulos, y de los cuales tengo escritos nueve...así que mi idea no es tardarme en actualizar...Además me estoy preparando un oneshot super largo que no puedo dejar de escribir jaja (lo hice oneshot más por una cuestión de que no me agarre la locura y decida publicar la primer parte y luego dejarlo sin terminar, de esa forma me aseguro que si lo haga jaja) En fiiin, espero que leas este capi y te haya gustado jaja ¡gracias por leerme! Te repito que me hace mucha ilusión x3 ¡Saludos!

Lovely-Shy girl: Por lo superocupada que debes estar ahora que ni me contestas en el messenger no sé cuando recién tendrás tiempo para leer este capítulo jaja pero seguro que te agarro de sorpresa porque ni yo misma tenía pensado terminarlo hoy jaja Fue todo muy loco, iba a seguir con el oneshot y me dije..."debería continuar con regaliz" jaja y lo terminé! estaba super inspirada...Ay siii, a veces me agarra el volver a leer capis vieejos que ni me acuerdo que puse y me salta la nostalgia, y pensar que ahora son tan liiindo y no pueden estar separados que se hacen promesas como estas :') Lo de la capsula de tiempo fue como una idea relámpago salvadora jajaja necesitaba algo para desencadenar el final y me vino de diez jaja Hina es una exageradisima jaja Pero sí, justo como decís, Hinata nunca se puede sacar al cien por ciento sus inseguridades, además, sumándole que es su primer novio y es toda una adolescente pues...es normal que se preocupe por cosillas así, pero Naru le hizo ver en este capí que él estará para ella pase lo que pase...Aww fueron muy tiernos x3 Habrá que ver como se desncadena al final todo...Jajaj de nadaaaa Tenía que darte un gustito jaja así que ahora podes fantasear todo lo que quieras con esa cita...es más, podrías escribirla jaja como un spin off de regaliz xD Y que salgan todos mis personajes jaja Estoy medio ansionsa-nerviosa por el último cap, pero ya quiero terminar esta historia y pasar a la siguiente jaja es lindo terminar algo...jaja Siii siempre te pones cursi jaja y sabes que yo no lo soy mucho xD en ese sentido somos como polos opuestos jaja Pero no se te olvide que amodoro nuestra amistad x3 siempre hablamos de todo y no nos cansamos jaja aunque ahora estemos superocupadas xD ¡Saludos Gabyy se te quiereee! Espero hayays disfrutado el capí jaja

Y esos son todos.

Saludos gentesitas y nos vemos en el final.

¡Bye, bye!


End file.
